Nine Treasures
by aliendroid
Summary: Neji, leader of Konoha no Kaze, has finally found the two boys taken from their home 15 years ago. What happens when he brings them back and one of the rescued boys, Gaara, steals his heart? NejiGaa. Yaoi
1. Prologue: The Fall of Humanity

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Hello my lovely readers, both random and my loyal followers…if I have any that is. This story has been HAUNTING me for almost a month now, and I am finally getting it down, well starting to anyways. I hope you all enjoy it. As with so many of my other works this is an AU. Oh and for those who aren't familiar with me, this is a yaoi. Don't like guy/guy get out now while your sanity is still intact. Oh if you are an overly religious person, or just uncomfortable with the idea of your religion not mattering don't read this story.**

**Plot: It is the 33****rd**** century and the world has changed greatly. Humanity has gone back to being nomadic. Konoha no Kaze, a traveling nomadic caravan is in search of two children that were taken from them years ago by the "Order of the Nine Treasures". Neji and Sasuke have found those two. What happens when the two boys, Naruto and Gaara, steal their hearts? Post-Apocalypse world.**

**Rating: M (This is for many reasons but the main ones are sex and violence. Though the sex won't come for a while.)**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa**

**Side Pairings: ShinoKiba, KakaIru, ShikaTema, ChojIno, SaiSaku, LeeTen, KankHina, KisaIta. YamaGai. **

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am making NO profit off of this, this is purely fan made. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the author and creator of Naruto. **

_Prologue: The Fall of Humanity_

It was in the year 2225 that humanity finally hit its boiling point. The fourth world war broke out. It started with peace delegations breaking down between the five great nations. It was never clear who was truly the cause of the issues, or who broke the treaties first, but the affects were still felt. It was a non-nuclear war, but the bombs struck at the heart of every major city around the world. Because only major metropolises were targeted by enemy countries much of the Earth's natural world was left untouched by the ravages of that Great War. The human population was cut quickly with each successful and decisive strike. In the end no one won the war.

As the war was ending and soldiers were returning to find either rubble or their families a new threat to mankind attacked. No one knew where it came from or how it evolved all they knew was the virus spread fast. It seemed to be transferred by air, mucus; touch any and all possible means for the contagion to spread were identified. Nothing doctors did could stem the spread of the disease. The virus wiped out nearly all of mankind. Earth's human population went from 9.4 billion people to less than one billion.

Humans that survived the outbreak were not left unaffected. Those who survived had become forever changed by the virus. Their bodies had somehow been able to mold the once deadly contagion into something beneficial to its hosts. Humans that were able to mutate the virus to benefit them were given strange abilities. Telepathy, precognition, and many other psychic abilities. Some became able to control shadow, others to separate their consciousness from them and place it into the body of another. Others had powers imbedded in their eyes. As time went on people realized they could selectively breed their traits and make them stronger by choosing to have children with others with similar abilities.

This proved to be both beneficial and difficult. It was beneficial because the developed abilities gave humans an edge in their changing world. It was difficult because of another side effect of the virus, infertility or low fertility. One of the first things the virus attacked was the reproductive organs, and children born with the virus had similarly affected systems. Because of this human kind was barely holding on, even after a thousand years.

There were nine exceptions to this genetic breeding. Nine people who were born with exceptionally strong abilities. They each bore a mark at the time of birth. For some it was a seemingly normal birthmark, for others it was a glaring sign. These nine were quickly deemed treasures by a specific group of radicals, who formed a cult around them. The cult believed that these nine "chosen" people were connected to a higher power. Each in contact with a spirit or deity of some type. This belief quickly spread as the amazing abilities the nine possessed became apparent. It also was realized that the ability wasn't something that could be bread into the next generation, it appeared apparently at random. The cult called themselves the Order of the Nine Treasures.

The rise in the Order of the Nine Treasures led to another change during the time at the end of the fourth world war and the virus outbreak, the fall of the major religions such as Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The religions that worshiped or gave account to the one god suffered. The most notable moment during this time of religious upset was the destruction of the Vatican. Many religious texted were burnt or eradicated through other means. Humanity all but turned their backs on what was once claimed to be the one true god. Some still do follow the teachings of the pre-apocalypse religions, but it is a small number.

This time one thousand years ago was mankind's apocalypse, or the dawn of it. Their numbers dwindled, cities destroyed, technology and knowledge destroyed or lost, mankind took to wandering again like their tribal ancestors of ancient times. Clans formed together and created moving caravans, mobile villages, and set out across the large now empty continents. Konoha no Kaze was one such caravan. One of the oldest, it was formed when its founding city Konohagakure and its allied city Sunagakure was destroyed during the war. The survivors of the two once thriving power houses united and formed the small traveling village.

Konoha no Kaze was made up of individual wagons all painted either a dark red, specifying lineage to Konohagakure, or a rustic sand, specifying lineage to Sunagakure. The wagons were pulled by either oxen or horses, and they contained only the barest requirements. Clothing, blankets, tents, cooking supplies and utensils. Humanity no longer had need for extravagances such as those of the past. The nomadic people herded sheep, cattle, and other animals. When they came to one of the few stationary villages they would trade with the inhabitants.

The permanent villages are home to either followers of the Order of the Nine Treasures or the villagers are some of the few members who still cling to the religions of old. For reasons unknown those who remain followers of religion decided to remain in the small towns that escaped destruction, though the towns have now been reduced and many abounded. These villages survive through farming and trade.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Neji Hyuuga, a man with long chocolate brown hair and pale lilac eyes, stood staring out at the vast valley. The lush green surroundings brought a small smile to his face. His smile only widened when his eyes landed on a small temple tucked against the surrounding hills. They had finally found it. After nearly fifteen years of searching Konoha no Kaze had finally located the temple that held their captive clans' men.

Sixteen years ago two children were born into the Konoha no Kaze caravan, two of the Nine Treasures. Both lost their mothers during childbirth, but their fathers and families did everything in the power to hide the knowledge of the children's identities. For one year the caravan was able to hide the boys from the eyes of outsiders, until one day. That day fifteen years ago, when the boys were just one years old, the Order attacked. The caravan was unprepared for it. In the end both fathers lost their lives protecting their sons, and their sons were still taken by the Order.

Neji closed his eyes and turned away from the sight of the temple that was soon to lay in ruins. The caravan had sworn to bring the two boys back, and now that Neji was Kage he had found them. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips. They would finally reclaim their lost members, and deal a blow to that cult of fanatics. Ties within the wondering villages were strong. A fifteen year vendetta was nothing compared to the millennia long grudge the caravans held for the Order. Whenever a treasure was born the Order would attack and take the child away. Claiming it was for the good of the world. Yeah right, they were nothing but a group of fanatical freaks. There was no such thing as gods, spirits, or superior powers. Hadn't the last thousand years proven that? No the children they abducted were just that, children. Innocent children who, by no fault of their own, had obtained strong psychic abilities.

"Neji," Neji turned and looked at his second in command. Sasuke Uchiha, a man with midnight black hair and onyx eyes. "We're ready."

"Right," Neji responded following after Sasuke. Finally, finally they would be able to bring Naruto and Gaara home. Neji and Sasuke walked down the small hill Neji had been standing on and met up with a small group of people. Neji looked over each of them feeling confident in his choice of men. "This is it, this is what we have been searching so long for. Let's bring them home," Neji announced.

A loud cheer was heard, and as a group they started across the open valley heading for the temple. An array of wildflowers sat scattered in the tall grass, trees were sparsely dotting the open land, and a creek ran through it. It was a beautiful valley, one that was located in what was once the Land of Rain. And there, tucked up against a hillside was an old converted church. The old iron cross that once sat at the top had been removed and replaced with nine rings connecting to form a circle. The once stain glass windows where now boarded up with planks of wood, having broken years ago. The building itself had been repaired many times over the last millennia. The building had the tell tale signs of patchwork repairs that all buildings still used did.

Stopping a couple yards away from the battered building Neji held up his hand signaling his men to stop. Looking behind him he took note of their positions. They were all ready, all ready to do what needed to be done. In this world there was no law, no government. When somebody wronged another it was up to their village or family to seek out justice. That is what this was, they were taking their clansmen back and they were going to punish those who took them. Dropping his hand Neji gave the signal to move in. As they moved in Neji activated his Byakugan. The veins surrounding his eyes bulged and his sight enhanced. He could now see almost a full 360 degrees without turning his head. His heightened sight also gave him the ability to see through solid objects and discern living things by reading the energy or aura surrounding them. With his ability activated it was simple to discern the location of their targets.

Below the building was a basement, inside were two cages. Neji's eyes narrowed as he realized what he was seeing. The two they were rescuing were caged and chained underground. Moving his sight away from the infuriating seen Neji concentrated on how many Order members were in and around the building. After a quick count Neji signaled to Sasuke that there were only five men. Apparently the Order of the Nine Treasures weren't worried about someone coming to attack them, either that or they were overly confident. Neji smirked, that confidence was going to get them killed today.

It happened in a blur. The small group of ten rushed out of their hiding place and two to one took out the guards. As Neji thought, they were overly confident and not worried about attack. He watched as Sai, a man with pale white skin, black hair and black eyes, and Kakashi, a man with silver hair who wore a mask and eye patch, took out the first guard. The next one was taken out by Shikamaru, a man with brown hair pulled back in a pineapple like ponytail, and Choji, a larger male with light sandy brown hair. The third was handled by Kiba, a man with brown hair and red fangs tattooed to his face, and Shino, a male with black hair wearing large coats that covered his face, and dark glasses. The fourth and final man outside the building was taken out by Lee and Gai, both had black hair cut into a bowl cut, large bushy eyebrows, and an ungodly green outfit on.

Neji and Sasuke made their way through the decrepit building and down old, rickety stairs. The last person on guard was standing in front of the door leading to a room where the cages were held. Neji motioned for Sasuke to take the man out. The leader of Konoha no Kaze couldn't help but be pleased with the efficiency of which Sasuke's sword removed the head of the Order member.

Walking forward Neji opened the door. His eyes quickly scanned the area picking out the red aura of the two captives. Deactivating his Byakugan Neji peered into the first cage he came to. Inside on a large black plush cushion was a teen with vibrant red hair, dark black lines around his eyes, pale luminescent skin, thin pink lips, a small nose, and on his forehead was the mark of the first treasure the kanji "Ai". Neji examined the other male's body looking for signs of injury or abuse. The teen was thin, but not sickly. He had long lean legs wrapped in dark material. His arms were thin, and his neck was long and slender. A red shirt clung to his frame accentuating his skinny form. Neji found himself captivated by the sleeping beauty.

Sasuke walked into the room and over to the other cage. His onyx eyes landed on sunshine blonde hair that glowed even in the dim light of the basement. Lightly tanned skin, full pink lips, and whisker marks on his face gave the boy a fox like look. Sasuke's eyes traveled down the boy's body inspecting him for signs of damage. He noticed strong yet thin arms, a slender neck, a broad chest, and a toned stomach that was half exposed. On his exposed stomach Sasuke could see the mark of the ninth treasure, a black swirl leading out from his navel. Sasuke's gaze shifted down to the teen's body. Long toned legs were encased in dark fabric. There was no sign of injury, and Sasuke found himself thinking the creature in front of him was absolutely stunning.

Quickly the two men opened the cages, the act of picking the locks taking but a moment, and picked up their targets. Both were surprised to find that the teens' bodies were covered with hard muscles, but their skin was soft. It was like steel beneath silk. Being sure not to wake them they carried them up the stairs, out of the building and to an awaiting wagon. Setting them down Sasuke and Neji walked alongside the wagon as it pulled out, heading back to the caravan and home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it for the prologue!**

**Voice: What? That's it? NOOO I want, no I need more!**

**Me: I said it was the prologue, as in there is going to be more.**

**Voice: Oh, right I knew that!**

**Me: Sure.**

**Voice: Anyways quickly review so we can know what you think and post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: What is Home?

_**Nine Treasures**_

**I am going to say this now, this is a NejiGaa with a side order of SasuNaru but this chapter is filled with NejiSasu and GaaNaru. These pairings will be explained, do NOT panic you only have to put up with them for a couple of chapters.**

**Rating: M **

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto not me. Though with Christmas around the corner if anyone sees fit to give me Neji and Gaara I would be extremely happy!**

_Chapter 1: What is Home?_

Neji sat atop a large black steed, his luminescent gaze overlooking the caravan as it trudged along the well beaten dirt road. The area Konoha no Kaze was traveling thru was the outskirts of what was once the Land of Rain. Lush green grass stretched as far as the eye could see. Wildflowers poked out here and there adding in patches of color that drew the eye. A few lone standing trees dotted the open landscape. According the ancient texts this land was once under constant down pour, never drying. Due to that it was said to be barren. Now it was lush, the rains receding leaving in its wake creeks, rivers, and lakes that scattered across the land. Neji smirked softly as the traveling village passed one such creek, a small bubbling brook that skirted next to the side of the road for a short distance before meandering away.

"What are you think about?" asked Sasuke riding up next to him on an auburn colored mare. Neji's silver and lilac gaze drifted to his second in command. Sasuke was wearing his ever constant dark brown form fitting pants and a white cotton shirt that was tucked into his waist line. Sasuke's midnight black hair was left long in the front but cut short in the back. Neji always thought it resembled a duck's tail end.

Leaning over Neji kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly. "You of course," he said. This meant that he was thinking about nothing in particular. Sasuke just nodded and continued to ride next to him. There "relationship" was an act, a good act. They had started it years ago when they realized it was beneficial to have someone who could drive away the maddening number of suitors the pair seemed to draw. Deciding that if they were going to have a pseudo relationship it might as well be with someone they could stand being around them and have touching them for more than five seconds. In the end they had chosen each other. The act worked well, they had everyone convinced of their relationship status. Of course as soon as the prying and ever watchful eyes of others were closed, or diverted, Neji and Sasuke quickly turned back into best friends.

"They still haven't woken up," Sasuke said as his eyes caught the sight of a dark red wagon. "It has been two days, I wonder if they could have been drugged by those fanatics." Sasuke's gaze turned to the man riding next to him. Neji had on black loose fitting pants and a dark blue cotton shirt tucked into his waist line. His long chocolate hair was pulled back with a clasp at the end of his hair. Sasuke still couldn't understand why his friend chose such a strange way to wear his hair.

Neji turned his gaze back to Sasuke's pitch black one. "Are you concerned about them?" Neji asked. He knew the answer without Sasuke having to say it, but still chose to hear it.

"Of course I am," Neji smirked. "After everything we did to find them, it would be a blow to our efforts if they have been tampered with by the Order."

Neji repressed the desire to roll his eyes. He knew all of that already without having Sasuke remind him of it. Closing his eyes Neji's thoughts filled with images of pale alabaster skin, dark circled eyes, thin pink lips, a red kanji symbol. It had been two days since his team had brought Gaara and Naruto home. Two days since they had been placed in the care of Iruka and Kakashi. Two days since they hadn't stirred. Like Sasuke, Neji was starting to worry. It wasn't normal to sleep like that. His mind once again filled with thoughts of startling red hair, smooth skin covering hard muscle, and soft light breathing. "Have Tsunade look them over again," Neji instructed. He then leaned over and kissed Sasuke lightly, "See you tonight."

"See you tonight," said Sasuke. Translation: We need to talk about matters and I understand. Sasuke dropped back and Neji continued his ever vigilant watch as the caravan went on its way heading for its destination, home.

xXx Nine Treasures xXx

Pale jade eyes slowly opened and dim light assaulted Gaara's senses. Wincing, Gaara blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurred sight. It was during the first couple moments of trying to regain his sight that he realized he was moving, or more specifically what he was lying on was moving. Startled the red head looked around desperately looking for an answer as to why he would be in motion. The first thing he took stock of was he wasn't in the cage beneath the temple. The second thing he noticed was he wasn't chained. Third was the blonde haired boy sleeping next to him. The final thing he took in was the silver haired male sitting not three feet from him. The man had on black pants and a black shirt. Covering the bottom half of his face was a mask. His left eye was also covered by an eye patch. Actually all you could see of the man's face was his right eye, which was black.

Gaara wasted no time. He quickly surrounded himself and Naruto in a shield of sand. In the short time it took him to ascertain his surroundings he came to one conclusion, they had been taken from the Order of the Nine Treasures. Shifting Gaara nudged Naruto's shoulder, "Wake up." A mumbled sound escaped Naruto's parted lips. Gaara smiled softly at his childhood friend. Leaning down Gaara's lips ghosted across Naruto's. "Wake up Naru-chan," Gaara purred into his ear.

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice was dazed and it caused Gaara to smile. Leaning back down his lips captured Naruto's in another kiss. Naruto's arms snaked around Gaara's neck and pulled him down further. Breaking apart Naruto smiled up at his best friend. "Morning," the blonde said.

"Morning," Gaara said standing up. "We have a problem," Gaara announced. He saw Naruto waking up and watched as the blonde's mind started processing what was obviously wrong with their situation. "We've been kidnapped," Gaara stated when he saw understanding dawn in Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"By who?" asked Naruto as he leaned back on his arms. "Which temple?"

"Not a temple, a caravan," answered Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened.

A soft knocking sound was heard resonating in the enclosed space. "Care to come out of there now that you both are awake," said the voice of who Gaara assumed was the sliver haired, masked man he saw earlier. "If you come out we can explain the situation to you."

Gaara looked to Naruto who nodded. They both knew that if push came to shove they could easily get out of any situation. Not only did they have the demon's cloak, the thing the marked them as treasures to the Order, but they also had their unique abilities passed down through their bloodlines. Gaara waved his hand and the dome shield of sand crumbled and dispersed. Once the sand had cleared Gaara and Naruto came face to face with several faces.

Neji and Sasuke had been called to the wagon by Kakashi when Gaara had awoken and not three seconds later encased both him and Naruto in sand. This was surprising to Neji and Sasuke because as far as they knew the only abilities that the two had should have been the demon's cloak. Apparently they had been wrong. Then again they knew so little about the nine treasures; no one truly knew everything about them, except for the Order. Quickly they made their way to the wagon housing the two retrieved boys and found, what was indeed, a dome of sand.

Neji watched as the dome of sand disappeared and revealed two fully awake and alter figures. He felt a wave of relieve wash over him when he saw they were both alright. Then his eyes locked onto the redhead's gaze and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes were jade, a light mystical jade green. Neji couldn't find another way to describe the pale eyes that peered out at him and his men. He had a hard time dragging his gaze away from the redhead and to the blonde. He was equally shocked to find vibrant, startling blue eyes looking back at him. It was like peering into the depths of the sea or at the sky on a cloudless day.

Neji looked to his right and saw Sasuke's equally stunned and floored expression at the sight of the two boys. They both also noted how the two's lips looked slightly red and bruised from kissing. Neji felt a venomous sting rise up in him at the idea of the redhead and blonde kissing. The feeling only rose as he saw the two's hands intertwine. Mentally shaking himself he pulled his mind away from such strange, and frightfully strong emotional thoughts. He wanted to tear Naruto away from Gaara. The feeling was almost overpowering. Neji reached out and grasped Sasuke's hand to anchor himself. He saw Sasuke look to him with a bewildered expression, but his onyx eyes quickly took in Neji's nearly invisible trouble look and said nothing just squeezed his hand tighter.

"Welcome to Konoha no Kaze," Neji said his voice revealing nothing of his inner turmoil of emotions. "I am Neji Hyuuga the kage of this caravan. I would like to extend our deepest and most sincere welcome home to the two of you Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki," as Neji said their names he forced his eyes to meet each one's gaze.

"What do you mean, welcome home?" asked Gaara his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He didn't trust the smooth voice of the man who called himself Neji. Of course Gaara trusted no one but Naruto, and Naruto trusted no one but Gaara.

"Konoha no Kaze is your home, the caravan of your birth," explained Neji looking into the narrowed jade depths. They truly did resemble jade. Hard and cold yet soft and smooth, the color was mesmerizing.

"You mean the caravan that abandoned us?" bit out Gaara. The redhead's temper was slowly rising. He didn't know who this person thought he was, but he had no right bringing up the people who had all but thrown them to the wolves as infants!

Neji was stunned. Absolutely stunned. They believed that the caravan had abandoned them, given them to that group of radical fanatics! "You are mistaken," Neji turned to look at Sasuke who had spoken up. "The caravan didn't abandon you. You two were taken from it by force by the Order. They killed many of our people to get you two, including your fathers who tried to stop them." Neji squeezed Sasuke's hand as a thank you before finally releasing it.

Gaara's mind tried to process the information. It was Naruto who spoke though, "I guess that makes sense considering everything." Gaara turned to his friend and saw the torn and broken look in his blue eyes. Quickly he wrapped him in his arms and held him close. He kissed Naruto's forehead before releasing him and turning to look at the group standing before them. Gaara was shocked to see anger in the eyes of the two males who had been explaining the situation to them.

Gaara's eyes filled with confusion. "If what you say is true who rescued us?"

Neji picked up on the use of the term rescue instead of kidnapped or abducted. This only furthered his belief that the Order hadn't treated Naruto and Gaara as perfectly as they let on to the public. "We did," Neji answered Gaara's question. "Several of my men, Sasuke, and I were the ones who took you from the Order. Sasuke and I were the ones to free you and carry you from the cages they had you locked in." Gaara's eyes widened, that meant they had touched them. He saw Naruto shiver with most likely the same thought. Neji continued, "Now that you are awake I think it is past due time you are reunited with your families."

Neji stepped aside and allowed three people to walk forward. Gaara and Naruto looked at them with speculative glances. Two of the people were men the other was a woman. The woman had sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be some type of black wrap around dress. The man standing next to her had on all black, a hood was covering his hair and he had on purple face paint. The final man was older, had long white hair, and two red lines on his face. He was dressed rather oddly, almost like a monk but not quite.

"Gaara," the woman spoke, "I'm Temari your elder sister. This is Kankuro your brother." She had a small hopeful smile on her face.

Gaara's hand reached back and clung onto Naruto's. "Hello," Gaara said once he felt the reassuring touch of his friend's hand. He saw the disappointment but resignation pass both of his…siblings' eyes. They had apparently known this was going to be his reaction but still had hoped for more.

"I'm Jiraiya, your godfather Naruto," said the older man. "I was the one who named you, and I was very close to your parents. Unfortunately you don't have any living relatives, so I will be the one to take care of you."

"Stay away from him," Gaara said when he felt Naruto tense. He didn't like the idea of having someone else take care of Naruto. "We have taken care of ourselves just fine till now, we don't need your help!" Gaara's tone was bitter and he knew it, but he just didn't like the situation before him. Everything he had been told, everything he knew was spiraling out of control. He had siblings. Naruto had a godfather. They hadn't been abandoned by their birth place. It wasn't what he had been led to believe. It wasn't what he had grown up knowing, and frankly it was terrifying to think his entire life, everything he knew, was a lie. He already knew the Order of the Nine Treasures were sick and twisted. Deep down in the dark center of the Order unspeakable things happened. So he shouldn't be surprised that they had lied, but still this was too much. Too much, too fast they had no time to take it in.

Naruto's trembling hand in Gaara's told him that Naruto was going through similar emotions. Gaara held on tighter trying to give his friend some solidity in this ever changing reality before them. He felt Naruto squeeze back in a sign of reassurance for him as well. Gaara couldn't help but feel safer at the act. With Naruto by his side he had nothing to fear. They had grown up together, been thru the horrors of the Order together, they could get thru this new situation, this new reality together. They could make a home here together, hopefully, finally.

Neji watched as emotions played across Gaara's eyes. Confusion, hope, fear, sadness, anxiety, panic, resignation, and finally longing. It was like watching the weather change instantly several times over. With each new emotion that passed Gaara's features his eyes would either darken, lighten, cloud over, or mist up. Neji desperately wanted to take Gaara in his arms and hold him close, to push those storming emotions and uncertainties as far away as possible. To let the redhead know he was safe. Then Neji realized how strange and frightening that thought was. He was the kage of Konoha no Kaze, his first and foremost priority was the caravan and its people. Wasn't that why he was in a fake relationship with Sasuke? To avoid the responsibility of a real relationship. To avoid emotional attachment.

Sasuke watched as Naruto tensed at Jiraiya's words, panicked at the thought of being separated from his friend, and finally comfort said friend. Sasuke wasn't sure why but the closeness of the two was making him burn with an unnamed feeling. It felt like ice was seeping into his veins as he watched the two rescued boys move closer together. He had to restrain himself from ripping Naruto away from Gaara. Confused and terrified of his reaction to seeing the blonde and redhead so close Sasuke excused himself and left the wagon quickly. He had to clear his mind. His relationship with Neji was all he needed in the way of romance. A public image to keep others away. Emotional involvement led to things like his brother's case. And Sasuke was not going to allow himself to fall down that path. To be so taken by one person that everything else, all sense of self, falls away. No he would have to distance himself from the blonde.

"Are you okay?" asked Neji placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't look to good." Neji leaned in and placed his forehead against Sasuke's. It was meaningless of course. Humans no longer got sick. A nice bonus to the virus running in all of their veins, the little disease was highly territorial of its hosts. Any and all alignments were devoured by it, as such humans now lived illness free lives. Well physical illnesses that was, mental illnesses could still be found in the population.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Sasuke. "I just can't be around him for too long." Neji's lips quirked up at the corners. He knew what Sasuke was talking about, and it comforted him to know he wasn't the only one being strangely affected by the two newly returned boys.

Leaning the rest of the way in Neji lightly pecked Sasuke's lips, "I know what you mean." Sasuke looked at him and returned the kiss. Breaking away Neji wounded his hand with Sasuke's and walked towards a wagon placed a little ways back, "Come on, we need to talk." Translation, let's discuss this where no one will hear.

Back in the wagon Jiraiya had offered a truce. Naruto and Gaara would remain together, while Temari, Kankuro, and him would check in on them every now and again. Naruto had Gaara had agreed. They had then been informed that the wagon they were in now was theirs to use as they saw fit, in other words their new mobile home. Smiling at the two boys they had then departed leaving them alone. Once they were gone Gaara pulled Naruto into a full on hug and they both fell to their knees.

Emotions crashed over them and their breathing became quickened. It was just too much for them to take. Life had literally thrown them a curve ball, a chance at something new, better. Gaara had even noticed the heated, possessive glances the one called Neji had been directing at him. A small thought had entered his mind, maybe he would give the kage a chance. Gaara and Naruto's relationship wasn't romantic, their shared kisses were a form of comfort to each other. Both boys had given up hope on finding someone to give their hearts to. Their bodies having been defiled long ago by the members of the Order.

Still when Gaara felt Naruto's lips touch his he returned the embrace. Lips crushing the others, hoping, searching for some normalcy in the events they had found themselves in. The two fell locked in an embrace and kiss until they parted for breath. Still locked tightly together they remained lying down on the bedding in the back of the wagon breathing and staring into each other's eyes.

After several moments they broke apart and looked around, finally taking in their new home. The back of the wagon was, for lack of a better term, empty. Other than the bedding they were sitting on there was nothing in it. It was closed in from the elements by solid wood, except for the windows, door, and what was probably the entrance to the driver's seat. Those were covered by thick black canvas. The wagon in total was about ten feet long and maybe five feet wide. Beneath the driver's seat entrance were six drawers, three wide and two high. There was also a chest by the back entrance. Other than that, there was nothing. This was their new home? It didn't appear any different to the cages in the temple basement to them. Empty, but then again at least it didn't have bars and they weren't chained in.

The two stood to inspect the chest and drawers. Naruto went to the chest, Gaara went to the drawers. Opening the lid to the chest Naruto saw several pots, pans, plates, bowls, silverware, cups, and knifes. Two large knifes. They were easily a two feet long each. "Gaara," Naruto called holding up the two knifes, well more like short swords.

Gaara looked over his shoulder from the drawers. He hadn't discovered much in them. Clothes, that looked like they would fit Naruto and him, and extra blankets. When he saw Naruto holding up the two large blades his eyes widened. What in the name of the Great War were they supposed to do with those? Why would they need them? Then Gaara remember that they were no longer in the temple, the blades were most likely for protection as well as a tool. "Just put them back for now," Gaara instructed Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. "Anything interesting in those? All that is in here other than those two, um, knifes are cooking and eating utensils."

Gaara looked into the last drawer and saw two more wool blankets. "Nope, just clothes and blankets. They seem to have provided us with the necessities. I wonder if Temari, Kankuro, and Jiraiya were the ones to do it. Or Neji and that other guy." Gaara realized he had never gotten the name of the other man who had been in the wagon and helped explain the situation. He remembered Neji mentioning someone named Sasuke, but he wasn't sure if the other man was him or not. Then his eyes narrowed when he remembered Neji grasping the raven haired male's hand.

"Something wrong Gaara?" asked Naruto seeing his friend's expression.

Gaara turned to him and quickly wiped the irritation from his face, "Nope nothing's wrong." Naruto studied him closely, looking for signs of a lie. Gaara slipped a small smile onto his face, "Honestly Naruto nothing's wrong." He then stood up and placed a quick kiss to Naruto's lips. "Come on, let's look outside."

The prospect of going outside made Naruto forget about Gaara's possible bad mood and he quickly agreed. Pushing the heavy canvas flap aside the two emerging youths were greeted by the soft rays of the mid-afternoon sun. After their eyes adjusted they took in the sight around them. In the background were tall sprawling mountains with snow on their high peaks. They could make out what was a conifer forest in the distance starting about halfway up the mountains and spilling out onto the edges of the valley. The valley itself was a myriad of wild grasses, lush wildflowers, berry bushes, and deciduous trees. A small brook ran close to where the caravan had set up for the night.

The caravan itself was made up of dozens of wagons all painted one of two colors. They had all been pulled into what appeared to be an inner circle and an outer circle. In the center of the wagons all of the sheep, horses, and oxen were kept for the night. Between the outer and inner circles fires had been set up and people were roaming about cooking, cleaning, and doing chores. Children ran around laughing and playing. Dogs barked and chased after the children, while parents, grandparents, or older siblings watched on.

The scene was alien to Naruto and Gaara, but it also brought smiles to their faces. It brought them a semblance of peace to know that they would now be living in such a peaceful and warm atmosphere. As they surveyed their surroundings a little more, a loud call came from the right of them, "Hey! You two are up!" They looked in the direction of the loud, nearly deafening, sound and saw the strangest thing ever. A male, about their age so around sixteen, with wild untamed brown locks, rich brown eyes, and red fang like tattoos on each cheek. That wasn't what was weird though, what was weird was that he was riding a dog, a large white dog with brown ears. "I'm glad to see you two are okay," said the boy as he stopped next to them and hopped off of his unusual stead. "Oh right, I'm Kiba!" he said holding out his hand.

Naruto took it instantly, "I'm Naruto."

"Gaara," the redhead said not bothering to shake the new face's hand.

'Woof!' the dog bark, the sound causing subtle vibrations to pass through both Naruto and Gaara's body. The dog wasn't just loud! His bark was resonating.

"Oh right, sorry boy," said Kiba patting the dog's large head. A head which came to Kiba's shoulders. "This is Akamaru, my dog." He then smiled at Gaara and Naruto, "I was one of the ones who got you out of that rat infested sad excuse for a temple."

Gaara and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the accurate description of the place they had, not too long ago, been locked up in. "Don't take all the credit," said a man wearing a large jacket. Its hood covered the man's head while its collar covered the bottom half of his face. To make it even harder to make out his face the man had on a pair of extremely dark glasses.

The two treasures watched as Kiba smiled, spun around, and wrapped his arms around the newcomer. They paid no mind as the brunet pulled down the zipper of his collar and kissed him. They watched unmoved as the taller man's arms snaked around Kiba's waist holding him tightly. When the two broke apart Kiba said, "I wasn't taking all the credit Shino." Shino didn't seem to care and just kissed Kiba again. After the second kiss was thru and Naruto and Gaara were feeling a little awkward, mainly because of the moan that had escaped Kiba's lips, Kiba turned around and grinned at them. "This is my partner Shino."

"Nice to meet you," Shino said.

"Hi!" said Naruto.

Gaara just inclined his head. Neither of the two needed Kiba to elaborate what he meant by partner. It was obvious considering their earlier display. It also wasn't uncommon at all for two men to be together. The old customs of union were no longer followed. Instead people joined together through their own means. If they choose a lifelong commitment they called each other partners.

When such a decision was made normally the caravan or village would hold a small celebration, but no ceremony was ever conducted. Usually as a symbol of their commitment between the two people would be exchange, necklaces. Upon closer inspection of Kiba's neck they could see such a necklace hanging. They could easily surmise that Shino was wearing the other half. The necklaces were interlocking designs, usually unique to the couple.

The one around Kiba's neck was a beetle. When Gaara glanced at Shino and saw him fixing his jacket he caught a glimpse of two fangs that had a clasp between them. It appeared that when the two necklaces were put together it would be the two fangs cradling the beetle. Gaara also noted that Kiba's beetle was gold, while the fangs around Shino's neck were silver. Again not something unusual, to see the use of two separate metals.

"So do you know where you are going to eat tonight?" asked Kiba.

Gaara pulled himself out of his thoughts and began to shake his head no, but to his astonishment Naruto said, "Jiraiya offered to take care of us tonight."

"Oh, you're lucky!" said Kiba. "Tsunade, his partner, is a great cook!"

"He has a partner?" asked Naruto. So there was someone else who was connected to him.

"Yeah, she is also the caravan's doctor," answered Kiba. "Come on, we'll show you the way to their wagon. Oh!" He spun around and pointed to a symbol on the side of Gaara and Naruto's wagon, "Remember that sign. That way you two don't mistake yours for anyone else's." The symbol was a black spiral with a red "Ai" kanji in the center. "We didn't really know anything else to mark your wagon with. Hope you two don't mind."

"No, it's perfect," Gaara said. He didn't care if the identifying symbol was a combination of the birthmarks that marked Naruto and him as treasures. It also served as a reminder of who they were, so it was fine.

xXx Nine Treasures xXx

As Sasuke and Neji entered their shared wagon their hands broke apart and they sat on opposite sides. Resting his head against the sanded planks of wood Neji breathed a sigh of relieve. It was tiring having to keep up the constant façade of being a couple with Sasuke all the time. A ghost of a smile crossed his features, though maybe that wouldn't be an issue anymore. The short walk back to their wagon gave Neji enough time to come to a decision regarding the caravan's newest redhead. Likewise Sasuke had drawn a conclusion about what to do in regards to a specific blonde with ocean blue eyes, and it was completely different from what he had been thinking earlier.

"So, how should we go about this?" Neji asked. He was happy that in the end he and Sasuke hadn't taken their farce so far as to exchange necklaces and form a lifelong partnership. It was frowned upon to break one off once the commitment was made. Not unheard of, but frowned upon none the less, especially for those in higher positions.

"Anything works for me, just as long as I get him," said Sasuke resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

Neji smirked, he felt the same way. Of course there was one small issue to deal with. "Are they really a couple?" Neji asked out loud. The icy cold glare he felt coming from Sasuke told him of his friend's opinion of such a thing. Neji couldn't believe it. Less than two days and the two little treasures had somehow done what no other had. Capture the hearts of Konoha no Kaze's two most influential men.

They heard laughter pass by their wagon and Sasuke instantly perked up. Walking to the window he glanced out and saw Naruto and Gaara walking by, escorted by Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. "Jiraiya and Tsunade's wagon is the one with the toad and slug within a circle on the side," Kiba was saying.

Sasuke smiled, "Neji you up for a visit to Tsunade and Jiraiya's?"

Neji smiled back, "Sounds good."

The two went for the door, paused, looked at each other, sighed, and intertwined their fingers. Even if they wanted Gaara and Naruto, if the two were in a relationship it wouldn't do to have people thinking Sasuke and Neji weren't. Hands clasped tightly they walked down to the dark red wagon with the symbol of a toad and slug within a circle. There they found Naruto and Gaara sitting and being served large bowls of Tsunade's world famous, at least it should be world famous, mutton stew.

Tsunade, a woman with light blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and a really large bust, turned to see Neji and Sasuke walking over to them. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," she said with a bored expression. "And to what do we owe the honor of the kage and his right hand man coming to visit?"

Neji repressed the urge to roll his eyes for the second time that day. Tsunade had been kage before him, so she wasn't the least bit impressed by his status. After all she had been the one to hand him the title. Jiraiya had been her second in command at the time, so he also didn't show much regard for their appearance. Of course neither Sasuke nor Neji really cared. It was nice having people who would not constantly address them formally.

"We heard Gaara and Naruto walking by and also overheard they were headed here, so we thought we would come check up on them," explained Neji his arm slipping around Sasuke's waist.

"That's kind of you," said Gaara. He wasn't looking at Neji when he said it. He couldn't, the image of him holding the other male to him was, well sickening.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," said the one Gaara wanted to throttle for no reason. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier." Gaara wanted to point out he had plenty of time to introduce himself, he had just not done it. He also noted that the raven was indeed the other name Neji had mentioned.

Of course he didn't and Naruto's cheerful voice filled the gap of his unsaid words, "Hi nice to meet you." Gaara looked to his friend and saw a wondrous glint in his eyes. Gaara felt a stab go through him. Apparently it wasn't bad enough he had somehow fallen for somebody who was taken, but Naruto had as well, and in such a short amount of time. Gaara leaned over and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek conveying his sympathy for what they would both now be going through. Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder in a sign of understanding.

Unbeknownst to the redhead and blonde treasures their small display of comfort was mistaken by the two they wanted as a sign of affection. Tsunade offered Neji and Sasuke some stew, which they gladly accepted, and they sat down. The evening meal passed with little to no important conversation. Tsunade inquired about whether or not Naruto and Gaara had everything they needed, to which they replied they did. Jiraiya asked if they would be willing to help out with the herding of the sheep tomorrow once the caravan started moving again. After being assured someone would drive their wagon for them they agreed. Once the sun had set and things had winded down four people stood and excused themselves. They walked in silence back to their wagons. Each filled with thoughts of the other, and how they didn't have a chance because they were taken.

xXx Nine Treasures xXx

Underground, in a dark room lit only by several torches a man stood glaring at two open cages. Each cage had a black, plush cushion resting inside, with a chain and shackle left on top of it. The man had mid shoulder length silver hair tied at the nape of his neck, black eyes, and large glasses. His eyes narrowed as he took in the figure of the beheaded corpse. Sighing Kabuto turned away from the scene before him, "Orochimaru-sama will be most displeased that they got away." His soft, eerily cheerful voice filled the empty room and echoed in the hallway as he left. Climbing up the stairs he sighed as he came out into the run down main room of the temple. Briskly he walked passed benches and out the double doors.

Again Kabuto took in his surroundings and sighed, four more dead bodies. "It appears they had help or were taken," Kabuto said examining one body. "This isn't the work of either Gaara's sand, Naruto's wind, or their demon cloaks." Looking up from the scorched corpse Kabuto looked out over the valley. "Where have you gone to little treasures?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Me: OMG! I'm already bringing in the villains! This is so unlike me!**

**Voice: It is, what do you have planned?**

**Me: I will never tell!**

**Voice: Fine! But when can I stop looking at Neji and Sasuke being cuddly with each other, it's creepy.**

**Me: Just wait a couple chapters, I promise you will get to see them together before…**

**Voice: Before?**

**Me: Review! *runs away***

**Voice: Hey! You get back here! aliendroid! **


	3. Chapter 2: Turmoil of Emotions

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Okay, so my winter break is coming up. During that time I will have more time to write. So expect constant updates to all of my ongoing stories. I'm even going to try and get to the ones I have been neglecting. But enough of that on with the tale! Oh a little bit of NejiGaa and SasuNaru ahead.**

**Rating: M (violence, nudity, and hints of past rape)**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Never have, and unfortunately never will.**

_Chapter 2: Turmoil of Emotions_

The moon was just sinking behind the mountains when jade eyes snapped open. Gaara bolted up, his breathing hard and ragged, his hands trembling, and his body was covered in sweat. Images played out in Gaara's mind. Dark walls, torches positioned at the corners of a room, bars surrounded him, chains tied him down, grinning faces peering down at him, the low chanting of numerous voices, a stone table, hands touching him, something forcing its way inside his body. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut forcing the memories aside, willing his mind and body to relax. As his breathing slowed and the trembling stopped Gaara looked to his side to find Naruto sleeping. The only sign of his own inner turmoil was the crease to his brow.

Gaara took a moment to study his friend's visage. His blonde locks seemed to glow, even in the dim light in the back of the wagon. His long lashes curved up framing his closed eyes. The fox like whisker marks on his cheeks were darkened by the shadows, cast by the pale light that was streaming in through the open window. Naruto's full baby pink lips were slightly parted, even breathes escaping. Smiling softly Gaara leaned down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's creased brow. At the touch Naruto appeared to relax. Gaara remained awake sitting beside Naruto, his hand running through the blonde locks, waiting for the sun to rise.

As the sun rose over the valley casting warm light onto the lush green surroundings, dew glistened and sparkled giving the land a jewel like appearance. Like an emerald glistening in the sun. Gaara slowly got up from his position beside Naruto and walked to the canvas door of their shared wagon. Pulling back the material the redhead was greeted by the intense rays of morning, and the scent of roasting coffee.

"Good morning Gaara-kun," said a friendly-brotherly voice to the right of the wagon. Gaara looked over and saw a man with mahogany brown hair tied back in a pony tail sitting beside a fire. As Gaara studied the man further he saw a prominent scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and partially onto each cheek. His eyes were a warm welcoming brown that shown with humor. Gaara noted the man's skin was almost a mocha color, but not quite. His lips were pulled back in an easy and accepting smile. "Care to join me for some coffee?" the man asked.

Gaara blinked and nodded. Stepping down from the wagon he took in the man's full appearance as he stood, two coffee cups in hand. He was wearing dark blue pants that hugged his obviously muscular legs, and had on a white cotton shirt that hung loosely around his frame. Gaara spotted a dark silver necklace hanging from the man's neck. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. It was three petal-like shapes surrounding a circle. Gaara figured he was most likely seeing only half of the actual design, as it was most likely a necklace of commitment.

The man handed him a steaming mug of coffee and Gaara said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm Iruka by the way. I'm glad the clothes fit," Iruka said indicating the black pants and red shirt Gaara had put on.

"Yes, thank you," Gaara said.

"No problem, care to join me for breakfast, you and Naruto-kun both of course?" Iruka queried, before turning back to the fire. Gaara followed him and sat on an available folding stool. He silently watched as Iruka set to cooking. He placed a grate across the fire; on top of that he set a large cast iron skillet with a long handle. Quickly the brunet man strode across the way to a dark red wagon with a black symbol painted on it. As Gaara looked at the symbol he realized it was the completed design of the necklace around Iruka's neck. From the three petal-like shapes three tapered triangles connected to the next one, and a circle surrounded the entire design. "When will Naruto-kun be getting up?" Iruka asked as he came back to the fire, a small basket in hand.

Gaara glanced up to the sky and took in the position of the sun. "Not too much longer," Gaara answered. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," Iruka said placing diced salted ham onto the heated skillet filling the air with the sound and smell of the sizzling meat.

"Um, why are you being so nice?" Gaara asked looking into his cup of coffee. "I mean Naruto and I are capable of fending for ourselves."

Iruka smiled at the redhead, "I'm sure you can." He stirred the ham, reached into the basket again pulling out some diced peppers, and placed them in the skillet. "But I was told to keep watch over you two until you got acquainted with the way things work."

"I see," Gaara mumbled, his mind drifting off. So that was the reason. Peaking over his mug he took in the man's form again and smiled. Even if the man was told to, Gaara had a funny feeling he would have done it without the order. This man, Iruka, seemed to be a genuinely kind person. He reminded Gaara a bit of Naruto in that regard, open and friendly.

"Yo," came a voice from the direction of the wagon with the black design. Gaara turned his head and saw the silver haired man he had first seen when he woke up yesterday. His hair was still standing up on end and leaning slightly to the side. Gaara absent mindedly wondered how it did that. His entire face was still covered, except for his right eye. The man was wearing black pants and a black shirt tucked into his waist line. Around his neck was a necklace. A circle with three tapered triangles inside it, it was the other half of the one around Iruka's neck.

"Morning Kakashi," Iruka said standing up. Gaara watched as the brunet pecked the silver haired male's cheek and handed him a cup of coffee. "Breakfast isn't quite done." Iruka went back to the fire and cracked about eight eggs into the skillet and then started to scramble the contents. "Gaara-kun perhaps you should wake up Naruto-kun," Iruka instructed.

"No need," said a sleepy voice from behind Gaara. Gaara twisted around and smiled. Naruto was scratching his stomach and yawning as he walked over to them. He had put on a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt, which he hadn't even bothered to tuck in. "That smells so good," Naruto mumbled as he sat next to Gaara.

"Thank you," Iruka said. "Coffee?" he asked holding up a fresh mug that he had just poured from the large pot next to the fire.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Yes please!" Gaara chuckled as Naruto took hold of the stone mug. He sat down next to Gaara and sighed as he breathed in the aroma.

"I'm Iruka, and this," he pointed to the silver haired male, "is Kakashi," Iruka introduced himself and his partner to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto smiled.

Gaara remained silent as Iruka dished out the scrambled eggs, ham, and peppers handing each of them a plate. He watched in amusement as Naruto practically inhaled his portion. Gaara was much more reserved as he ate, though he had to admit it was very good. "I heard you two will be helping with the herding today," said Kakashi. His voice, Gaara noted, was a bored drawl. Like he really didn't care, but his eye was sharp. Showing Gaara he was taking in their every response.

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement after he was finished washing down his eggs with more coffee. "Jiraiya asked us."

"I see," Kakashi said, his eye had turned into an upside down U, and Gaara knew the man was smiling though he couldn't see his mouth.

"Well you're going to need your strength then," Iruka added. "Are you still hungry Naruto-kun, there is still some left."

"Yes thank you!" Naruto said holding out his plate. Iruka just smiled and filled the plate again. Naruto once again set to the task of eating. After he was done he offered to help with cleaning up but Iruka told him his help was not needed. So Naruto returned to the wagon to get ready for the day. Gaara had finished at this point and was just standing to join him when the sound of Kakashi's voice caused him to turn around.

"So, are you two together?" Gaara looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Are you and Naruto lovers?" Kakashi restated.

Gaara's eyes widened as memories flooded his vision. He was chained to that stone table again, he could feel those cold rough hands on his body, hear the laughter and chanting of the men and women around him, but most of all he could feel the pain as something moved deep inside his body. Gaara fell to the ground shaking, the coffee cup falling from his grip and clattering to the dirt, spilling its contents.

"Gaara!" Iruka yelled rushing to his side. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara was shaking uncontrollably as the memories, the sights, sounds, feelings; all of it racked his senses. He could barely hear the sounds of people surrounding him, but when he felt a pair of arms encase him he tried to pull away instantly.

"Gaara, it's me!" Naruto called clutching his friend to him. "Calm down Gaara. They aren't here, they can't touch you," Naruto whispered in his ear and he rocked him back and forth.

Gaara heard Naruto voice, felt him slowly rocking him back and forth. With a shaky voice Gaara said, "Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Yes, it's me Gaara."

Neji and Sasuke had been going about their morning rounds when they heard the panicked voice of Iruka call out. Hearing Gaara's name being shouted Neji's heart clenched, and he took off at a run towards the direction of the yell. When he got there he saw Gaara curled up in a ball on the ground shaking in Naruto's arms. Naruto was running his hand through his hair and whispering to him softly. He couldn't make out what the blonde was saying but he could see it was calming the distraught redhead. After a couple minuets Naruto stood up, pulling Gaara with him.

Neji stepped forward and asked, "What happened?" His eyes were trained on Gaara's form. His usually soft pale skin was ashen, and there was a sheen from a layer of sweat on his brow. Neji felt a pang in his chest as he took in the fragile, almost broken, appearance of the first treasure. "Kakashi? Iruka?" He asked turning towards the two older men hoping for an answer.

"Kakashi asked him a question and then," Iruka started. He was obviously at a loss as to what just happened.

"What did he ask him?" Naruto's voice was clipped and cold as his normally ocean blue eyes, now icy, landed on Kakashi. "What did you ask him?"

Kakashi glared back into the cold anger that was emanating from the blonde's stare. "I asked him if you two are lovers."

Neji watched as Naruto's eyes widened and he visibly tensed. It was like his whole body had become as stiff as a board. His eyes turned haunted, and his arms tightened around Gaara. He didn't break down like Gaara had, but it was obvious the idea of intimacy was frightening to both of them, that the idea of sex was something neither wanted to imagine. Naruto shook his head. "No we don't have sex," it was a blunt answer, and it showed just how uncomfortable he was with the idea.

Neji's eyes traveled to Gaara and his heart constricted. The younger male had obviously been through more than they knew about while he was in the clutches of the Order. His eyes narrowed at the thought of those vile radicals touching Gaara, his Gaara. Neji's fists clenched at his side as anger built up inside him. A pale hand landed on his shoulder and he looked back to see Sasuke's onyx gaze peering into his opal one. Sasuke shook his head slowly, silently telling Neji to calm down. Neji took a deep breath and centered himself, pushing the anger away. His gaze returned to Gaara and Naruto. The blonde was once again hugging the redhead to him. They might not be physically intimate but they were obviously still together. It hurt to see them like that. To know it wasn't him comforting Gaara.

"Gaara," Temari's voice pulled Neji out of his thoughts. He looked over to the woman as she crossed in front of her brother. Kneeling down she peered up into his jade eyes. "Gaara are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Gaara's voice was still shaky but the soft sound drifted to Neji. As it reached his ears Neji felt his entire body relax. "Sorry to worry you," Gaara said softly.

"It's alright," Temari said, her hand reaching up and softly stroking Gaara's cheek. Gaara flinched slightly but didn't pull back, and Temari smiled, thankful that he was willing to try and accept her comfort.

"Gaara-kun," Iruka said walking forward, "We are sorry. Kakashi didn't mean too…"

"No, it's okay," Gaara interrupted. "There is no way you could have known." Gaara stood up and bowed, "Thank you for breakfast." He then turned and headed towards the wagon with Naruto right by his side.

Sasuke and Neji watched as the two vanished from their sight into the wagon. Neji turned and addressed the crowd that had gathered, "This isn't a show! Get back to your wagons and get ready to leave," he instructed. As if snapped out of a trance by their kage's words everyone started to mill about and get ready to start moving again. "Sasuke," Neji called.

"Yes," the raven haired male answered stepping up to Neji's side.

"Make sure everyone is ready to go in an hour," Neji instructed. "I want to reach Kusagakure a little after noon."

"Understood," Sasuke said. Before Sasuke could walk off, Neji pulled him close and kissed him softly. Sasuke kissed him back then went on his way.

"When will you two drop the act?" asked Kakashi from behind Neji. He and Iruka were the only ones privy to the knowledge that Neji and Sasuke weren't really in a relationship.

"When someone I want comes along," Neji answered his eyes drifting to Gaara's wagon.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Then you should probably do it soon. Or that person just might slip through your fingers." Neji turned around to ask what the older male meant but Kakashi was already walking back towards his own wagon carrying several dishes as he went.

Neji's eyes narrowed. How could he drop the act when it was so obvious the one he truly wanted was already with someone else? Not only that, was scared of intimacy. Closing his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts, Neji opened them, took one last longing look at Gaara's wagon, and turned away heading towards his wagon and horse.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

A black stallion rode hard across the well beaten dirt road heading northeast towards Otogakure. His rider was pushing him hard, demanding the beast to go faster, never letting it slow down. When it was obvious the animal would collapse Kabuto reined in next to a small stream allowing the horse to breath and rest. Kabuto looked up towards the sun and gauged the time. He had been on the road since daybreak, so about ten hours. Deciding he would give the horse twenty minutes he reached into his saddle bags, and pulled out a couple of biscuits. Sitting beneath a shaded tree he set to eating and thinking about what he knew of the present situation.

_I know that the Ichibi and Kyuubi were taken to that temple two weeks ago, I took them there myself. I know that they couldn't have been taken no more than five days ago, if not sooner. I also know that there is no way anyone outside of the Order could have known about their location. Which leads me to believe we have or had a traitor amongst us. Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased with this. His two favorites have been taken. As long as no one finds out about the truth then it should be fine. As long as we get Gaara and Naruto back before the true secrets of the virus can be revealed it won't matter._

Standing up from his place beneath the tree, Kabuto swung himself up onto his horse, and started off in the direction of Otogakure again. If he pressed the animal hard enough he should make it their by tomorrow evening. Deciding that wasn't good enough Kabuto urged the animal faster.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Konoha no Kaze came to rest just outside a small grouping of rundown, battered grey buildings. Gaara tensed as people turned and stared at him as he walked by herding sheep as he went. His hand instantly went to the headband hiding the kanji on his forehead. Smiling when his fingers touched the material he continued on his way, his thoughts drifting off to just before they had set out for the day.

"_Gaara," Neji's voice came from behind him. Gaara turned around, his pale green eyes landing on the form of the one who stole his heart without realizing it. "Here," Neji held out a white headband, "Put this on."_

_Gaara stared at the cloth. "Why?" he asked not understanding the reason behind such a request._

"_We are going to be stopping in a village today, and though it is a Christian village they may still recognize the symbol. So I wanted to have you wear this," Neji explained. "You don't have too," He quickly said, "I mean if you don't care…"_

_But Neji never got to finish what he was going to say because Gaara had taken the cloth and tied it to his forehead. With a small, appreciative smile Gaara said, "Thank you Neji."_

"_Ah," Neji tried to say something. After a while Gaara realized the taller male was embarrassed about something. Gaara tilted his head to the side, "Oh right, welcome." With that said Neji sprinted off leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Gaara standing there._

Sighing Gaara pulled himself out of his thoughts and back to the task at hand. "Hey you! Get back here!" Gaara turned his head at the loud and energetic voice of Naruto. A quiet laugh slipped passed his lips as he watched his friend chase a young lamb that had darted away from the rest of the mob. "Stop!" Naruto was calling as he ran after it. After a couple minutes of the creature darting back and forth, sidestepping Naruto, and dashing between his legs Naruto finally grabbed hold of it. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he carried it back to the flock.

"He sure does have a lot of energy," said a voice beside Gaara. Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. "Naruto, I mean," Sasuke said as Gaara continued to stare at him.

Gaara tore his eyes away from the taller male and said, "Yes, yes he does." Then Gaara smiled again, "He always has been a ball of energetic sunshine. His brilliance is the only light I have ever had." Though he was smiling his eyes had taken on a distant and longing look.

"You really do love him," Sasuke said. Gaara turned his head and peered at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. Sasuke's voice had sounded resigned. Gaara couldn't understand why such a man, who carried the aura of total confidence, would have such a tone.

Realizing what he had asked Gaara looked back to Naruto, who was once again chasing the baby lamb. He laughed as he saw the blonde dive for the little creature only to miss again. "Yes I do love him," Gaara said. "But I have never slept with him," Gaara finished, "Nor will I."

Sasuke looked at Gaara with absolute confusion. Gaara's face appeared peaceful has he said that, like it was perfectly fine to be so close to the one who held your heart and not be able to touch them. Sasuke knew that wasn't the case. Hell just being in the same vicinity as the blonde treasure made him craze! He couldn't imagine sharing a wagon and bed with him, and remaining in control of his desires. Actually Sasuke was one hundred percent certain that if such as case was to ever present itself he would jump Naruto instantly. "Why?" Sasuke asked, needing to know the reason for their lack of intimacy, especially when it was obvious they loved each other.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a pained smile. "After what we've been through, sex isn't something we desire." What Gaara didn't say was that sex wasn't something they desired from each other. No Naruto and Gaara had promised the only person they would willingly let take them would be someone who could protect their hearts from the world that wished to hurt them. Someone who would keep them save from the fanatics who sought to control them and their abilities. Gaara sighed with resigned longing. He had found such a person; unfortunately that person was taken by the one standing next to him.

"Well, I have to meet up with Neji," Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Gaara felt a pang of irrational jealousy and hatred well up inside of him when Sasuke said Neji's name. All Gaara could think was: why could he have him? Why couldn't he have Neji? Why did Sasuke get him? It wasn't fair! Then Gaara realized how ridiculous his thoughts were, and how crazy. According to the people he had spoken to today Neji and Sasuke had been together for nearly six years now. They moved in together when Neji was named Kage, though they have yet to exchange commitment necklaces many expect it to happen soon. Another pang of pain found its way into Gaara's chest. This was bad. He had finally been freed from the Order, and he falls in love with someone who was taken. Because of it Gaara was experiencing more emotional turmoil then he had ever before.

"Gaara!" the redhead turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Oof, Naruto off!" Gaara demanded as his friend straddled his hips.

"Hey Gaara! Kiba said there's a lake nearby! He invited us to go swimming," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Gaara couldn't help but smile back, but he wasn't in the mood to be around people. "Sorry Naruto, why don't you go with them, I'm not in the mood."

Naruto looked at Gaara, his excited eyes darkening with worry. "Is it about Neji?" Naruto asked. Gaara bit his lip, but nodded. Naruto stood up, pulling Gaara with him, and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

The two pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Jade met sapphire and held. Slowly Naruto moved closer and pressed his lips to Gaara's. Gaara's hand came up and cradled Naruto's head and he deepened the kiss needing the comfort. His emotions were in absolute chaos, he needed Naruto's comfort. He needed his friends protective light to drive away the creeping shadows of his pain filled heart. Gaara's tongue licked along Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, asking for more. Naruto granted it opening up. Their tongues met and danced with each other. It was a languid dance, not a heated battle for dominance. Breaking apart, breathing harshly, Naruto rested his forehead on Gaara's. "I love you Naruto," Gaara said softly.

"I love you Gaara," Naruto said with equal softness. They looked at each other, and kissed again. This kiss was light, just a quick peck. "You sure it is okay for me to go?" Naruto asked breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," Gaara said, giving Naruto another peck. "Have fun, I mean it!" Gaara demanded.

Naruto smiled, "Okay, see you in a couple hours!" Naruto released Gaara and took off running.

Neji watched as Naruto ran to meet up with Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. He felt like a hand had grabbed hold of his heart and tore it from his chest. And someone had, Gaara. Gaara had brutally laid claim to Neji's heart and was presently crushing it without realizing it. It was totally unconscious on Gaara's part but it tore at Neji none the less. '_I love you Naruto,_' Gaara's voice reverberated in his head, crushing him with each syllable. '_I love you Naruto_.' That soft voice, barely a whisper on the wind, so full of emotion, of love, of something Neji could never name. Was afraid to name. '_I love you Naruto_.' It hurt, it hurt so much to hear those words, to admit they were being said, that they had been said, had been returned with equal softness and meaning. '_I love you Naruto,_' '_I love you Gaara_.'

"Neji?" Sasuke's voice broke Neji out of his thoughts. He turned around only to find himself embraced in his friend's arms. "I'm sorry Neji," Sasuke whispered softly. Neji's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, returning the embrace, knowing his friend was also suffering. How did this happen? How did two people who had just come into their lives not three days ago manage to affect them so much?

No that was wrong Neji realized. Gaara and Naruto have always been a part of their lives. They had always been their target. To rescue the two boys their parents gave their lives to protect, to see the faces of the ones their parents had deemed precious enough to die for. Gaara and Naruto had always been their goal. Neji thought ruefully, he has probably been in love with the redhead he has spent his entire life chasing after for longer than he cared to admit.

They had been raised, trained, groomed for the sole purpose of finding and bringing Naruto and Gaara home. Neji remembers looking at Gaara's pictures well into the night. Staring at red hair, jade eyes rimmed with natural black lines, and a red kanji "Ai" tattoo. Yes Neji realized, he has loved the baby in those pictures. He was his connection to his father, but why had he fallen for Gaara and not Naruto? His dad died protecting the blonde, not the redhead. Neji realized he couldn't answer that. Just as he was sure Sasuke couldn't answer why he had fallen for Naruto instead of Gaara.

Breaking away from Sasuke's arms Neji placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Come on, we need to oversee the trading," Neji instructed linking his hands with Sasuke's and walking away. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he just followed quietly beside Neji.

From behind them Gaara watched them leave his heart shattering, as if it was nothing more than a glass window with a rock thrown through it. "Neji," Gaara whispered as he watched his love's retreating form. Turning away from the scene of Sasuke and Neji walking away, hands clasped, Gaara headed towards his and Naruto's wagon. He needed to be alone.

Two hours later the caravan had pulled away from the village and headed towards the lake. Naruto and the group he had left with met them and helped set up camp. Gaara watched as families joined together and started their evening routines. When Naruto came and sat down next to him neither spoke, they just gazed out at the peace that filled the small caravan Konoha no Kaze. They just allowed themselves to take in the serenity that surrounded them for the first time in their lives. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, happy he was able to share the moment with him, but wishing he could have Neji by his side. Naruto understood how he felt, Gaara knew he did.

When a loud shout was heard from a sentry Naruto and Gaara snapped to attention. "Bandits!" the call rang out accompanied by a horn. Gaara and Naruto exchanged quick glances and jumped up. They ran swiftly towards the direction the call had come from in time to see a group of about thirty on horseback running towards them.

"Do it Gaara!" Naruto said as he rushed forward.

Gaara smirked and raised his hands. A wall of sand surrounded the caravan as Naruto and the rest of the Konoha no Kaze's defenses ran out to meet their attackers head on. Gaara easily parted the sand and stepped out of the protective barrier. Closing the hole he had come through he went to join the others. "Naruto!" he called as he saw the blonde being thrown to ground. A gust of wind threw the man back and he landed on the ground dead. "Never mind," Gaara said as he got to Naruto's side.

"Let's show these guys what happens when they mess with our home," Naruto said. Gaara smirked thinking a good fight was just what he needed. It was something he knew. With a nod they broke apart.

Neji was shocked to say the least when the wall of sand surrounded the caravan, but even more than that he was surprised when Naruto and Gaara joined in with the defense without having to be asked. Neji and Sasuke watched with rapt attention as Naruto and Gaara easily took out opponent after opponent. "There good," Kiba said from next to them.

"Yes they are," said Kakashi. "But shouldn't we be concentrating on the matter at hand?"

"You're right," said Sasuke smirking, "Can't let them do all the work." Unsheathing his katana he drove it through the chest of the nearest bandit. Blonde gushed forth as Sasuke removed the blade bathing the ground and him in its ruby coloring.

Neji easily knocked out several people, his skilled and accurate movements aiming for vital points, and using his families unique abilities he destroyed them. Three men fell to the ground at his feet coughing up blood caused by their imploded or exploded lungs and hearts. Neji smirked as his victims fell to the ground.

"Gaara!" Naruto's scream caused Neji to turn around just in time to see a man with a blade grab hold of his redhead. "Let him go!" Naruto growled.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Gaara yelled. He felt the blade dig into his neck and he felt blood trickle down his throat.

Naruto was ignoring him, his eyes locked onto the blade at Gaara's throat, the blood traveling down from the small wound. "Release him!"

Neji and Sasuke watched as Naruto's blue eyes turned purple, then red and narrowed like a cat's eye. His teeth elongated, his fingernails sharpened, his lips turned black, and his hair stood on end. But what had them standing still, including the rest of Konoha no Kaze's soldiers and the bandits was the red cloak that was encasing Naruto. A red fox like cloak was surrounding the blonde, wrapping around him.

"Stop it Naruto!" Gaara cried. "Stop it! You'll die!" Gaara had tears in his eyes as he watched the demon's cloak envelope his best friend. "Stop it! Please stop it! Don't do this! Naruto!" He fought against the man holding him. He had to get free. He had to stop Naruto from unleashing the full power of the cloak. Not caring about what happen to him he called, "Suna shuriken". Sand flew and embedded into his capture. One shuriken landed in Gaara's leg but he ignored it as he rushed forward and threw his arms around Naruto. "Stop it! STOP IT! NARUTO!" Gaara pleaded. "Stop this, you can't. It'll kill you, Naruto," tears ran down Gaara's eyes as he hugged Naruto to him. "I can't lose you Naruto, please don't leave me alone. Naruto." Gaara's voice was desperate, pleading, frantic.

"Gaara," Naruto's voice was harsh in Gaara's ears but he just held Naruto tighter. "Help…Gaara," Naruto cried as he collapsed in pain. The cloak receded, revealing deep gashes in Naruto's skin.

"Naruto!" Gaara called as his friend fell unconscious in his arms. "Naruto!"

"Quick get Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya as he ran up to them. "Gaara remove the shield so we can get him inside."

Gaara did as he was instructed, and using his sand picked Naruto up. Neji and Sasuke rushed to his side. Gaara's attention was diverted by the fleeing bandits. His eyes narrowed. Raising his arms he called upon a wave of sand and buried the retreating men. "Sabaku taiso!" Gaara called and the sand collapsed inward, crushing those caught in it. No one survived. Every Konoha no Kaze soldier returned alive. Naruto let out a pained whimper and Gaara whipped around and grasped his hand. "Naruto," he called.

"Move, let me through!" Tsunade's voice reached his ears. Her eyes landed on the sight of Naruto floating on a bed of sand. She quickly assessed the visible damage. It looked like pieces of his skin had been torn away, muscle was exposed and bleeding, but as she watched she could see the wounds closing up. "Move!" she said stepping up close. She lifted her hand and it started to glow.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaara when he saw her hand begin to glow.

"I'm going to help speed up his healing process," Tsunade said. She smiled at Gaara, "The virus doesn't just gift us with the ability to destroy." As she said this Gaara watched as Naruto's natural speedy healing, that was part of being a treasure, sped up. Tsunade's hands passed over the worse of the wounds. When her legs wobbled Gaara used his sand to cradle her. "Thanks," she said, but she never let her concentration waver.

Gaara absently noted that Sasuke was following closely with a pained and worried expression. He didn't care, he was concentrating on keeping Naruto and Tsunade steady as they made their way back into the sand barrier surrounding the caravan. Gaara had only opened a small opening so people could pass through.

"Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee," Neji said as he crossed the entrance. "You four will stay here and protect the entrance. Don't let a single person in."

"Yes!" they said and they turned back. Kiba on top of Akamaru, and Shino stood outside the wall, while Lee and Sai stood inside.

Neji followed after the procession alongside Naruto and Gaara. When he reached Tsunade's wagon Gaara was sitting outside it on the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Without thinking twice Neji walked over to him and hugged him close. "He'll be fine," Neji whispered. "Tsunade is the most gifted healer I have ever seen. She won't let anything happen to him."

"It's my fault," Gaara whispered. Neji looked down and saw tears streaming down Gaara's face. "If I had just watched my back, if I had not lowered my sand shield, Naruto wouldn't have let his control slip. He wouldn't have used that ability. He wouldn't have risked his life like that, if only I hadn't been caught!" Gaara's voice was grief stricken. Neji could do nothing except hold Gaara closer.

Sasuke was leaning against the wagon doing everything in his power to stay calm. He watched as Neji comforted Gaara and he smiled for it. It was a small, pained smile, but a smile of happiness for his friend none the less. "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned and saw a man with raven black hair, onyx eyes, and similar features looking at him. The man's hair was longer than his, tied at the nape of his neck. "Are you okay ottoto?" Itachi asked. He could see the pain in his younger brother's eyes.

"Aniki," Sasuke said. Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and hugged.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "Tell me Sasuke." Sasuke didn't answer, instead he just allowed his brother to comfort him. How could he tell him the one he loved was the one being treated by Tsunade? His brother thought he was with Neji.

The canvas flapped pulled back an hour later and a shaky and pale Tsunade emerged. Jiraiya rushed to her side and caught her before she fell. "How is he?" Jiraiya asked, knowing better than to inquire about her state.

Tsunade's head rose and she smiled at the people standing around her wagon, all of them with worried expressions. "He's going to be fine."

Gaara, who had jumped up at the sight of Tsunade coming out of the wagon, collapsed with relieve. Neji barely had time to catch him. Naruto was fine, he was going to live. Gaara felt so much relieve wash over him he wasn't sure how to handle it. After a couple minutes Gaara asked, "Can I see him?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. Gaara stood and walked passed her and Jiraiya. Climbing the small later leading to the wagon, Gaara pulled aside the canvas, and walked inside. Dropping the flap back into place Gaara took in the scene before him. Naruto was sleeping quietly on a soft bed of wool, his breathing soft and even. There was color in his cheeks. If Gaara didn't know better he would think he had just fallen asleep for the night. He sat down beside his friend and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't do that again," Gaara whispered. "Don't you ever risk your life like that again, Naruto."

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Sasuke sat beside Naruto watching him as his chest rose and fell softly in an even rhythm. Gaara had left about ten minutes ago saying he wanted to bathe. Sasuke had offered to watch Naruto for him in his stead. Gaara had thanked him and went down to the lake. Sasuke brushed his fingers through Naruto's sunshine blonde hair. He was thrilled to find it was just as soft as it looked. There were still light traces of the wounds, but they were disappearing quickly. Sasuke had been scared as he watched Naruto being enveloped in the demon's cloak, not because he feared the blonde. No he was scared because of the panic and desperation in Gaara's voice as he begged him to stop. When he heard Gaara say he could die Sasuke had felt himself grow cold.

"_Don't do it Naruto!"_ Gaara's voice rang in Sasuke's ears. "_Stop it Naruto! Stop it! You'll die! Stop it! Please stop it! Don't do this! Naruto!_" Sasuke's heart clenched as Gaara's cries continued to play in his head like a broken record. "_Stop this, you can't. It'll kill you, Naruto_." When Gaara's final plead replayed itself Sasuke felt himself fill with an unnamed and painful emotion. "_I can't lose you Naruto, please don't leave me alone. Naruto_."

Gaara's voice had been the voice of a person watching their most important person die. Naruto had been willing to kill himself to free Gaara. How could Sasuke compete with that? How could he hope to make the blonde his? Still Sasuke couldn't deny what he wanted. He wanted Naruto, and he couldn't lie to himself about that. Leaning down he gently brushed his lips against Naruto's. Pulling back Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "I love you." Pulling back and resting against the sanded wood that made up the wagon's walls Sasuke continued watching Naruto as he slept.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara slipped out his clothes, his alabaster skin glowing in the soft light of the moon's glow. Looking up at the radiating white ball in the sky Gaara smiled. He had always felt safe under the moon's light. Closing his eyes he stepped into the lake and allowed the cool water to wash over him. With a relieved sigh Gaara dove in.

Neji watched from beside a tree as Gaara stripped and dove into the water. He was enchanted by the beauty of the other male. Neji's breath caught in his throat as he saw Gaara broke the surface. He was truly the most captivating creature Neji had ever set eyes on.

"Suna shuriken!" Gaara called and Neji quickly dodged several disks of sand. "Who's there?" Gaara called. Neji stepped out from behind the tree holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Neji!" Gaara cried has he dipped further into the water. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Neji couldn't help but find the redhead cute. The flustered and shy blush on his face made him look almost edible. "Sorry, I heard you were coming here and thought I would make sure you were okay," Neji lied. He had actually followed Gaara the entire way. "Mind if I join you?" Neji asked.

"Ah…I…suit yourself!" Gaara said turning his back to Neji.

"Then I will," Neji said with a playful smirk. He stripped and stepped into the water. While he was undressing he missed Gaara lustful glance as he snuck a peek at him. "It's chilly," Neji said as he walked up to his waist. Then quickly he dove the rest of the way in.

Gaara looked around waiting for Neji to come up. After a minute he started to worry. "Neji?" Gaara called. "Neji! Come on, where are you? Gah!" Gaara was quickly pulled under. Re-surfacing he coughed up water and gasped for air. Neji was laughing from behind him. "You…asshole…that…was…mean!" Gaara forced out between gasps and coughs.

"But you should see your face," Neji exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Gaara said and Neji found himself dragged down by a tendril of sand.

"No…fair!" Neji coughed as he broke the surface. He grabbed Gaara and pulled him flush against his body and started to tickle him.

"No stop! Don't, let go!" Gaara wailed as tears collected in his eyes. "No, stop Neji!"

"Do you surrender?" Neji asked still tickling the smaller teen.

"Yes, yes, so stop!" Gaara gasped out between fits of laughter. When he did Gaara turned around and glared at Neji. "That was…mean," Gaara breathed out as his eyes met Neji's. He stared into the silver and lavender depths of Neji's opal like eyes, captivated by the swirl of emotion in them. Neji stared into the iridescent jade orbs that held his unable to look away. Like a magnet their faces moved closer and their lips brushed. There was a sigh and they mutually deepened the kiss. Neji's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist pulling him closer. Gaara's arms went around Neji's neck pulling him down.

Neji's tongue snuck out and Gaara opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Neji's tongue explored the unfamiliar and sweet cavern. Gaara's tongue stroke against his, begging for more. When the need for air became too great they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Then a light clicked inside Gaara's mind and he broke away from Neji. "I'm sorry!" he said as he swam to the bank.

"Gaara!" Neji called after him his hand outstretched. "Wait Gaara!"

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!" Gaara said as he gathered his clothes, dressed quickly, and ran leaving Neji alone.

"Gaara," Neji called softly lowering his hand. "Shit!" he yelled punching the surface of the water.

Gaara raced back to his and Naruto's wagon. When he reached it he got there just in time to see Sasuke exiting. "Gaara?" Sasuke asked shocked to see the frantic redhead. Gaara blushed and just pushed past him.

"Thank you for watching him," Gaara said. "Good night." Gaara couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, not after kissing Neji. Gaara undressed and slipped into bed beside Naruto. Reaching out his hand he grasped Naruto's, seeking some form of comfort from his friend. '_I can't believe I did that! Shit what have I done?_' Gaara mentally cursed himself.

Sasuke was confused as he walked back to his and Neji's wagon. When he reached it he saw an equally flustered Neji standing beside the wagon. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. He knew Neji had followed Gaara down to the lake. He just didn't know what had happened at the lake while he was with Naruto.

"Nothing," said Neji. "Come on let's go to sleep." Sasuke watched as Neji climbed into the wagon. Confused and more than a little lost, Sasuke followed him and got into bed.

Neji fell asleep thinking about Gaara and the feel of his lips and body pressed against him.

Gaara fell asleep thinking about Neji. Thoughts of Neji holding him, of those strong arms wrapped around him.

Sasuke didn't sleep, his mind was filled with thoughts of Naruto. But he was also worried about Neji and Gaara. Naruto was at the forefront of his mind. The feel of his lips against his keeping him awake.

Naruto slept peacefully, dreaming of Sasuke kissing him lighting and saying he loves him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'm ending it there for right now! I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Please review! Remember reviews encourage me to write more!**

**Voice: Why would Naruto using the demon's cloak kill him?**

**Me: Because it causes him damage.**

**Voice: Oh, like in the anime/manga when he uses the Kyuubi's power.**

**Me: Right!**


	4. Chapter 3: Boiling Point

_**Nine Treasures**_

**And now, I torture you all some more! Muhahahahaha! This chapter took me a day and a half to write! I can't believe it! I blame Cream Puff! She just gave me a really loose idea for this chapter along with a general timeline, then left! What good is a plot bunny if it doesn't stick around to help write the story!**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: I would love it if you gifted me with Neji and Gaara.**

_Chapter 3: Boiling Point_

Gaara sat outside his and Naruto's wagon looking up at the crescent moon. Earlier had been a disaster. He should have never allowed something like that to happen. To lose his control and to just give in, it was beyond anything he knew. Worse still was the fact that he had given into to Neji, a person who was already in a relationship. "Fuck!" Gaara cursed bowing his head in utter shame. "I'm an idiot." He felt like crying. He felt like tearing something to shreds. But more than anything, he felt the want to do it again. He could still clearly remember the feel of Neji's lips on his, Neji's arms wrapped around his waist, Neji's member pressed against his hip. Gaara blushed deeply, the color rivaling that of his hair.

Sighing he looked around the caravan. It was late, or early depending on how one looked at it. Judging by the position of the moon and stars it was about 3 AM. Gaara could see the sentries a top the barricade of sand he still hasn't released. Thankfully it takes no effort to hold it up once it has been hardened into place. Some men walked along the first ring, between the inner and outer ring of the wagons, making sure everything is fine. Others were standing in the center ring keeping watch over the flock and pack animals. The sound of crickets could be heard in the distance. A soft comforting wind was blowing, ruffling Gaara's crimson locks. It carried the scent of sage, wildflowers, and lake water.

Gaara took a deep breath and smiled while releasing it. The hoot of an owl in the distance caused him to look up. The moon's pale rays causing his jade eyes to shine with a surreal and otherworldly light. He truly did love being under the moon's glow. The soft light enveloping his body was like a lover's caress to him. He never could really sleep and had spent many of his night just gazing up at the moon. It had become a comfort to him later on in life, to know that that same warm, pale light would always be there, but not tonight. Tonight there was no comfort to be found in the soft beams.

"Gaara?" the redhead turned around quickly to see Kankuro standing next to the wagon. He had on soft brown pants, knee high boots, and a white shirt that wasn't tucked in. Gaara noted the necklace around his throat, a person. As Kankuro moved closer Gaara saw that the limbs of the person moved. "What are you doing up so late?" Kankuro asked as he sat down.

"I usually don't sleep much," Gaara said still staring at the moving person around Kankuro's neck. It was made from platinum, and Gaara could see small hooks on the hands, legs, and feet almost like a string was to go through them. "Is that supposed to be a puppet?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro looked at him a second not realizing what he was talking about. Then he realized Gaara was looking at the necklace around his throat. Kankuro smiled fingering the small puppet lovingly. "Yes, it is," Kankuro answered.

"Where are the strings?" Gaara asked curious to learn a little bit about the man who was supposed to be his elder brother.

Kankuro's smile increased and Gaara noted he looked rather charming when he smiled. "Around Hinata's neck," Kankuro said. Gaara's head tilted to the side signaling his confusion. "Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. She has the strings connected to the control bar around her neck. It's our commitment necklace," Kankuro explained.

"Neji has a cousin," Gaara said softly. "What's she like?" He was now quite interested.

"Well she has the standard pale eyes as all Hyuugas do. Her hair is a long and indigo. She is also extremely quiet," Kankuro smiled again, "But she is a fierce fighter. A great cook to!"

"Do you have children?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro shook his head but was still smiling. "We haven't been committed for very long, but I've cared for her for longer than I can remember. I would love to have a child one day, if we can." Gaara and Kankuro fell into a comfortable silence for a time, thinking on the benefits and curses of the virus that was genetically imprinted into the human race. It gave them so much but it took a great deal as well. It kept them healthy from other contagions, it gave them amazing abilities. But it took almost all of man's ability to reproduce. "Well I should get back to the watch," Kankuro said standing up. "See you later Gaara."

"Yeah," Gaara said. He watched as Kankuro left gazing at his back. He caught the sight of specks of red in his brown hair and smiled. As Kankuro disappeared from his sight he looked up at the moon. He wasn't finding the usual comfort under its rays. He knew why too. The light of the moon was so similar to Neji's eyes. Pale, illuminating, beautiful. Gaara felt a fresh stab of longing pierce his chest as he gazed at the sliver of the moon's surface. "Neji," he whispered. If only that hadn't happened, if only he hadn't lost control. Gaara's head fell back, thunking softly on the wood planks of the wagon. "I want him," Gaara admitted out loud staring up at the moon. "But I can't have him," he confided. "What should I do? How should I proceed?" Gaara's voice was barely a whisper on the wind as it was carried up and away. Gaara continued to watch the moon as it traveled across the expanse of the star lit sky and down past the mountains.

As the sun began to raise oranges and yellows broke across the sky and glistened off of the lake. The scents of sage and wildflowers increased carrying with it now a trace of pine. Gaara rose and went to help Iruka as he emerged. "Morning Gaara-kun," Iruka said as he saw the redhead treasure approach him. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," Gaara said as he bent to help Iruka with preparing the fire.

Iruka studied the boy for a while. He took in the troubled expression he was trying desperately to hide. He noted the rigid set to his shoulders. Finally he realized the longing sigh Gaara let out. Iruka knew those symptoms, knew them to well. What he didn't know was why Gaara was suffering from a seemingly one-sided affection. The brunet's eyes darted to the wagon across the way. "How is Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Gaara was just worried.

Without missing a beat Gaara said, "Naruto is fine. He should be up and about around noon."

Iruka was shocked for two reasons. One Gaara didn't sound the least bit concerned over Naruto's present state. Two his response ruled out the chances of him being worried as an explanation for his present demeanor. "So soon?" Iruka asked.

"He is already completely healed. Right now his body is just recouping its strength," Gaara said. His hands stilled in their activity of going to light the fire. "Using the demons cloak takes a lot of out a person. And the further into the transformation the more energy is used. The chances of surviving a full release are minimal."

Iruka watched as Gaara's jade eyes turned turbulent and tormented. Then his eyelids slid closed for a brief moment. When they opened again the look was gone and Gaara lit the fire. The yellow and orange glow caused his red hair to become alight as if it itself was a living flame.

Gaara stared into the dancing flames wishing they could reach into him and burn away the sea of emotions within him. Closing his eyes he imagined the waters boiling and evaporating, leaving him in peace.

"Yo!" Gaara's eyes snapped open and he reeled back when he saw a masked face directly in front of him. Kakashi blinked a couple times before smiling and saying, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't know you were so jumpy. Ouch!" Kakashi cried as he rubbed the forming welt on his head. "What was that for Iruka?" Kakashi pouted.

"You did that on purpose, stop teasing the boy," Iruka scolded. Kakashi continued to pout as he sat on one of the folding stools. Iruka glared at him for a while longer before his face slipped into a loving smile. Shaking his head Iruka set a large kettle onto the fire. Within minutes the scent of roasting coffee filled the morning air.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kabuto rode hard, his previous horse had tried out and collapsed just outside of a small village. Deciding to just purchase a new one he quickly traded the animal for a fresh stead. After switching over his saddlebags and other gear he was on the road making quick time to Otogakure, the home of the foundation of the Order of the Nine Treasures. The sun had already risen, casting the forest he was traveling through into shadows. Patches of light broke through the canopy illuminating the ground here and there.

When he broke out of the tree line Kabuto quickly checked the sun's location. Squinty slightly has the sun's early morning rays bounced off of his glasses. "I should make it back by noon," Kabuto whispered. He dug his heel into the flanks of the horse urging it to continue at the breakneck pace he had set for the animal.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara was standing watch over the flock has people from the village came to inspect the sheep. Breakfast had been pleasant. Kakashi kept trying to pry but after a few well placed threats and a couple smacks from Iruka he had stopped trying to get any information out of Gaara. Not that Gaara was going to provide him with any. He honestly had no idea how to answer Kakashi's strange question.

"_What is your favorite position?" was one of his questions. That one had caused Gaara to stare at him blankly._

"_For what?" Gaara had answered with._

"_Hm…how about favorite place?" Again Gaara was looking at Kakashi as if he had two heads._

_Again he answered the question with one of his own, "To do what?"_

"_Kakashi! Leave him alone," Iruka had scolded. Gaara had noticed a strange blush playing across the mocha toned man's cheeks. Gaara wasn't sure why he had been blushing._

"_It's alright Iruka," Kakashi cooed. "So Gaara, two or three fingers?"_

_Gaara had blinked several times at that question. It was just ridiculous. "Um, I'm not sure what you mean…"_

_Gaara had started to say but he was cut off by Kakashi's yelp of pain and Iruka scolding him again. "That isn't a question you ask someone! Now desist this lewd interrogation right now!" Iruka had then turn to Gaara and offered up an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry he's just like that, please forgive him."_

"_Ah, sure," Gaara had answered, not too sure on what he was forgiving the strange silver haired man for._

Now that Gaara thought about it he remembered Iruka saying the questions were inappropriate and lewd. Gaara thought about Kakashi's questions again and blushed brightly. "Sex," Gaara whispered, "He was asking me about sex!" Gaara's blush deepened and his pulse quickened a bit. Realizing he was close to having a flash back he squashed it. Firmly he set his mind in the present and continued to observe the animals that were milling about around him.

"Um, Gaara-kun," a soft voice said from beside him. Gaara turned around and was awestruck by the feminine beauty in front of him. She had long indigo hair, large lavender eyes, soft rose colored lips, a light pink blush, a slender neck leading to a rather amble chest. Her waist was trim and her hips were equally pronounced to the rest of her body. He could see that she had long, lean, yet muscular legs. She was clothed in a dark purple men's shirt, black trousers, and knee high black riding boots. Despite the male clothing she was still stunning. Gaara noticed the necklace around her throat. A puppet's control bar with small linked chains dangling from it.

"Hinata-san?" Gaara asked remembering the talk with his brother, Kankuro, earlier that evening.

"Ah yes," she said. "Kankuro said you might be hungry. So I offered to make you something. I hope you don't mind?" She looked both hopeful and afraid. Her voice was timid, almost meek. Gaara was having a hard time believe that this woman was capable of fighting at all, let alone fighting fiercely.

"I don't mind," Gaara answered. "Thank you."

"No problem!" She said with a smile that lit up the world. Gaara had thought only Naruto's smile could do that. But here he was being proven wrong. "Kankuro has been nothing but happy since they brought you back. He wished he could have gone with them to get you," she was saying still with that beautiful smile. Gaara absentmindedly wondered if Neji's eyes would light up like hers if he smiled. "So I don't mind doing this for you. If it will make Kankuro happy," Now her blush deepened as she held out a small woven basket with a purple cloth over it to Gaara.

"Thank you," Gaara said again taking it. Lifting the cloth he was met with the most amazing scent of freshly baked bread, roasted chicken, and sliced fruit. "This smells amazing!" Gaara said without thinking. He could tell he was salivating already from just the aroma.

"Thanks!" Hinata chirped. "Well I have to go and help manage the trading."

Hinata turned to leave when Neji's voice drifted to them. "Hinata-san, what are you doing here?" Gaara turned and nearly dropped the precious basket in his hand. Neji was striding towards him, his hair cascading down around him. He had on a light blue shirt that was partially open at the top exposing his broad chest. His legs were covered by tight fitting black trousers that were tucked into knee high riding boots. Gaara had to fight the urge to gape and stare blatantly at him.

"Oh Neji-nii-san," Hinata said pleasantly. "I was just dropping off some lunch for Gaara on Kankuro's request."

"I see," Neji said stopping beside her. He gazed down at Gaara with an unreadable expression. "You're lucky, my cousin's breads are the best. Even I don't get to enjoy them very often. Why is that Hinata-san?"

Hinata blushed at the compliment. "Stop teasing! And you can have all the bread you want if you would just come to visit the wagon."

"And get in the way of you Kankuro?" Neji looked slightly taken back by that thought. "I would never do such a thing."

Gaara was fascinated with the Neji before him. He seemed relaxed and at ease, teasing his younger cousin. Like he had been teasing Gaara last night. Gaara blushed when his mind provided memories of what exactly they did last night at the lake. Okay so maybe it wasn't the same. After all, Gaara and Neji had both been naked then, wet, and…kissing. "I have to go, bye Gaara-kun," Hinata's voice as she departed broke him out of his thoughts.

"Bye, thank you again," Gaara called after her.

Neji watched Gaara from the corner of his eye as the redhead waved goodbye to his cousin. He had noticed that Gaara had all of a sudden broken out into a blush and wondered what had caused such a reaction. Now Gaara seemed fidgety. Neji assumed it was because he was uncomfortable due to last night. Steeling himself Neji turned towards Gaara ready to say something he truly didn't want to say. "Gaara," his voice was soft but Gaara still jumped slightly. Slowly the redhead turned to face him with a wary look in his jade eyes. "About last night," Neji watched as Gaara tensed up, "How about we forget about it. I don't want you to become uncomfortable around me."

Neji was shocked to see pain flash in Gaara's eyes. It was only for a brief moment but he knew he saw it reflected in those mystic green pools. Then just as fast as it came it was gone. Gaara smiled at him, a soft small smile. "Yeah, I think that would be for the best," Gaara said. Neji thought he heard a slight tremble to the other male's voice.

"Gaara," Neji stepped forward and reached out. Lightly he touched Gaara's cheek. "Are you alright?" Gaara pulled back from his touch, his face reddening. "Gaara?" Neji asked stepping forward again.

"I," Gaara looked ready to panic. His eyes darted left and right as if looking for a way out. "I, I have to go!" Gaara said, now Neji did catch the underlining tremble in his voice. "Sorry!" Gaara said as he took off to the right, in the direction of Kiba and Shino.

Neji watched as the redhead fled from him, confused as to what had just transpired. Gaara hadn't flinched away from his touch, but his question. The Kage watched as Gaara reached the two other men and seemingly started up a conversation. Neji's eyes narrowed when Kiba's arm went around Gaara's shoulder. He was pleased when Gaara quickly stepped away from the exuberant brunet. This only led Neji to more confusion though. If Gaara wasn't willing to accept other people's physical touches, why was he willing to accept Neji's? Was it because Neji had been the one to rescue him? Or was it something else? Could he hope for something else?

Gaara had been extremely receptive last night during their kiss. Almost pliant, Neji realized. Neji could still feel the smaller redhead in his arms, against his chest, on his lips. He wanted another taste. He craved for another touch, another glimpse of that soft skin. He remembered vividly the feel of Gaara's arms around his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair, the feel of their bodies pressed so close together it was like they were trying to fuse. Neji remembered the feel of the hard muscles underneath Gaara's silken skin contracting as he caressed his back. The way his body shuddered slightly has his tongue ran along the roof of his mouth.

"You're drooling," Sasuke whispered against the shell of Neji's ear. He had walked up behind Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you looking at with that expression?" Sasuke eyes moved to follow Neji's line of sight. When his eyes landed on Gaara he smiled, "I see." Sasuke released Neji's waist and stepped up to his side. "You know Neji I think it's time we dropped this farce. I can't help but feel we are missing something with those two."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji looking over to Sasuke, finally pulling his eyes away from the image of Gaara underneath the large oak tree him, Shino, and Kiba were all under.

"I'm not sure, but if Gaara and Naruto truly were so committed to each other then Gaara wouldn't have reciprocated your actions last night," Sasuke said. Neji had finally told Sasuke what had occurred last night down at the lake.

Neji thought about it for minute, his eyes drifting back to Gaara. He caught a flash of jade before the redhead returned his gaze to the two he was standing with. "Maybe you're right," Neji mused. "But how do we confirm it?"

"I will leave that to you," said Sasuke. "I'm going to go check on Naruto." Sasuke didn't even give Neji a parting kiss as he went, his silent sign that he was officially ending their act.

"Leaving it to me huh?" Neji said softly to himself. "Yeah like my plans have worked out so grandly." Neji's eyes returned to Gaara. "Might as well go for it," Neji decided stepping forward. He quickly crossed the clearing and came up next to the small group. "Gaara," he called. Gaara turned around, surprise evident in his eyes. "I was wondering if you could give me hand with overseeing the trading."

"Um, sure," said Gaara with a confused expression. "But why me?"

"Well you have to learn how things work sooner or later right," Neji said going with the excuse of getting Gaara situated further into caravan lifestyle. "Might as well be sooner."

"I guess that makes sense," Gaara said slowly. "Okay." Neji smiled and turned on his heel motioning for Gaara to follow him. "Bye," Neji heard Gaara call to the others as he followed after him.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Sasuke stepped into the back of Naruto's wagon and took a seat beside the sleeping blonde. Gazing down at the angelic face, Sasuke reached out, and brushed Naruto's bangs aside. With a small smile Sasuke's fingers moved from Naruto's hair line and traced along his brow, nose, the three whisker marks on his cheeks, and finally Sasuke's fingers traced Naruto's lips. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as he felt the soft supple texture under the pads of his fingers.

Naruto moaned something in his sleep causing Sasuke's fingers to dip into his mouth. Shocked Sasuke quickly withdrew his fingers and watched with growing terror as Naruto's eyelids fluttered open. Hazy and sleep fogged eyes peered up to the roof. Sitting up slowly Naruto started to rub his eyes, trying to clear them of the remains of sleep. Sasuke sat rigid as Naruto began to smack his lips much like a kitten. It was the most adorable thing Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto's blonde locks were tossed and rumpled, his clothes were wrinkled and askew, he was still rubbing one of his eyes, and his lips were parting and closing innocently. Sasuke had to dig his nails into the palms of his hands to keep himself from jumping him.

Then Naruto fixed his dazed blue eyes on him. For a moment nothing happened, Naruto just stared in confusion. Then those calm blue orbs went wide and grew wild. Naruto jumped up pointing at Sasuke, tripped over the blanket when his foot got caught, his arms started to flail as he tried to balance himself to no avail, and he fell to the ground sputtering. "Wha- Sasu- Why? Sasuke!" Naruto voice was equal parts shocked, stunned, surprised, confused, and bewildered.

"Calm down," Sasuke said holding up his hands in a sign of peace, and to also show he posed no threat.

Naruto stopped pointing and sputtering, he closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and pinched himself. "Ouch," he cried rubbing his arm. "Yep not dreaming," he said. His eyes drifted back to Sasuke who was trying to look as small as possible. Considering he stood a towering six foot four that was really hard. "Why are you here?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's and the blonde had the distinct feeling as if he was looking into a starless night sky. Sasuke's eyes were endless pools of peerless black, and they were enchanting. "I was worried about you," Sasuke said answering Naruto's question he himself getting lost in Naruto's eyes. Eyes that without a doubt rivaled the depths of the ocean. They were such an amazing color of blue, and they seem to be fathomless. Sasuke knew that he could drown in Naruto's eyes, and he wanted to.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto said. Their eyes were still locked, almost like they were afraid to look away.

"Don't be," Sasuke said. Without breaking eye contact he moved, scooting closer to Naruto. "I want to take care of you," Sasuke whispered when he was directly in front of the blonde. He slowly reached out and cupped Naruto's cheek, his thumb tracing the whisker marks there. "Would you let me do that Naruto?"

"I thought you were with Neji," Naruto said still staring into an endless starless night.

"It is nothing more than a ruse to keep people away," Sasuke said captured by the depths of the ocean in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto blinked and the spell was broken. "What?" Naruto asked. "A lie? Your relationship is a lie?"

Sasuke winced from the tone of voice Naruto had yelled in. It was high pitched and very loud. "Lower your voice dobe!" Sasuke commanded placing his hand over Naruto's mouth. "And yes, Neji's and my relationship is a lie, a farce, a ruse to keep pesky chaser away. An act I ended earlier today," Sasuke added removing his hand from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto looked at him, his eyes searching for some kind of hidden lie. "Why?" Naruto asked when he saw nothing but truth reflected back at him.

Sasuke smiled warmly, causing Naruto to melt, and said, "Because I found someone I want." Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't need to be told it was him Sasuke was talking about. "Naruto are you in a relationship with Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"What? NO! Why would anyone think that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk, "Well you two are rather cozy with each other." Naruto's head tilted to the side and Sasuke had the distinct impression of a fox tilting its head to the side, ears turned in hopes of catching a sound. Sasuke had to swallow several times before he was able to ask his next question. "Naruto, would you be interested in a relationship with me?" Before he knew it, Sasuke found himself tackled to the floor by an overly eager Naruto.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Naruto was saying hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde on top of him. "So can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stiffened on top of him but he nodded his head 'yes'. Sasuke reached over and directed Naruto's lips towards his. The kiss was slow, just a meeting of lips at first, but then Naruto pressed in deepening it and Sasuke's tongue snuck out licking at Naruto's lips begging to be let in. Naruto moaned and opened his mouth allowing Sasuke in to explore. And explore he did.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

In the back of her wagon Tsunade was reading through some old files that had been passed down to her from her grandmother. She had already been through them five times, but she was sure she was reading the contents wrong. "Why would those with the least amount of infected cells die?" Tsunade wondered. Reaching for an old medical book she quickly looked up what she already knew. "This just doesn't make any sense," the blonde doctor pondered out loud.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kabuto reined in his exhausted grey mare and jumped off its back. A boy ran out and instantly led the horse off. Kabuto took the steps leading down into the earth two at a time. Reaching the bottom he turned left. The hallway walls, roof, and floor were a burnt red carved out of lava rock. A swirl design was engraved into the stone. Torches every ten feet on both sides of the hallway casted light and shadows in to the narrow pathway. Kabuto walked down the hallway, turned right, then left, another left, a right, another left, two more rights, and then he opened a large door to his left.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto called walking into a large room. The walls, like the hallway, were of burnt red lava rock. Torches were placed in each corner and a candle chandelier hung from the low ceiling. The room was furnished with a large bed, a long work bench which was riddled with files, beakers, tubes, and chemicals; a dresser stood on the opposite wall of the work bench, and a writing desk was placed beside the bed.

Sitting at the writing desk was a man with long black hair, reaching down past his back, pale skin, yellow snake like eyes, which were lined with purple. He was wearing black trousers that hung loosely on his frame and an equally loose fitting white shirt. Orochimaru turned and accessed Kabuto, taking in his rumbled appearance and lack of breath. "Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice was like a snakes hiss. "What is wrong that warrants such an appearance?"

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said stepping further into the room and bowing to the man before him. "I am sorry to inform you that the ichibi and kyuubi have been taken."

"I beg your pardon," Orochimaru's voice dropped to near inaudible levels. "What do you mean, taken?"

Kabuto flinched at the venomous hiss directed at him with that question. "I am sorry, but I do not have the answer to that. It appears as someone broke into the temple, killed the guards, and took both the ichibi and kyuubi," Kabuto said his head still down.

"How did they know where to find them?" Orochimaru asked.

"Again I am sorry, but I do not know," Kabuto admitted.

A low menacing hiss escaped Orochimaru's lips. "Get me the guardians of the four gates," Orochimaru instructed.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said turning around and leaving the room.

Orochimaru's yellow eyes returned to the writing desk. They settled on a document with several chemical formulas written down. "We can't let the secrets of the virus get out," Orochimaru hissed into the silent room.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara watched from beside Neji as the tall man haggled trade terms. The man he was negotiating with wasn't very tall, five foot four at most, but he was a stocky man with graying brown hair, sharp grey eyes, and a shrewd business sense. Gaara had been watching Neji work out the terms of the agreement for nearly an hour now and he was growing hungry. Absently he remembered the lunch Hinata had given him, the same lunch that was in the basket in his hand.

"Glad we could come to an agreement," Neji said shaking the man's hand.

"Done?" Gaara asked with an amused expression. Neji looked like he had been in a stampede. "How about some lunch?" Gaara offered holding up the basket.

"That was supposed to be for you," Neji said.

"You earned it," Gaara said going to sit beneath the shade of a particularly old oak. Neji smiled and followed after. Gaara was already pulling out the contents of the basket when Neji sat down beside him. He handed Neji a piece of the bread along with a couple pieces of fruit.

"Thanks," Neji said. Gaara just smiled and bit into his own bread and hummed in appreciation. "I know its great right! My favorite thing to have is Tsunade's mutton stew with Hinata-san's bread."

"Well I don't have any of Tsunade's stew but I do have some chicken," Gaara offered.

"That will be a good substitute," Neji said taking the chicken thigh offered to him.

Gaara was looking at the basket with a confused look. "Did she honestly think I could eat all of this by myself?" Inside the basket was two more slices of bread, a chicken breast, and another chicken thigh. There were also two apple and several wild strawberries.

Neji laughed, "She was probably thinking about how much Kankuro eats."

Gaara looked at Neji with shock evident in his eyes. "He can eat all of this?" Gaara said gesturing to the rest of the contents in the basket and the stuff the two of them were presently enjoying. "Wow, how does she do it?"

"She a very good cook," Neji said. They ate in silence after that, neither wanting to break the calm feel that had fallen over them. Despite this Sasuke's words were nagging at the back of Neji's mind, urging him to make a move, or do something. Neji sneaked a glance towards Gaara to find the younger male relaxing against the tree trunk, nibbling on a piece of bread with some chicken placed over it. "Hey Gaara?"

"Hmm," was Neji's response. Gaara didn't even look at him; his eyes were trained at something up in the trees.

When Neji looked up he saw a pair of squirrels skittering around the branches. He watched them for a while, then remembered he had to do something about his and Gaara's situation. "How would you like to spar?" he asked.

Gaara did look at him this time. "Spar?" Gaara asked.

"Yes you know, a mock fight, for training purposes," Neji said trying not to sound completely terrified of rejection.

"I know what a spar is," Gaara said. "But why would you want to spar with me?"

"Well I have nothing else to do today, and I figured a good spar would do us both some good," Neji said. "I mean unless watching me bicker with that stubborn old man was enjoyable to you?"

Gaara laughed, the sound was music to Neji's ears. "No, it was actually boring and stressful," Gaara admitted. "Sure I'll spar with you." The rest of their lunch passed with little conversation, most the time they just stared up at the pair of squirrels, which had also noticed them but didn't seem to find them as interesting.

After they had finished off the lunch packed by Hinata the two men stood and made their way down to a flat area beside the river. Neji pulled out a hair tie from his pocket and quickly secured his long tresses back. "Let's stick to just physical blows, no virus," Neji said getting into his stance. He braced his legs about shoulder's length apart, crouched, held one arm out in front of him, and the other behind him.

"Sounds good to me," Gaara said getting into a classical defensive position. Body turned slightly, legs apart and bent at the knees, arms raised in front of him.

The two stared each other down for several moments. Luminescent lavender peered into mystic jade. As a crow sprang into the air from its perch in a willow tree beside the lake Neji stepped forward and engaged Gaara. The two struck and parried each other, equally matched. It was like a fast paced dance. After twenty minutes Gaara realized that Neji's strikes were lingering on his arms and legs, almost like a brief caress. Neji noticed a similar occurrence when Gaara had grabbed his neck, Gaara's fingers seemed to tease the sensitive hairs along the back of his neck, at the same time Gaara brought his knee up to meet Neji's face. Neji quickly blocked his knee, his fingers unconsciously messaging it. Gaara pulled back his eyes still locked with Neji's.

An hour passed and they were both panting heavily, their legs wobbly, knees about to give out, arms heavy, but still their eyes shone with determination. For what neither could really say. Was it a determination to touch the other? Or was it a determination to prove that they could be around the other and not give into the burning fire within. The sea of emotions within them both was wreathing and roiling, heating up and boiling.

Gaara could feel himself reaching a boiling point. He could feel his emotion escalating but with a different goal then what he had hoped for. He wasn't being freed from his desires. No, his desires were intensifying as the sea quickly evaporated filling him to the brim with the need, the want, the absolute demand to touch Neji. To have Neji touch him.

Gaara stepped forward, Neji stepped towards him. Step after step, one foot in front of the other. Soon they were standing inches apart. Their breaths were mingling in the space between them, and their eyes held the other captive. Gaara lunged forward connecting his lips with Neji's, throwing his arms around Neji's neck. Neji's arms encircled Gaara's waist and pulled him closer.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And I am so stopping it there! **

**Voice: What? NOOOO you can't! NO!**

**Me: You won't get anything else unless you review! No reviews no updates! I'm completely serious here!**

**Voice: She is, so please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking Point

_**Nine Treasures **_

**First a quick announcement. For those of you who like my stories, and look forward to their release go to my profile to check out a list of "Coming Soon" works. It is located under "Stories I'm Working On". The "Coming Soon" list will give you title, pairings, quick summary, genre, and whether or not the story is related to another of my stories. **

**Second, while you are there please vote on the poll and let me know how my writing is coming along.**

**Now without further delay, on with the story!**

**Rating: M (Blood, graphic flashbacks)**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff (Who is watching a cat chase its tail)**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does and he refuses to even lend them to me.**

_Chapter 4: Breaking Point_

As Gaara felt Neji pull him closer his heart rate sped up. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed, craved. What his body had demanding he do since he first laid eyes on the taller male. Gaara felt Neji's teeth nip at his lower lip; he then dragged it into his mouth and sucked on it causing Gaara to moan and open his own mouth. Their tongues met in a heated tangle. Neji's slid languidly along Gaara's tracing every inch of it he could, then his tongue brushed along the roof of Gaara's mouth earning him another moan.

All Gaara could do was hold onto Neji, his fingers wrapped in the dark silk tresses, as tried to keep his being firmly planted in reality. It was becoming increasingly difficult with each pass of Neji's tongue, and when Neji's hands went down and cupped Gaara's ass he knew he was fighting a losing battle. It was a battle he was more than willing to lose. But he was still going to fight. Gaara pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth and began his own exploration of the warm cavern. Neji tasted amazing to Gaara, like spring after a rain storm, it was fresh with a crispness to it. When he felt Neji suck on his roaming appendage he gasped, his eyes rolling back, and his knees nearly giving out.

Neji realized Gaara's strength was leaving him so he quickly backed him up against a tree and pinned him there. Using his hands that were still massaging Gaara's tight round ass, Neji urged him to wrap his legs around his waist. When Gaara complied Neji thrust forward rubbing their clothed erection against the other. A low hiss escaped both of them but it was swallowed by the other's mouth and drunken in. Gaara's hands were tugging softly at Neji's hair trying to pull him closer, to somehow get them nearer. Knowing a way to do just that, Neji's hands drifted to the hem of Gaara's shirt, and he tugged it free.

When the rapidly cooling evening air hit Gaara's stomach it set off dozens of red lights and warning flags sprang up. Gaara remembered what he was doing, the fact that Neji was with Sasuke, and his heart constricted. Tearing his lips away from Neji's, Gaara removed his hands from Neji's hair, and pushed on his shoulders. Neji's lips had gone from Gaara's mouth to Gaara's neck and were now sucking right behind his ear. "Ahn," Gaara moaned out, but then stopped himself. He had to stop this before Neji did something he would regret. "Neji, stop," his voice came out soft and pleading, not at all convincing. "Neji," Gaara took a deep breath. "Neji! Stop!" Gaara yell and sand threw Neji away from him.

Gaara hadn't even realized he had called up the sand until Neji was several feet away from him, struggling to his knees, and gasping for air. Gaara panicked. He hadn't meant to do that, hadn't meant to lose control again. Turning around he began to run through the trees as if a pack of wolves were at his heels.

Neji gasped for air for several moments before straightening up and looking to see which way Gaara had fled. Letting out a string of curses he took off after him. He was going to catch Gaara and tell him exactly how he felt. Sure he should have done that before he started to take him against the tree, but no one could blame him for his lapse in judgment. No, he would catch Gaara, tell him everything, and demand an answer as to why Gaara seems to be torn between accepting him and pushing him away.

Gaara ran through the trees not even bothering to notice where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the lake side, away from Neji. Trees zipped past, leaves and needles crunched underneath his leather boots, branches snagged at his face, hair, clothes, arms, and legs but still Gaara continued to run. When he tripped over an upturned root he picked himself up and continued on, his knee now scraped and bleeding. He didn't care, the virus would close the wound soon enough. He ran, and ran, and ran past rocks and berry bushes, tripping again into a small creek soaking the sleeves of his shirt, pants, and boots; over the small bank, past a small deer, and crashed into a hard body.

"Ow," a familiar voice cried as the Gaara and him hit the ground.

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke's voice rang in the surrounding area. Gaara looked up and saw the raven haired man helping Naruto to his feet, the blonde rubbing his backside where he landed.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked moving towards him. Gaara's bottom lip trembled and he threw his arms around Naruto's neck, tears finally raining down from his eyes. "Gaara?" Naruto's voice sounded lost, confused, and worried. He knelt down and held Gaara to him, comforting him softly. "Tell me what's wrong," Naruto cajoled.

"I…Neji…lake…I'm so sorry Sasuke," Gaara cried. Sasuke's eyes widened and he lifted an eyebrow at Gaara's words.

Slowly what he was referring too, or could be referring to, registered in Sasuke's mind. Apparently a repeat of last night had taken place and once again Gaara had run away. Sasuke felt bad for Neji. The poor guy was probably worried sick, confused, and pissed. Most likely not in that order. Sasuke would also be willing to bet that Neji was very sexually frustrated right about now. "Gaara," Sasuke said stepping forward. "You don't have to be sorry. Neji and I…"

"GAARA!" Neji's raised voice cut Sasuke off. Sasuke looked up and saw Neji approach them. He wasn't as wet, or torn up as Gaara, but his hair was still in disarray. Sasuke silently wondered if that was because of the run through the trees or because of a certain upset redhead. Sasuke also wondered if they realized they had been running around the lake the entire time.

Neji saw Sasuke first, then he saw Naruto kneeling down hugging Gaara to him. Sasuke had a smirk on his face which just riled Neji more. Stepping closer Neji took in Gaara's trembling shoulders and stifled sobs. "Gaara," Neji called softly as he approached him. "Gaara listen to me, please give me a chance to explain."

Gaara's arms tightened around Naruto as Neji's soft, deep voice reached him. He couldn't even move his head to tell him no, he wanted the other male near him so much. He was so weak against him, that even in his present state he still wanted to hear Neji's voice, feel Neji's touch. Gaara felt like the lowest of the low. He was in love with a man who was in love with someone else.

"Gaara, you need to listen to him," Naruto said prying Gaara's arms away from him. It was the first time he had ever denied Gaara comfort, but it wasn't him Gaara wanted and he knew it. He knew that Gaara wanted to be held by Neji. "Go ahead Neji," Naruto said his blue eyes meeting Neji's white.

Neji knelt down, reached over, and made Gaara look at him. It tore at his chest to see the tear stains on Gaara's cheeks. Taking a deep breath Neji said, "Gaara, Sasuke and I are not in a relationship." Neji watched as Gaara's eyes slowly widened, as the misted jade pools cleared but clouded with confusion. "We pretended to be in one to keep chasers away. We didn't want to be bothered by the numerous people who have hounded us in the past, so we decided to pretend to be with each other."

Gaara's head whipped around and looked at Sasuke. "It's true," Sasuke said shrugging. "I told Naruto this afternoon before confessing." Naruto smiled and went to stand by Sasuke, who wrapped an arm around his waist. "Turns out we've been thinking much the same thing. Naruto and Gaara aren't together either."

It was like all the air rushed out of Gaara's lungs and all the strength left his body at once. He sagged backwards from the force of the realization. Neji quickly reached out and pulled him close to his chest, cradling him gently, but with firm arms. "So I ran away for nothing?" Gaara asked still in a daze. He had run away for no reason! He had fought and rebelled against what he so desperately wanted because of a well delivered act. All of a sudden Gaara felt a lot better. "Thank goodness," Gaara sighed as he relaxed into Neji's embrace. Neji smiled and kissed Gaara's temple, right above the kanji symbol.

"Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara!" a voice called out. The four looked back towards the other end of the lake and saw Kiba standing there hollering at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?"

"We should probably be heading back," Neji said standing up, pulling Gaara with him. Gaara was still a little dazed but he could hold himself up. This didn't prevent Neji from wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist and pulling his body to him. "Come on," Neji instructed leading the way back.

The four quickly walked to the other side of the lake. Gaara found himself leaning more into Neji as they walked, not so much because he needed the support, but because he wanted to feel Neji's body pressed against his. It was nice, and the fact that Naruto was smiling only made it better. As Gaara watched his blonde friend walk beside the raven he realized he had a slight almost nonexistent limp. His eyes narrowed as he thought about what could have caused that. When Sasuke's hand traveled down and grabbed Naruto's ass causing the blonde to blush and bat it away Gaara got his answer. He quickly diverted his eyes as the two love birds flirted with each other. Of course Gaara had no right to complain, considering he was still pressed tightly against Neji.

"Um, I can move if you want," Gaara said, he cursed that his voice held obvious dislike for the idea.

Neji chuckled, the sound causing a need to kiss him to rise in Gaara. "Well I don't want you too," Neji said holding Gaara tighter. Gaara allowed a smile to slip into place and he rested his head on Neji's shoulder. When they reached Kiba he had a huge impish grin spread out across his face. "You know, I don't know why but I was expecting a different reaction," Neji said taking in Kiba's way too pleased smirk.

"Me too," stated Sasuke a little unnerved as Kiba's impish grin turned into a wolfish smile.

"Yeah you forget I have a keen sense of smell. I've known for some time that you two aren't lovers," Kiba said shrugging, that same wolf-like grin still on his lips.

"Wha," Sasuke and Neji were both shocked. They had been so certain they had everyone fooled. "Who else knows?" Neji demanded.

"Hmm, probably everyone our age," Kiba said. "Most the normal citizens don't."

"How did you?" asked Sasuke.

Now Kiba's grin turned flat out cocky. "It's no lie that you two smell like each other, but the scent is only skin deep. It isn't, how should I say this, sunken in. Take Iruka, he reeks of Kakashi," Kiba shuddered. "It just didn't make sense that two people who are supposed to be in a relationship _NEVER_ have sex. I don't know about you but there is no way I could keep my hands off of Shino. Especially with him right next to me dressed in so li-mphn," Shino's hand closed around Kiba's mouth shutting him up.

"Tsunade is looking for Gaara and Naruto," Shino said.

"Thank you," Gaara and Naruto said in unison walking towards the caravan. Naruto had a scarlet blush playing across his face. Gaara had no doubt it was because he was thinking about how Kiba had probably smelt Sasuke on him. Gaara chuckled softly to himself. Then he realized Kiba would know instantly the next time they see each other if Gaara and Neji were to have sex. Gaara felt a blush creep up his face.

He glanced behind him to see what was going on and he saw Shino pushing Kiba against a tree, his mouth firmly placed over the brunet's. Kiba's arms were wrapped around Shino's neck pulling him closer, while Akamaru just walked down to the lake and started to chase his own reflection, either that or some fish. When Kiba's leg wound itself around Shino's Gaara looked away, rolling his eyes skyward. '_Apparently Shino can't keep his hands off of Kiba either,_' Gaara thought silently.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Four people stood in a line, in an underground hall facing a large stone chair. One of the four was a man with three tuffs of orange hair. One above each ear and one on the top of his head. He was larger in stature compared to the other three standing with him. He had dark orange narrow eyes, and he was wearing black pants with a white shirt. At his waist a large purple rope was tied into a bow in the back. Around his neck was a necklace of several long silver prisms. He was Jirobo of the South Gate.

Standing to his left was a mocha colored man with black ash colored hair, which was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He has almond shaped black eyes and six arms. He had on a matching outfit to Jirobo's. He was Kidomaru of the East Gate.

Beside Kidomaru was the only woman of the four. She had red hair, brown eyes, and she wore a black and grey sash around the top of her head. She was dressed similarly to Kidomaru and Jirobo but underneath her white shirt she wore a black shirt. She was Tayuya of the North Gate.

The final man standing in the line had grey blue hair, shinny blue lips, and narrow eyes. Behind him was a second head, his twin, who could freely detach himself from him when the time came to fight. They were dressed differently than the others. His top was a dark tan, and he had on chocolate brown pants. Around each of their necks was a necklace made from large wooden beads. They are Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate.

As the four stood facing the large throne like chair a door off to the side opened, Orochimaru walked in with Kabuto at his side. The snake like man walked past his four guardians of the gates and sat on the throne facing them. As he took his seat the four got down on one knee, their heads bowed. Orochimaru looked over each of them. They were four of his strongest, all with a high concentration of the virus in their veins. Of course they still paled in comparison to the strength of the nine treasures. Orochimaru's yellow eyes narrowed as he thought about exactly what it is he was sending them to do.

"Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon I have some unfortunate news," Orochimaru began, his raspy snake like voice barely reaching them. "It seems that the ichibi and kyuubi have been taken from us. I would like you four to hunt down whoever is responsible, slaughter them, and bring our little treasures home." Orochimaru delivered his orders as if he was discussing something trivial, like the weather or last year's amount of rain fall, not the destruction of possibly an entire village or caravan.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the four guardians all said in unison.

Orochimaru smiled. These four were completely and utterly loyal to him. He had taken them in and given them a home. They owed him much, and he demanded much in return. Turning to Kabuto, his most loyal follower, right hand man, and occasional lover he said, "Do we have any leads as to who took them?"

Kabuto bowed his head, "There is the possibility that it could have been their birth caravan. Konoha no Kaze." Orochimaru hissed at the name. Kabuto continued on, "It appears that since the new Kage was appointed they have stepped up their efforts to find the two treasures they claim were stolen from them."

"I see," Orochimaru turned his sight from the bespectacled man and looked off into the dim light of the room. This room, like all the others in Otogakure's underground maze, was carved from red lava rock and had intricate spiral designs on the walls, floor, and ceiling. The only difference was it also had four pillars in the center of the room about twenty feet apart from each other forming a square, the same spiral design traveling up them. "Well then let's ensure they can't make such investigations again," Orochimaru said, his snake like tongue sneaking out and passing over his bottom lip.

"Sir!" the four said as they stood up and left the room. They walked through the halls, easily navigating the complex maze created to disorientate invaders. Reaching a flight of stairs they quickly walked up them, single file. Four horses were waiting for them underneath the shade of a tree cast by the darkening sky as the sun started to sink behind the mountains.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"You wanted to see us?" asked Gaara as he and Naruto approached Tsunade. She was sitting down, hunched over a small table with a scroll opened up on it. Her head was propped up on her fist and her brow was drawn together in fierce concentration. Gaara actually could feel himself wanting to run from the serious look on her face.

She looked up, but her serious and pensive expression didn't change, if anything worry was just added to it. "Yes," Tsunade said. "Please come inside." She stood up, rolled the scroll up, and went into the wagon.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged quick glances, both feeling a little apprehensive about what was going on. After several seconds of silent conversation they followed her into the back of the wagon. She was sitting down on the drawers underneath the flap that lead to the driver's seat. She motioned for them to sit down on the two stools that were propped up. Gaara and Naruto watched as the older blonde woman seemed to mull over how to phrase whatever it was that was on her mind. They watched as a myriad of emotions and expressions flashed in her eyes and across her face. None of them made the two boys feel comfortable. Every now and then she would look at them as if trying to decide something, or as if she was trying to fit a puzzle piece somewhere.

Finally her brow smooth out and she closed her eyes. She apparently had made up her mind. When her honey brown eyes opened again a strong resolve was reflected in their depths. "This may be…presumptuous of me but I would like to know about what you were put through during your life within the Order."

If it was possible to be both dead scared and panicky at the same time Naruto and Gaara were at that moment. As soon as those words left Tsunade's lips and drifted to their ears flashbacks sprang to life. Brutally cruel and vividly clear images, sounds, smells, feelings, and the pain it was all playing out before them again. Gaara and Naruto's hands reached out and clasped onto the other. Their fingers interlaced and squeezed. They were trying to ground themselves, to not allow their minds to fall into the black chaotic sea of memories and nightmares that plagued them whenever they closed their eyes.

"I understand what I'm asking for is painful for you two," Tsunade said. There was genuine sympathy and apology in her voice, but it also held conviction. "But I need to know so that I can understand some things. Some very important things that may finally shed some light onto the reason for humanities ruin."

Gaara and Naruto exchanged looks, both of their eyes reflected the years of pain, rape, torture, and agony they have endured. Their fingers tightened around the other and Gaara nodded his head 'yes.'

**(A/N: This is the start of a very graphic flashback sequence! I am warning you now, the topics and scenes that will be depicted are NOT for the faint of heart. All flash back scenes will be in **_italics_**.)**

"Alright," Gaara said. He turned to look at Tsunade, his haunted and lost jade eyes locking with her comforting honey brown.

_A dark and cold room, red walls with spiral designs, a cold and hard surface below their backs. They tried to move, to sit up but the clang of metal chains and the biting cold of iron cuffs held them down. They were naked with nothing but a thin cloth over the top of their legs and bottoms of the stomachs. "Their awake," a voice said. They turned their heads to see a figure with black hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin standing over them. He was wearing some type of gloves and he had a mask over his face. Behind him was a man dressed similarly, except he had grey silver hair and glasses. "Kabuto lets start the test now," the man with the black hair said._

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama," said the one called Kabuto. The two men stepped forward until one of them was right next to one of the boys each. Reaching over to a small table that was positioned near the cold surface, they now realized was a slab of some kind, the men picked up a small round sharp object. "Proceeding to extract flesh sample," Kabuto said. He reached for Naruto's small thin arm, brought the circular object down against it, and pressed. _

_A pained cry tore out of the child's mouth. Tears flowed from his eyes as blood erupted form the perfectly round cut in his arm. "Gaara! It hurts, Gaara," Naruto cried. _

_Soon Naruto's cry was joined by one from Gaara. "Naruto, help me, Naruto," Gaara's voice was pleading as the sharp instrument extracted a piece of his flesh. _

_Both men placed the round sample into a glass dish and covered it with a lid. They then turned back around and observed the wound as it slowly started to close up, taking note of how long it took to fully close, and how long it took the boys to stop feeling the pain._

"That was the first time it happened," Gaara said. "We were six." He could still feel the cold, smooth pain of the blade as it entered and cut open his skin. Could still recall the detached observant looks in Kabuto and Orochimaru's eyes. Tsunade gripped her arms and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from stopping Gaara. She needed to know what they were put through. She needed answers, and unfortunately this was the only way to get them.

_Chanting, people clothed in black robes, torches, another stone table, more cold and biting chains and cuffs. Their heads were fuzzy, they couldn't make out what was going. From the cool breeze touching their skin they could tell they were naked again, but this time without the cloth. Two darkly dressed figures approached them. As they stepped up they stripped revealing two large, naked men and with erect penises. A chill ran down their spines and they pulled at their restraints. The rough iron bit into their soft wrists drawing blood. _

_The men climbed onto the slabs, positioning themselves above the two boys. The boys trembled as they felt their legs being parts, and something being forced into their bodies. The pain was unimaginable. Both of them cried out pleading for the man above them to stop. Their cries went unnoticed as their assailants thrust forward tearing into them. Blood trickled down their entrance and along their backside. The men started to move, the blood lubricating their actions._

"_Stop it! It hurts, no please, stop this!" cried Naruto._

"_No, don't do this, stop this, please, no!" screamed Gaara._

_The men paid them no heed, they just continued to ravish their bodies. Brutally thrusting into them, tearing their inner walls, and bathing the stone beneath them in blood and semen. _

Tsunade felt like she was going to be sick as Naruto spoke. "The rapes occurred first when we were twelve then every winter and summer solstice and spring and fall equinox after," Naruto said. His voice was shaking, but his hand still grasped Gaara's tightly. His only lifeline in the sea of nightmares they were sailing across.

_Screams, roars, claws biting into flesh, blood filling their mouths as voices called and jeered from above. Their vision was red, all they knew was they had to fight, had to defend themselves against what was causing them pain. They weren't chained this time. They could fight back. They lunged and collided, pain blossomed in both their bodies. A sickening howl filled the air and two bodies lay bleeding beside each other._

"They said the fights were to see how far we could go into the demon cloak transformation," Gaara said. "The first time it happened we came to just as we both fell to the ground and we realized the one we had been fighting, trying to kill was each other."

Tsunade said nothing, it was obvious they weren't done talking. Instead she held onto her arm and controlled herself. The memories were just horrendous. The vile and inhumane things the boys had been put through, it was enough to make any person sick.

"_No, stop it! Let him go," screamed Gaara as he fought against the men holding him. "Naruto!"_

_Naruto was strapped to a large slab in an upright position. Kabuto was standing in front of him slowly drawing blood from him and cutting out tissue and muscle samples. The entire time tears streamed from Naruto's eyes. No matter how long the excessive pain continued he could just never get use to it. They had stopped taking from Gaara two years ago, instead focusing on Naruto and making Gaara watch._

"_Gaara," Naruto called weakly, the blood loss causing his head to become fuzzy and his vision to blur._

"_Naruto!" Gaara screamed fighting to get free from those holding him. He had broken out of his cage, but now he was being held down. There was no sand in the room that he could call upon, there was no way for him to fight back. His body was just as weak from the previous night and the forced fight he had to endure. "Stop this! Why are you doing this to us?" cried Gaara._

_Kabuto turned and watched Gaara's futile struggles. "Because we need to be able to replicate the perfect virus strain that flows through the veins of you two," Kabuto said with a detached voice. "Put him back in the cage, and give him the kyuubi so he will shut up."_

_Men moved forward and unstrapped Naruto from the slab. His wounds were already healing, but he had lost a great amount of blood. "Naruto!" Gaara cried as they threw them both into a cage. He rushed to his side and cradled him gently. _

"The experiments, the torture, the fights they were all to find out the limits of the virus, to find its breaking point," Gaara finished.

"And the rape?" Tsunade asked, dreading the answer.

Naruto scoffed. "To allow us to get closer to our spirit," Naruto sneered.

Tsunade flinched at the tone of the blonde's voice. She had heard of such cruel methods used in ancient satanic cults, or so called pagan rituals. It was barbaric. Added to the fact that their rapes were merely a means to satisfy the followers of the Order only made Tsunade want to rip those bastards apart all the more.

Gaara and Naruto watched Tsunade as she reigned in her obvious temper at what had happened to them. She took several deep breathes then said, "I think I know the purpose of the virus." Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened and they looked at her beseechingly. In all the years they had been locked up, and subjected to such horrors they never did find out why the Order was so interested in the virus that ran through them. "As you know when the virus first appeared it attacked the reproductive systems first, destroying almost all of human kind's ability to reproduce. After that it attacked the immune system, seemingly destroying our defenses against it and spreading it to the rest of the body." Tsunade paused and opened the scroll she had been reading earlier. "This scroll is one of a dozen that have all the rescued research from the Konohagakure and Sunagakure hospitals on the virus during the time of the original outbreak. The thing is it contradicts what my other scrolls say about the nature of viruses."

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara looking at the scroll as if it held the answers for all of his and Naruto's suffering.

"People who die due to a virus typically die because their systems are so overrun they can't function properly anymore," it was a simple explanation but one she knew they both could understand. "The thing is all those who died of the virus that mutated humanity all died in the first stages. The virus never got the chance to infect the rest of the body."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto looking up at the female doctor. He didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"It contradicts the standard virus because only those who entered into the further stages survived, their bodies mutating as the virus progressed. Those who died never left the initial stage, their bodies never got the chance to mutate the virus." Tsunade paused, here is where it got tricky. "Naruto while I was healing you yesterday I realized something," Naruto tilted his head to the side wondering what she was going to say. "You have the highest concentration of the virus in your genetic code that I have ever seen. It's like every cell, molecule of your body is imprinted with it. Gaara, I'm only guessing, but I'm sure yours is the same."

"I'm sorry but doesn't everyone have the virus?" asked Gaara completely confused.

"Yes, but not to such a degree," said Tsunade. "Take Neji's family, the Hyuugas, for instance. The main location of the virus is their eyes and skin. It is what gives them the ability to fight the way they do and see as far as they do. For people like Kiba the virus affects the five sense, as well as a specific part of the brain that allows them to communicate with dogs." Tsunade stopped her explanation to make sure Gaara and Naruto were following her. "The virus mutated differently per person and those traits were carried over to later generations. But with you two, it's like you are pure virus."

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened and their face turned ashen. Tsunade took a deep breath and forced herself to continue with her explanation. "It was considered even at the time of the virus's first appearance. That it was created by humans, and accidently released. My opinion though is that it was not an accidental release. I think the virus was intentionally released and allowed to spread."

"Why?" Naruto and Gaara asked neither sure if they really wanted to hear the answer, but knowing they had to.

"After witnessing Naruto's regenerative abilities, hearing the accounts of your two's strength, added to your accounts of your past I can only conclude the goal was to create weapons, human weapons," Tsunade said with finality.

"We're weapons?" Naruto asked.

"No," said Tsunade. "You are human, don't even think differently. It is the demon's cloak that is the weapon. The ultimate mutation of the virus, its final goal should it ever fully spread in its host. That is my conclusion." She paused and looked at the canvas flap leading outside. "You two heard all that right?"

Naruto and Gaara spun around in time to see Sasuke and Neji pulling open the canvas door. "Yeah, we heard everything," said Neji.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

The four guardians of the gates rode hard across the land spreading out searching for clues as to the location of the caravan Konoha no Kaze. If they found something they would send a message via hawk to Kabuto back at Otogakure, and then await further instructions. Presently they were traveling through the lands that Otogakure was situated heading towards the Land of Rain, where the two treasures had been taken. They would stop only to rest for a short time and allow their horses a break. Then once again they would be sprinting off in search of their targets.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Orochimaru sat at his desk scanning document after document in search of something, anything that would give him the answer to his questions. Over the past thousand years the Order had failed in duplicating the perfected strand of the virus from the treasures. For a thousand years they had been working in the shadows, reaching for their ultimate goal. And now, now their two best and most fruitful subjects had been taken. Cursing he continued to search, flipping madly through sheets and scrolls, all of them saying the same thing. Failed, Failed, Failed, Failed, Failed.

The red ink mocked Orochimaru, taunting him. His frustration peaked. In his anger he swiped the papers and documents away. He banged his clenched fists onto the desk. "Close, I'm so close," Orochimaru hissed. "Why did they have to be taken now of all times? Now when I'm so close to finding out the secret that has eluded us all these generations."

A soft knocking at his door drew him out of his musings. The door opened and Kabuto walked in, "Orochimaru-sama is everything alright?"

Orochimaru's eyes roamed over Kabuto's body. It had been sometime since he last sated his more carnal urges. "Kabuto-kun come here," Orochimaru motioned with his hands.

Kabuto felt a shiver of desire run up his spine as he crossed the gap between them and allowed the man before him to draw him in, to wrap him up, and push him down onto the surface of the mattress. Kabuto had been missing this. The pleasure that only his lord and ruler could give him.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Sasuke walked Naruto back to his and Gaara's wagon while Gaara and Neji walked to Neji's wagon. Gaara couldn't meet Neji's eyes. He was afraid of what he would find in those pale pearl depths. He was scared to know if Neji found him dirty and repulsive. He told himself that Neji wouldn't do that, but he still couldn't bring himself to look. His entire life had been on huge nightmare. Pain on top of pain, blood and more blood, one cruel and disgusting act added to another. How could Neji not find him anything but vile?

Neji held open the canvas flap for Gaara to enter. Climbing in after him Neji found Gaara's back to him. Sighing Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. He had a fairly good idea of what Gaara was thinking, he just didn't know how to dispel those thoughts. Deciding he had to say something Neji whispered softly, "Gaara do you realize how beautiful you are?" He felt Gaara stiffen in his arms so he held on tighter, determined to make Gaara hear him out. "Even with everything that has happened to you, you still fought to protect Naruto. You still cared for him and did everything in your power to remain beside him. That purity isn't something they could taint. I'm not going to lie, the things they did to you were vile and disgusting."

Gaara felt tears threaten to spill forth as Neji spoke. This was it, this was the moment Neji told him he didn't want to be with him because of the acts done to his body. "But that doesn't make you dirty or tainted in anyway. If you would let me Gaara, I would like to show you just how beautiful you truly are. You have a pure and clean soul, let me show you, please Gaara. Please let me love you," Neji asked his voice beseeching, pleading. It tugged at Gaara's heart.

The redhead turned slowly in Neji's arms and looked up into his eyes. "Neji," Gaara whispered. He bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed. He wanted to believe Neji's words, to trust the man in front of him with himself. Closing his eyes briefly Gaara considered everything he had to lose and gain by going through with it. Coming to a decision he opened his eyes and nodded his head 'yes'.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And I am stopping it there for now. WAIT! Wait, before you all start gunning for my head please understand I'm still trying to work out how to go about their first time. There are a lot of issues to take into consideration, so please understand and give me some more time to work on it. I promise it will be in the next chapter!**

**Voice: Oh it had better be.**

**Me: *looks at Voice in shock* I thought, how did you, not again. Gremlins!**

***Gremlins run into room***

**Me: What is she doing here? *points at Voice***

**Voice: Hey I can be here if I want!**

**Me: No you can't I don't want you anywhere near me until after New Years! Let me enjoy my holidays in peace! Now get her!**

***Gremlins tackle Voice and haul her off again***

**Me: Now please review!**

**Like my work? Interested to know what I have up and coming? Go to my profile for a list of stories that are "Coming Soon"**


	6. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Okay, so this is a little late. I promised some of you it would be up in a couple days after the last chapter was posted…I don't have an excuse. **

**Rating: M (Sex in this chapter)**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, well I wasn't gifted with Naruto so Kishimoto still owns them. **

_Chapter 5: Moving Forward_

Tayuya rode hard through an open prairie, the tall golden grass reaching up to her chestnut colored horse's stomach. She glanced up at the sky, the sun had gone down hours ago and she was moving by the horse's ability to sense things in the dark alone. Absently she wondered how the others were fairing. Shrugging the thought aside she continued her search. The hoot of an owl from a stand of trees to her right caused her tense in the saddle. When nothing happened she relaxed and settled back into a gentle rhythm. She would be the one to find the ichibi and kyuubi. She would be the one to garner Orochimaru-sama's favor. Tayuya's lips turned up in a sneer. She would replace Kabuto as Orochimaru-sama's favorite and right hand.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Jirobu had stopped for a short scheduled break to allow his horse to rest and to eat. Glancing up at the moon he judge is was about 10 PM. The moon wasn't quite at its zenith yet. There was a slight overcast of clouds making it harder to judge the moon's position. The area Jirobu was in was open and rocky, one of the few places in the old Land of Rain that hadn't grown over with lush vegetation. The main reason was because this part of the land still experienced regular heavy rain fall. As Jirobu watched the clouds drifted by he kept an ear on the possible approach of an enemy. He could hear the skittering of small nocturnal rodents, but nothing threatening. Jirobu smirked when a mouse ran past him. He had no wish to further his position; he merely wished to be of service to Orochimaru-sama and perhaps gain some of his favor.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kidomaru swung up onto the Paint and set off through the woods he had stopped in for a break. He couldn't see the moon through the dark and dense forest canopy. But if he was to judge by the sounds of the creatures around him he would say it was about ten or eleven. It had been around nine when he entered the forest. He narrowed his eyes trying to see further down the dark path he was traveling. The black of the forest was too thick though and he only succeeded in seeing about five feet in front of the horse. When a deer sprang out in front of the horse it reared back nearly toppling Kidomaru from the saddle. Quickly he reined the animal in then set off again. The night was still young and he still had a great deal of distance to travel if he was to find the ichibi and kyuubi and gain Orochimaru-sama's favor.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Sakon rode hard down an open, well beaten, dirt road, sleet pouring down onto him. His brother, Ukon, was asleep having just switched with him during their last break. The weather had been looking bad for several hours and about twenty minutes ago the skies broke open. Wind was biting at his face, arms, and hands. Still he pressed on. Orochimaru-sama was counting on them to find the two lost treasures and he was not about to let their master down. Sakon glanced up, shielding his eyes as he did so, hoping to catch a glimpse of the moon or stars. He had no luck; the sky was covered with dark grey, nearly black, angry storm clouds. Lightning was starting to flash over heard. Cursing he pulled the horse to a stop and searched for a place to take shelter. He couldn't see anything. The land he was passing through was open with several small hills. Trees sprung up here and there, but he knew better than to hide under one. Deciding to risk it he pressed on.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kabuto was asleep beside Orochimaru. The snake like man peered down at him with a fond and possessive smile. He knew the ambitions of his four gate guardians. He knew how far he could push them to do things for him with the hopes of fulfilling their desires. But no matter their desires the one he knew they all shared was to get closer to him either in position or in favor. Tayuya being the one with the highest ambitions of them all. Too bad her wish would never come true. Orochimaru's favorite and right hand man would always be Kabuto. The silver haired youth was far too well trained to give up. Orochimaru had found and broken in the male at a young age, he wasn't about to relinquish such a promising success. Plus Kabuto had something they did not, an extensive knowledge of medicine and the virus had gifted him with healing abilities, a rare mutations.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Sasuke smiled down at the sleeping blonde. Naruto was curled up on his side, face burring into Sasuke's chest. An array of emotions were playing inside of Sasuke, the loudest on being happiness. Naruto's face was peaceful just like it had been the first time Sasuke had seen him. He couldn't help but think Naruto reminded him of an angel. His sweet innocence to some things and unguarded expressions just added to the image.

"Mmm, Sasu," Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Sasuke's smile widened as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's lined cheek. "I'm right here Naruto," he whispered. Naruto scooted closer and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. He glanced out the open window. He could barely see the sliver of the moon that was high in the sky. It would soon be the new moon and they would shortly be back in the lands of their origins. Closing his eyes Sasuke drifted off to sleep, thankful that he finally had his blonde treasure in his arms.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Neji looked into Gaara's eyes looking for even a hint of uncertainty. He found none. Gaara was showing him complete and total trust. Reaching up he cupped the side of Gaara's face, rubbing his thumb along Gaara's cheek. "Keep your eyes on me Gaara," Neji whispered.

"I will," Gaara responded. The redhead reached up and pulled Neji down to him. Their lips connected and Gaara's eyes slid closed. He had kissed Neji before, but this was different. There were so many emotions running through him at that moment. No longer did he have the thought of Neji being with Sasuke nagging at the back of his mind. Now he was free to enjoy his Neji. He felt Neji's tongue rub along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Gaara teased him by keeping his mouth closed. When Neji let out a begging whimper Gaara opened his mouth allowing Neji inside.

Neji released a happy sigh as he dove into the warm cavern. His tongue remapped out the mouth he hoped to know better than his own one day. Gaara moaned as Neji's tongue passed along the roof of his mouth. Neji repeated the action changing the amount of pressure to find the right combination of pushing and messaging that would make Gaara moan louder. After about a minute of experimentation he found the perfect mixture of the two and instantly committed it to memory.

Gaara decided he was tired of being a bystander and pushed his tongue along Neji's messaging and coaxing him into a small war. Neji didn't take much persuasion; he instantly started to duel with Gaara, each of them trying to gain the upper hand. When Gaara's tongue slipped into Neji's mouth it was clear who won.

In retaliation to losing Neji started to lower them down onto the bed of wool blankets. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and held on as Neji lowered him down. He felt his back hit the soft, warm material and was fine, but as soon as Neji's weight settle on top of him memories flashed through his mind and his eyes snapped open.

Neji felt Gaara stiffen and he quickly drew back. He moved off of Gaara and lit one of the oil lanterns. "Let's try this," Neji said. He lied back down and moved Gaara on top of him. "Now you are in control. We can stop at any point." Gaara nodded his head. He leaned down and captured Neji's lips; his tongue pushed past them and started to message Neji's awaiting tongue. Neji reached up and tangled his fingers in Gaara's red hair, which looked like living fire in the light of the lantern.

Gaara broke the kiss and looked into Neji's eyes. He wanted to ask him something but didn't know how to. "Neji, could you, um," he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. His eye flicked down and Neji's eyes followed the movement. Neji smiled realizing what Gaara wanted, and nodded. Reaching down he grasped Gaara's erection and started to pump slowly. "Ahnn!" Gaara threw his head back, his back arching. Neji sat up and started to suck on Gaara's right nipple. "Nnn-Neji," Gaara moaned his hands burring into Neji's long hair and tugging lightly. "Mmnn, more," Gaara demanded.

Neji looked up at Gaara's face. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, and mouth parted. His expression was one of complete rapture. "Gaara," Neji called. Gaara opened his eyes and looked down at Neji. Neji couldn't help but feel a stab of arousal go through him at the delirious and passionate look in Gaara's jade eyes. "Try and hold yourself up, I'm going to make you feel great," Neji said. Gaara didn't understand, but when Neji started to lie back down and scoot further down on the bed Gaara's eyes widened.

He swallowed audibly as Neji's brought himself directly in front of Gaara's weeping penis. Neji breathed on the straining flesh, his hot breath ghosting over the flesh causing Gaara to whimper. Next Neji's tongue flicked out and wiped a drop of precum from the tip. "Ah!" Gaara moaned, his hips thrusting forward. Neji chuckled. He reached up and held Gaara's hips steady with one hand. He used the other to steady himself and he started to suck on Gaara's head. His tongue flicked along the tiny slit or swirled along the entire head as his mouth sucked greedily. Slowly he worked most of Gaara into his mouth.

"Neji, Neji, I can't…oh god!" Gaara cried. His nails were biting into the wall from where he was trying to steady himself. Neji's head began to bob back and forth, his tongue gliding along Gaara's length. Whenever he got back to Gaara's head he sucked harshly tearing a new cry from the panting redhead above him, "Dammit Neji!"

Neji felt Gaara's body shudder around him and soon his mouth flooded with Gaara's unique taste. He swallowed everything. Releasing Gaara's now limp member, he cradled Gaara's body to him, and moved back up the bed. Neji sucked on his own fingers while Gaara regained his breathing. Gaara's eyes watching his every movement. "This might hurt," Neji warned.

"I know," Gaara said. Neji moved his fingers down Gaara's body and pressed one finger into the redhead's tight entrance. It didn't hurt, but it did feel a little weird, especially with Gaara lying on top of Neji. Soon Neji added a second finger and start to scissor them. Gaara moaned when Neji's fingers brushed his prostate. Neji smirked and nudged Gaara's head so he could connect their lips. Gaara quickly took control of the kiss now that his energy was returning. Soon Gaara was thrusting his hips back onto Neji's fingers making them go deeper. When Neji added a third finger he hissed but continued moving his body against those long slender digits.

Gaara's rocking hips was causing their erections to rub together. The feeling was amazing and Neji feared he would come before he got a chance to enter the amazing body moving above him. When Gaara broke the kiss and moved to Neji's ear he whispered, "Now Neji. I want you inside me now." Neji's eyes rolled back into his head and he nearly came from the seduction in that hoarse voice. Biting the inside of his cheek he pulled his fingers out and moved Gaara's hips so that they were aligned. He wasn't surprised at all when Gaara straightened up and guided Neji's erection inside himself. Gaara was proving to be quite the dominant bottom. "Ahn, mmm, so deep," Gaara moaned as he finished sliding Neji inside of him.

Neji was in heaven, absolute heave. Gaara was tight, hot, and slick. Neji couldn't remember any of his few past lovers being this absolutely perfect! "Gaara," Neji pleaded. He needed Gaara to move. Gaara smirked at the pleading tone and took pity on him. He rocked his hips and moaned out when Neji's erection rubbed against his prostate. Neji's eyes snapped open with the sound and he rocked his own hips eliciting another moan from the redhead on top of him.

"Neji," Gaara called. Neji took the cue and started to thrust in and out of Gaara. Gaara raised his own hips and lowered them in time with Neji's thrusts. "Ah, gawd, Neji, more, there yes, harder!" Gaara demanded. Neji sat up causing Gaara to yelp. He tilted Gaara back so his back was at an angle and he drove in at a faster, deeper, and harder pace. "Yes, yes, there, oh god, Neji ahnn, mmm oh shit!" Gaara's lips were parted and he was panting. His hands were on Neji's shoulders, fingernails biting into the creamy flesh. His legs were braced behind Neji on the floor angling his hips up so Neji could have better access. "Again, Neji close, please Neji, Neji, Neji," soon his name was the only coherent thing Gaara was able to call. After several carefully placed thrusts Gaara came a second time, without ever having his erection touched this time. "NEJI!" he screamed as he came.

Hearing Gaara scream his name and the feel of Gaara's walls constricting him caused Neji to come as well, he just couldn't hold on any longer. "Gaara," he groaned out as he buried himself deeply inside the redhead in his arms. Gaara's body had gone limp and Neji was barely able to prevent him from hitting his head. Carefully he lifted him up and, for the third time, laid them down on the bed. "I love you Gaara," Neji whispered as he tucked Gaara into his side. He reached over, blew out the lantern, then grabbed and pulled the blanket up over them.

As he settled in for the night he felt Gaara cuddle closer to him and mumble, "mm my Neji." The possessive declaration brought a smile to Neji's lips and he wrapped his arms around the sleeping redhead. Resting his cheek against the soft red locks he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

For the first time since he could remember Gaara slept peacefully for the entire night. When he awoke it was to find his head resting on a solid chest, which was rising and falling evenly. Firm arms were wrapped around him holding him protectively. Opening his eyes Gaara looked up at the sleeping face of his, now, lover. A blush crept its way onto Gaara's face as the memories of last night came to the forefront of his mind. '_I didn't know I could act like that,_' Gaara thought. Then he had another thought, '_I didn't think Neji would like being dominated_.' Gaara's lips turned up into a secretive smile. He had a feeling no one else knew of Neji's little quirk. Gaara rather liked how it felt to be the only one to know something about his lover.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Gaara's eyes widened as he saw Neji's pale silver and lilac eyes peering at him.

"Ah, um, no reason," Gaara replied. Neji lifted an eyebrow, obviously not convinced in the slightest. "Morning," Gaara said leaning up and capturing Neji's lips before he could question him further. No way was Gaara going to admit to be pleased about knowing Neji liked being dominated a little. Especially if Neji didn't realize he had a submissive side. That would be an awkward conversation. '_No,_' Gaara decided, '_I'll just keep that little tidbit to myself._'

As he thought this his tongue snuck out asking for entrance to Neji's mouth. Neji obliged and opened up for him. Gaara hummed in gratitude and started to re-explore Neji's mouth. Neji's hands came up and cupped the back of Gaara's head, pulling him further into the kiss. He wasn't even trying to fight back, though his tongue was rubbing against Gaara's. Deciding he wanted Neji to participate a little more Gaara withdrew his tongue at which point Neji turned the tables taking the lead. Gaara moaned when Neji's tongue messaged the roof of his mouth in that perfect way Neji had discovered last night.

"Mm, Neji," Gaara mumbled into the kiss. His hands were firmly wrapped in Neji's hair; he didn't even remember moving them into those silken tresses.

"What Gaara?" Neji asked still kissing the redhead on top of him. Gaara smirked and rocked his hips rubbing his arousal against Neji's. "Nn," Neji moaned. "I can do something about that," Neji offered.

Gaara smirked and rocked his hips again, "Then do it."

Neji's hand snaked down and grasped both of their erections. Gaara hissed at the feel as Neji started to pump the engorged flesh together in his fist. Gaara rocked his hips along with Neji's thrust, refusing to be passive. Neji leaned up and bit Gaara's neck, he released his teeth, and sucked on the spot. Gaara moaned at the feel of Neji's lips working over his pulse point, combined with the feel of his hand moving against him it was intoxicating. Neji pulled away panting heavily, he was close. Gaara realized Neji's neck wasn't marked. Frowning he leaned down and latched onto the point above his pulse. Neji moaned loudly with the act which encouraged Gaara to continue.

"Gaara," Neji moaned wanting to feel more of the sensations running through him caused by the sinful redhead on top of him.

"Neji," Gaara answered with a moan of his own as he released Neji's throat.

Their eyes screwed shut as they both came, grunting each other's name. Gaara collapsed on top of Neji, his head in the crook of Neji's neck. _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK_. "Hey you two alive in there?" the annoyance was Kakashi. "Oi, Naruto and Sasuke are worried because you two have been asleep almost all morning. The entire caravan is packed and ready to head out."

Neji's eyes snapped open at that. "Shit!"

"Ah, you are alive," Kakashi's voice sounded amused. "Well get up, you are the leader Neji. You should be up when we start moving."

Neji smacked his forehead, "I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Kay," Kakashi said. Neji heard the silver haired man walk away.

"Sorry," Neji looked down to the redhead resting on his chest at the quiet apology.

"For what?" Neji asked. Gaara wasn't looking at him. He was glancing at the wall, but Neji could see the guilty look in his beautiful eyes.

Gaara hesitated for a moment unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say. He knew the reason Neji was tired was because of him and what they had done together last night. He was also the reason Neji hadn't gotten straight up like he apparently did every morning. "For distracting you," Gaara said finally.

Neji smiled. He reached over, cupped the side of Gaara's face, and turned his face so he was looking at him. "Gaara don't apologize for that," Neji whispered against his lips. He connected their lips and kissed him deeply. Pulling away Neji said, "I much prefer it when you are being bold."

Gaara blushed, then glared. "Get up before someone else comes to look for you," Gaara growled getting up. The blanket fell away and he was presented with a terrific view of Neji's fully naked body. Gaara fought down the spike of want that rose up inside him. Neji was all lean muscle, long limbs, and cream skin. There was hardly a blemish on him, except for the dark mark adoring his neck. He had a light, almost none existent happy trail leading down from his navel to a darker patch of curls, which Gaara was fighting the urge to look at.

"Nice view," Neji said with a smirk. Gaara looked down and realized he was also naked. He blushed, the color matching his hair. Neji took in Gaara lithe form. His waist was narrow, his legs thing and long, his arms were also thin. Despite this he had small well developed muscles underneath his pale alabaster skin. His chest as flat, with two dark pink nubs, and his stomach was lightly toned. Neji sadly noted that most of the hickies he had left of Gaara last night were gone.

"Shut up," Gaara said reaching for his discarded clothes. "I need to go check on Naruto, let him know I'm okay."

Neji wanted to complain, but knew better. He thought of last night and realized Gaara wasn't showing any signs of soreness. "Are you alright to me moving around so much?" Neji asked.

Gaara tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure what Neji was getting at. "Why wouldn't I be?" Gaara asked.

"Um, well," Now it was Neji's turn to blush. "I wasn't exactly gentle with you."

Gaara's blush returned in full force. "Um, yeah I'm fine," Gaara said quickly turning his face away. He slipped his pants on, then his shirt. "One of the perks of being a treasure, quick healing. I'm just slightly tender in some places, nothing to uncomfortable."

"I see," Neji said quietly. He never did know how to react when the whole "Gaara is a treasure" topic was brought up, thought it did explain why he wasn't sore and why the bite marks he had left were gone. Neji decided to drop it and reached for a fresh pair of his own clothes.

After they were both dressed, they climbed out of the wagon, and headed towards Gaara and Naruto's shared wagon. They found Naruto leaning against Sasuke, who was leaning against the aforementioned wagon. Naruto saw Gaara and broke out of Sasuke's arms. The blonde ran to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him. Gaara's arms instantly wrapped around Naruto, more out of reflects than anything. "I was worried to death!" Naruto scolded when he pulled away. There was worry and relieve swimming in the depths of the oceans that was Naruto's eyes. "Since when do you sleep in?" Naruto demanded knowing full well his friend's sleeping habits.

Gaara blushed, "Since I was exhausted by someone else." Gaara tried really hard for that to not come out sounding like a declaration of him and Neji making love last night. Of course judging from the grin on both Naruto's and Sasuke's faces it didn't work.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said pulling away from his friend. He went back into Sasuke's arms and smiled at Neji. Suddenly his sunny smile dropped and his shinny blue eyes turned hard. "You had better have been gentle with him."

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled. "Don't say stuff like that!" Gaara was now officially thoroughly embarrassed.

"Why? It's a perfectly legit thing to say," Naruto pouted. "Besides I think I have the right to say it. You were mine first."

"I didn't scold him," Gaara said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Wait don't pull me into this," Sasuke quipped, he put his hands up as if to ward off any unwanted attacks.

"Don't be mean to Sasuke," Naruto said glaring at Gaara.

Gaara glared back, "Then don't be mean to Neji."

The two treasures continue to glare. Their eyes locked in some kind of silent battle. Neji and Sasuke watched on, unable to do anything. They really didn't know what the argument was about or what had caused it. When the two stepped towards each other Neji and Sasuke worried they would have to break them apart. After a small amount of time Gaara and Naruto were nose to nose, still glaring at each other. Then Naruto's face broke out into a smile and he wrapped his arms around Gaara. Gaara returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Neji and Sasuke stood blinking, entirely confused.

"Congratulation," Naruto whispered.

"Thank you," Gaara whispered back.

The two pulled apart, shared a knowing smile, clasped hands, and walked towards the flock to help out for the day. This left Neji and Sasuke standing there completely and utterly baffled. "Didn't we?" Neji asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said.

"So why are they?" Neji tried again.

"No idea," was Sasuke's response.

"Hey you two!" Kakashi called. They turned around and saw the masked man walking towards them with Neji's black stallion and Sasuke auburn mare in tow. "Can we please get moving before the sun reaches its zenith?"

"Right sorry," Neji said taking the reins of his stead. Swinging up he settled himself on the saddle before heading to lead the caravan. "Oh Sasuke," Sasuke turned in his saddle and looked at Neji. "Maybe we should consider living separately."

Sasuke smirked, "Sounds good." Sasuke then turned and headed towards the rear of the caravan to make sure there were no stragglers.

"So finally putting an end to that ridiculous game of yours," Kakashi drawled watching Sasuke ride away.

"As you said," Neji remarked. "We should end it before the ones we want slip through our fingers." Kakashi laughed at having his words played back to him. He shook his head and moved to his wagon. Jumping up onto a silver mare he remained still waited for Neji to start the caravan moving. Neji smirked and moved to the head of the troupe. As he passed the herd of sheep Gaara darted out towards him. Neji reined his horse in and waited for the redhead to reach him.

"They say I'm not needed today," Gaara informed.

Neji smiled. "Get on," Neji instructed. He scooted back and indicated for Gaara to ride in front of him. Gaara smiled and swung up on the saddle, with a little bit of help from Neji. "Hold onto the horn and pommel," Neji said. He clicked the reins and his black stallion moved forward. As Neji reached the head of the caravan he called out, "Alright let's head home!" There was an answering call of voices and reins cracking. Slowly the caravan started to move.

"I could get use to this," Gaara whispered leaning back against Neji's chest.

Neji released one of his reins and wrapped his free arm around Gaara's waist. "Me too," Neji whispered in Gaara's ear before kissing him softly over the kanji mark.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Tayuya rode into the small Christian town of Kusagakure just as the sun was setting. The small battered buildings were like all the others that still remained standing. The people seemed lifeless and boring. _'Serves them right for still following the ways of a dead god,_' Tayuya thought bitterly. A wind picked up blowing her hair across her face and carrying the scent of sheep to her. _'Caravan's raise sheep_,' she grinned and headed towards a small paddock. Ten men were sheering well fed free range sheep, while a group of women sorted the wool. They were just packing up for the day and heading in for supper. "Excuse me," Tayuya called, she was careful to keep her tone polite.

One of the women set down the bundle of wool she had been sorting and went over to her. "How can I help you young lady?" the woman asked in a raspy voice. She was old, at least in her seventies. Her skin was graying along with her hair. She had age spots and wrinkles adoring all of her features.

"I was wondering if the caravan Konoha no Kaze had passed through here?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes, actually they did. They were camped out down by the lake until just this morning," the old crone said indicating the large lake off in the distance. "Unfortunately I don't recall where they said they were heading to next, and they left earlier today."

"Do you know which direction they were headed?" Tayuya asked. Her voice had risen in pitch. She couldn't believe her luck! She had found them, now if only the old bat could tell her the direction they had gone she could track them.

The old woman's eyes narrowed, "Why are you searching for them?" Tayuya reeled her excitement back in. She had forgotten how untrusting villagers could be. Most were a superstitious and suspicious lot.

"Two of my friends recently joined up with them and I was hoping to speak with them," Tayuya offered. "Maybe you saw them. A blonde with striking blue eyes and a vibrant redhead with green eyes resembling jade."

Recognition dawned in the woman's eyes. "Yes I do recall seeing two young men that match that description. I am sorry though, I do not know which direction they traveled in."

Tayuya bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lashing out at the hag. "Thank you," she said. She spun on her heel and jumped up onto her horse. Snapping the reins she headed down to the lake hoping she could get an idea of which direction they had traveled. "Stupid old bitch," Tayuya muttered as she rode. When she reached the obvious campsite she quickly glanced around. From what she could tell the caravan was heading southwest.

She quickly reached into a small cage attached to her saddle and withdrew a small homing pigeon. She wrote out a brief message and released the grey bird. "Might as well camp here and await orders," Tayuya said aloud. She got off of her horse and led it to the lake.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Neji walked around the first inner ring observing his people. Konoha no Kaze had settled down for the night in a small forested area. Children were running to and from wagons, dogs barking adamantly while chasing after them. People laughed and soft music from instruments filled the air. It was a peaceful night. Which was more than Neji could say for the day. Not only had he and Gaara received mixed responses, everything from congratulations to ridicule, but they had nearly lost a wagon and some sheep. If I hadn't been for Gaara and Naruto they would have.

A wagon had overturned around about four in the afternoon nearly crushing some sheep that were walking along side it. Gaara had reacted quickly and erected a barrier of sand around the sheep, and Naruto had used his wind to slow the decent of the wagon so it wasn't destroyed. Sasuke had pulled the driver from the seat before he could fall and possibly injure himself. With the help of several others they had been able to right the wagon so Gaara could remove the shield around the sheep.

Neji smirked, after that people warmed up to Gaara pretty quickly. They no longer received the cold looks and ridicule when they were seen together. Though Neji did still have to explain as to why he and Sasuke felt it was necessary to lie to the caravan about their relationship. "Kiss for your thoughts," came Gaara's voice. Neji spun around to see the redhead standing behind him, two cups of steaming tea in his hands. "What has you so spaced out?"

"Not much," Neji said taking the offered stone mug. "Just thinking about earlier today. You and Naruto were amazing by the way."

"It wasn't much," Gaara said with a shrug.

Neji observed Gaara for a moment then smiled. "So do I get my kiss?" he asked.

Gaara glanced over to him and returned his smile. "Well you did tell me what you were thinking so I guess it's only fair." Gaara leaned over tilting his head up. Neji met him halfway. Their lips brushed along each other's sending a jolt through both their bodies at the simple contact. Before it could become to heated Gaara pulled back and took a sip of his tea. "So where am I supposed to be staying the night?" Gaara asked offhandedly.

"With me," Neji answered immediately.

"So sure of yourself," Gaara responded.

"Yep," Neji said.

Gaara laughed lightly and rested his head on Neji's shoulder. They stood there watching as a young girl with dark brown hair danced around a fire, as his father and older brother played a reed pipe and a small deer hide drum. The mother stood up and danced with the small girl correcting a step here and there. Gaara didn't recognize the dance but it was fluid and seemed to fill him with a strange sense of nostalgia. Gaara felt peaceful leaning against Neji and just watching the small family as they enjoyed their evening.

In that moment it was like all the nightmares of his past, all the pain and suffering, were nothing more than a distant dream. A dream he was more than happy to never have again. He was moving forward slowly, with Neji by his side, he was making small steps away from that cruel cage he had been locked into. Neji was slowly guiding him out into the world, a world filled with light and laughter.

"Gaara!" speaking of laughter. Gaara turned his head to see Naruto smiling and running up to him. Naruto's eyes had even changed over the short amount of time. They no longer held as many shadows but now had more warmth and light in them. Gaara couldn't help but think Sasuke was the cause of that new light and he was glad for it. "Hey Gaara I thought you said you were going to get Neji for dinner?" Naruto accused as he came up to them.

Gaara's eyes widened, "I forgot." Neji covered his mouth to repress the laugh that threatened to spill forth. Gaara glared at him, it was a halfhearted attempt but a glare none the less.

Naruto shrugged, "Oh well." He grabbed their arms and started to pull them back towards his and Gaara's wagon. "Come on let's eat!" The scent of roasting rabbit and vegetables filled the air as they got closer and Gaara's mouth was soon watering.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"Kabuto-san!" a boy called as he ran into a large hall. The boy stood wide eyed as he took in the form of the silver haired male. Kabuto wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles were clearly visible in the torchlight of the room, the shadows casting them in harsh relieve. Sweat glistened across his skin and he was breathing heavily. His brown pants were darkened with sweat and he was poised on the balls of his feet.

Turning his head he dropped his arms from their defensive position and he smiled at the youth in the door. "What is it?" Kabuto asked.

The boy snapped himself out of his daze and rushed forward. "A messenger pigeon sir," he said holding out the bird.

"Thank you, you may go now," Kabuto said taking the bird from the kid's hands. He bowed deeply then ran off down the maze of halls. Kabuto placed the tired creature on a small table and removed to message from the small tube attached to its leg.

_Kusagakure, heading southwest. T_

Kabuto smiled. Turning back to the sand bag he had been throwing continuous punches and kicks at before the youth had interrupted him, he jumped up, spun in midair, his leg whipped out, and connected hard with the dark grey bag.

"Kabuto, are you trying to destroy another one?" Kabuto spun around to find Orochimaru standing in the doorway of the exercise hall.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's eyes widened. "I was just trying to finish up before coming to find you. It seem Tayuya has found out were the caravan was and what direction they are possibly heading in."

Orochimaru smiled. "That is good news," He stepped forward, his hand reaching out and running down the side of Kabuto's face. A shiver ran down the bespectacled man's spine. "Send word to the others telling them to meet up with her. Then come to my chamber."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said. Feeling generous the snake like man leaned in and brushed his lips along Kabuto's causing the younger male to gasp in delight. Orochimaru smiled. He held such power over his second in command. Removing his hand from Kabuto's face Orochimaru turned and left. Kabuto watched him go. "She won't have my position," Kabuto whispered. He turned and placed another strong kick to the sand bag before leaving to carry out Orochimaru's orders.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Three birds landed at different location carrying the same message.

_Kusagakure, meet Tayuya. _

Jirobu, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon quickly set out. They turned their horses in the direction of the Christian village and sped down the road. They traveled from different directions but had the same goal, join up and capture the treasures, kill all who oppose them.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Tayuya waited with restrained patience for her orders to arrive. "What is taking that fucking four eyed freak so long to get back to me?" Tayuya hissed out loud. "I bet he didn't relay my orders to Orochimaru-sama. Bastards to jealous that I might take his place," she sneered with both delight and hate. Her rant was cut short when a grey homing pigeon landed on the horn of her saddle. Walking over to the plump bird she removed the small slip of paper from the cylinder and read it.

_Wait for others. Pursue in group._

Tayuya glared at the paper. She had hoped to go after them alone, to be rewarded with the honor of capturing them herself! She crushed the paper and glared out into the night. Though she wanted to jump up on her horse and speed after the caravan before the others reached her, it was an order from Orochimaru-sama and she wouldn't disobey her master's orders, so she remained at her present location.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Dun, dun, dun! Neji finally got his little redhead, but the four guardians of the gates are closing in fast! What will happen? Find out next chapter!**

**REVIEW! Reviews urge the quicker posting of chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6: Attack on Konoha no Kaze

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Okay, so I have been doing finals and that is why I haven't been updating as regularly. **

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Chapter 6: Attack on Konoha no Kaze_

Light, blinding, glaring, way too bright light poured in through the canvas door of the wagon. Gaara groaned and buried his face deeper into wool blankets covering him. Neji chuckled as the little redhead tried to escape the morning's rays. "Gaara it's time to get up," Neji said softly as he walked over to his half asleep lover. Neji had woken up hours ago and now was returning to wake up the sleepy redhead. Now that Gaara had found a way to sleep, holding onto Neji after being exhausted, he has become quite found of it. "Gaara," Neji called.

"No," Gaara mumbled scuttling further under the blankets.

Neji laughed at Gaara's childish antics. It was hard to believe that this reluctant person was the same one who held people off with just a look. He was just so cute, and Neji loved that he was the only one who got to see him in this state. Getting an idea Neji slipped under the blankets and crawled up Gaara's body, licking and nipping as he went up. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he arched into the cares of those soft lips. Neji's tongue snuck out and flicked across Gaara's quickly hardening length. "Ah," Gaara moaned. Neji smirked. Slowly he worked the length into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. "Neji," Gaara groaned, his hands burring into Neji's long hair. "Oh… Neji." One of Neji's hands traveled up the length of Gaara's body until it reached his chest. Gently Neji tweaked one nipple causing a soft moan to escape Gaara's parted lips.

"Close," Gaara called. He could feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Neji, please," Gaara whined as Neji let up on the pressure around Gaara's cock. He swirled his tongue around Gaara's tip causing the redhead's hips to jerk up.

"Now, now Gaara," Neji teased. "Are you going to get up?" Neji asked as he ran his palm along Gaara's sensitive erection. Gaara let out an unintelligible whine. "What was that?" Neji teased as he ran his tongue up Gaara's length.

"Yes! I'll get up, so please, please let me come Neji," Gaara whimpered.

"Good," Neji said before taking Gaara back into his mouth and sucking hard. Gaara let out a silent cry as he came into Neji's mouth. "Mmm, you taste delicious," Neji purred as he captured Gaara's mouth. Gaara whimpered into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Neji's neck and pulling him down to deepen the kiss. For some reason Gaara found it very erotic to be able to taste himself on Neji's tongue. Breaking the kiss Neji sat up, "Deals a deal, get up."

Gaara glared at his lavender eyed lover. "You are evil," Gaara growled.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," Neji said with a shrug.

Gaara huffed but stood from the bed. He went to the drawers and pulled out a pair of black pants and a white cotton shirt. Quickly slipping them on, he grabbed his boots, and followed after Neji. The morning's rays greeted him as he stepped out of the wagon. People were milling about, packing up their cooking supplies, tents, and chasing children so the caravan could start moving. The caravan had just made it into the lands that use to make up the Land of Fire last night. The area they were in wasn't as highly forested as others, but it still had far more trees then the area they had traveled from. Gaara looked around and smiled as a monarch fluttered by.

According to Jiraiya and Tsunade this was Naruto's ancestral home. Gaara's was the Land of Wind, which apparently was a desert. Gaara thought this land suited Naruto perfectly. Open, sunny, vibrant just like him. "Gaara!" speak of the devil. Gaara turned and smiled as Naruto ran up to him, a long black haired man in tow. Gaara blinked several times trying to remember where he had seen the man before. He was tall, but not towering. His black hair was straight and tied at the nape of his neck. He had deep black eyes like pools of ink. "Gaara, this is Itachi. He's Sasuke's older brother," Naruto introduced as he reached him.

With that Gaara remembered where he had seen him. The day the bandits attacked, he had fought alongside everyone and also comforted Sasuke while Tsunade treated Naruto. "Hello," Gaara greeted politely. "So you're Sasuke's brother. That must be hard."

"It is," Itachi said.

"Hey! That isn't nice," Naruto pouted. Gaara laughed at his friend's antics.

"We're joking Naruto," Itachi said ruffling the blonde's hair. "Anyways we came to get you because Neji would like you both on recon today."

Gaara blinked, "He didn't mention that to me."

"He didn't?" Itachi asked. "Oh well, doesn't matter." Gaara felt his eye twitch at the dismissive tone. "Come with me and we'll get you two some horses." Gaara sighed and followed after the raven. Naruto was beaming as usual, but it just seemed sunnier somehow.

'_Sasuke's good for him_,' Gaara noted. He liked how his friend seemed to be in better spirits lately. How his smiles just seemed more genuine, and how his laugh was just that much richer. Naruto had mentioned changes in Gaara as well. Saying he didn't glare as much and his eyes seemed softer because of it. When he laughed he didn't try to hide the small smile that came to his lips. Honestly Gaara liked to hear that he was changing as well. He felt different. He honestly felt like he was changing, becoming something better. So it pleased him to know others saw the difference too. '_It's thanks to Neji._'

"Gaara, why are you smiling?" Naruto asked. His head was tilted to the side slightly and he had an answering small smile on his lips. "You're thinking about Neji aren't you?" Gaara felt the blush rise up before he had a chance to quell it. "I knew it! You're blushing! You are thinking about Neji."

"Sh-shut up," Gaara stuttered looking away.

Itachi's laugh drew both of their attention. "Oh sorry, sorry," Itachi said when he realized he was caught. "It's just nice to see you two again. And to see you both smiling it's quite the relief. I'm also happy to see my brother and Neji finally have what they always wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara. He was always curious about things that pertained to Neji.

Itachi's smile fell. "Those two didn't exactly have a normal childhood. Sasuke's and my parents died protecting you Gaara, while Neji's died protecting Naruto." The two treasures' eyes widened. "Oh don't worry we don't blame you for that. But it did affect us. Sasuke and Neji swore to get you two back. They spent every waking moment training their bodies and minds so they could hunt you two down and bring you back. I guess it's only natural that at some point they fell in love with the two they were chasing. Though I can't say why they fell for the one they did." Itachi winked at them. "Of course I'm glad Naruto, I'm glad you picked Sasuke. It's been hard to watch him in fake relationship while I myself had found a partner I love."

"You're in a relationship?" Gaara asked hoping to divert the conversation. He didn't want to think that the only reason Neji was with him was because of a false image he had built up in his mind while he was a child. It also didn't help that Gaara now felt responsible for the deaths of people he didn't know.

Itachi smiled at the question. "Yes I am. His name's Kisame. He was actually the one we had go undercover to get you both out." Itachi looked out into the distance as if he was searching for something, "He should be meeting up with us today actually."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted. "I want to meet him!"

Itachi laughed at Naruto's exuberant behavior. "Okay as soon as he comes in I'll introduce you. Anything for my little brother's partner." Naruto blushed but still smiled. He was still new to the whole being someone's lover thing, just as Gaara was. "Here we are," Itachi said as they reached a group of horses. "Okay so you two will be using the paint and the grey mare," Itachi instructed. "Treat them well and they will do the same."

"Thanks," Naruto said petting the grey mare's nose. Gaara had gone over to the paint and was presently running his hands along his neck. It was definitely a stallion.

"They're beautiful," Gaara whispered still petting the horse. The horse whinnied softly and patted at the ground as if to approve Gaara's comment. Gaara smiled and rubbed the horse's nose. "Does he have a name?" Gaara asked looking over to Itachi who was smiling at them fondly.

"Yeah they both do," Itachi said walking towards them. "This girl's name is Asa, it means born at dawn. And his name is Aiko, it means beloved. Neji thought you two would get along."

Gaara's eyes widened at Itachi's words. He turned back to look at the paint and smiled softly. "So Neji picked you out for me," Gaara whispered. The horse nudged him softly on the shoulder. "I think we will," Gaara said looking at Itachi, "Get along that is."

Naruto was already saddling Asa so Gaara quickly followed suit. It didn't take them long before they were seated a top their new horses. With childlike glee they both followed after Itachi, who had swung up into the saddle of a dark brown mare. They quickly rode out to the side of the caravan and followed along as the wagons pulled out and continued on its ever constant trek.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"You're late!" Tayuya bit out as the three other guardians rode up to her.

"We got here as fast as we could!" growled Ukon. Sakon was sleeping having grown weary after being in control for so long. "It isn't like we were close by you little bitch."

"What was that dick face?" Tayuya growled.

"Now, now that isn't any way for a lady to speak or be spoken to," Jirobo said as he dismounted. "So how far ahead are they?"

"At least two days ride by caravan by now," Tayuya growled.

"We can catch up with them easily then," Kidomaru said from on top his stead. "Unless you lot want to continue arguing. The more time we spend chatting the further they get away. And the more likely we are to fail Orochimaru-sama."

They all stiffened at that. With a final glare between Ukon and Tayuya they mounted. Tayuya at the head led the way. The small group quickly left the lake behind in pursuit of Konoha no Kaze. If they pushed the horses hard enough, they should be able to catch them by dusk. Tayuya's lips curved up into a wicked grin. Yes they would definitely succeed, and when they did she would take Kabuto's position.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara stretched, his body was a little sore from being in the saddle so much. Though he could ride, he wasn't use to riding for such long periods of time, and they still had several hours before they stopped to make camp. Gaara pouted internally, though on the outside he appeared vigilant and watchful. Sentry duty was far easier than watching the sheep. He didn't have to keep an eye out for crafty little fluff balls. He just had to make sure nothing suspicious approached the caravan from his line of sight. Shifting in his seat again he heard a soft whistle rise and drift from the other side of the caravan.

Quickly looking over Gaara noticed Itachi smiling then lifted up a small reed flute and sent an answering whistle. Gaara already knew what the notes signified. The first whistle was to notify of a person's approach to the caravan a friendly person, and Itachi's whistle was to signify their acknowledgment of their approach. According to the people Gaara had spoken to, specifically Kiba and Shino, the whistles were necessary to keep people safe. Gaara agreed. He saw the logic behind it. If a person who wasn't an ally with the caravan approached they wouldn't know the proper greeting and the caravan would have the time to prepare a defense. It was the smile on Itachi's lips though, that made Gaara think that perhaps the person coming in wasn't just a friendly visitor.

As he watched the horizon a large man on an equally large brown horse, with a black tail and mane, came riding up. Gaara blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The guy was huge! At least a good two heads taller than Gaara. "Kisame," Itachi called in greeting. Gaara nearly fell from Aiko's back at the happy tone of Itachi's voice.

'_Guess that answers the question of who he is_,' Gaara thought straightening up. As Gaara watched the man got closer and closer and soon Gaara could see Kisame's face. The second he did he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He recognized him. He had seen him at some of the gatherings for the Order, not any of the fights or ceremonies, but he was present for quite a few gatherings. Gaara felt his hands go numb and a cold sweat brake out on his skin. '_He did say he was sent undercover, but just how far did Kisame go to find our location_?' Gaara wondered.

He was fighting with his mind. The memories were threatening to surface, trying to force their way to the forefront of Gaara's conscience. "Naruto," Gaara whispered. A person who was driving the wagon next to him looked over at the small sound and saw his ashen appearance. "Naruto, help," Gaara whispered again his hand coming up to clutch at his head. It felt like it was splitting.

The man's eyes widened. "Hey are you alright?" he asked leaning over.

Itachi looked over at the question and saw Gaara's state. "Gaara!" Itachi called. He quickly steered his horse between the wagons and up next to Gaara's horse. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, need Naruto," Gaara whispered still trying to fight his own growing memories. His mind was like an empty bucket beneath a faucet. The memories filling him up were like the water pouring from the faucet, and the water was running faster and faster threatening to spill over. "Naruto, help."

"Don't worry," Itachi said. He looked over and ordered, "Find Naruto! Get him over here."

Soon a call rose up across the caravan for Naruto. Within minutes the blonde was riding up to them, Sasuke and Neji close behind. They had heard the call and was wondering what was going on. As the three approached Naruto and Neji saw Itachi's arms around Gaara's shoulders trying to steady the shaking redhead. "Gaara!" Naruto screamed. He pulled up next to the paint and pulled Gaara into his lap with surprising strength. "Gaara, shh I'm right here," Naruto cooed softly petting Gaara's now sweat dampen skin. "I'm right here," Naruto was whispering softly and rocking back and forth in the saddle.

Neji felt a stab of jealousy pierce him at the sight but forced it back. He knew that Naruto was the best person to handle Gaara in this state. The blonde knew better than anyone what Gaara needed, and the fact that Gaara had called for Naruto only showed it. Neji just waited patiently for Gaara to calm down so he could find out what had set his little redhead off. He looked over to his right and saw Sasuke gripping his reins tightly. Neji let a small smile slip onto his lips. He wasn't the only one struggling with watching this.

Looking further over Neji saw Itachi and Kisame who both looked worried. In that moment Neji knew what had set Gaara off. Cursing softly Neji internally berated himself for not taking this into account. Of course the two treasures had seen Kisame during his infiltration of the Order. Of course the appearance of someone they would associate the Order with would set him off. But Naruto had seen Kisame, why hadn't he broken down? "Kisame when did you get in?" Neji asked his eyes now trained onto the large man.

"Just now," Kisame said.

"Okay, go to the head of the caravan and inform Kakashi we are stopping here for the night," Neji said. "We can't go anywhere with Gaara in this state. Oh and get Temari and Kankuro, I'm sure they will want to help their brother."

"Right away," Kisame acknowledged as he rode to the head of the wagon line.

"Naruto," Neji called softly. The blonde looked up and met Neji's worried pale gaze. "How is he?"

"He's calming down, but," Naruto looked towards Kisame's shrinking back. "I didn't think his appearance would trigger this. He was never at any of the ceremonies or fights. He only ever got into the gatherings. His presence shouldn't affect Gaara like this."

Neji sighed, "Can I have him?" Okay so he knew Naruto was the best medicine but he still wanted to be the only one to hold Gaara. To his surprise Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Gaara, Neji's here," Naruto whispered getting Gaara to look up.

Neji's heart nearly stopped when he saw Gaara's tear stained eyes. "Neji!" Gaara cried and reached out for him. Neji walked his horse over to the two and quickly pulled Gaara into his arms. He rested the smaller redhead across his lap in the saddle and headed towards his wagon.

Gaara instantly buried his face in Neji's shirt and inhaled his scent. He felt his lover's strong arms around him and he felt himself settling down. Naruto had been able to help him realize he wasn't in that place but Neji helped him remember he was never going back. Gaara buried further into Neji trying to get closer. He loved Neji, there was no arguing that. Just being close was enough to drive the shadows away from his mind. The rush of the waters of memories had been cut off. A solid damn erected around Gaara, a damn consisting of Neji.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Orochimaru peered through the microscope. He quickly observed the cells as they divided, fused, then died. "Damn! It still isn't successful!" Orochimaru cursed. No matter how many times he tried the perfected virus strain from the treasures refused to accept another host. It quickly killed off the other cells. "Why? Why won't it accept another? Why is it only those nine that the virus can fully adapt?" Orochimaru pondered out loud. He had been through every single document from the original project and all the information gathered over the past thousand years. Even with the millennia of research and observation the Order wasn't any closer to understanding how to harness the full effects of the virus.

Orochimaru sighed and pushed away from the bench he was working at. It wouldn't do him any good to get frustrated. He had gotten closer than any other before him. With the help of Kabuto and his own special abilities they had been able to delve deeper into the virus than the others. The only problem was that no matter how pure the virus was when they extracted it, it would always, always destroy the cells presented to it. No matter what type of cells they were. Orochimaru had thought it was because the cells weren't part of a complete being so he had injected the virus into a living person. The person seemed fine, until the demon's cloak enveloped him and he burst into flames. Spontaneous internal combustion was certainly not a noted side effect of the virus, but Orochimaru added it after that.

The virus wouldn't be forced to accept a host, as the massacre a thousand years ago showed. The virus had only mutated about 8 to 10 percent of the human population at that time, and even than it was a partial mutation, not a perfect bonding. Only nine people ever at one time fully mutated, and even then they were unstable if they activated the full affects of the virus.

Orochimaru frowned as he thought it all over. '_It's like the virus doesn't want to let its hosts live_,' Orochimaru confessed to himself. "That's ridiculous," Orochimaru hissed as soon as the thought entered his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto called from the door. Orochimaru turned his yellow eyes landing on the younger man.

"Yes what is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked turning away from his work.

"We know who informed them of the treasures' location," Kabuto said. Orochimaru smiled, that was just what he need to hear right now. Some good news. "His name is Kisame, apparently he joined up a couple years ago and steadily made his way deeper into the Order. Until a couple days ago, he just vanished."

"I see," Orochimaru smiled. "Send word to the other four. Tell them to kill Kisame once they are finished with Konoha no Kaze."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said with a slight bow. He turned and left hiding his smirk. He would allow the guardians the joy of killing the traitor, he had been the one to find him and locate the treasures. In other words their victory would be thanks to him, and that meant his place beside Orochimaru was assured.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

The screech of a hawk caught the group's attention. Pulling to a stop Kidomaru held out one of his arms and the black bird landed on it. Hastily he removed the scroll on the back of the bird and read through it. A small smile slipped into place. "Kabuto found out who it was who betrayed us and told the caravan where the treasures could be found," Kidomaru announced. The scowl he received from Tayuya showed she wasn't happy with having another point in Kabuto's favor. "His name's Kisame. He's to be killed along with the rest."

"Perfect," Ukon said with a sadistic smile. "Let's hurry, I don't want to lose the trail."

"You're the one stalling shit head," Tayuya called already back on the move.

"That is no way for a lady to talk," Jirobo said.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at the comment. She was blazing mad. How dare Kabuto pull ahead of her and find the traitor! She wouldn't forgive him for that.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Neji sat in his wagon, Gaara curled up in his lap like a large cat. He had passed out after the energy from his flash back had died away. Neji had no intention of moving either. He knew Sasuke and Kakashi could handle setting up for the night without him. Gaara needed him more than the caravan right now. It wouldn't do any good to help someone set up a tent just to return to find Gaara crying in a ball. The others understood and had all but locked him in his wagon with Gaara. Neji smiled when he tried to leave to help. Naruto had nearly killed him.

"_What do you mean?" Naruto wailed. "You aren't going anywhere! You are staying in there with Gaara until he has calmed down."_

"_He's asleep Naruto," Neji had tried to reason._

_Naruto glared at the Kage. "And if he wakes up and you're gone? Do you know what is going to happen?" Neji shook his head 'no' obviously not knowing what would happen. "He'll panic. Best case scenario he starts to cry. Worst case he covers himself with sand and locks himself away. In that state it will be hard for even _ME_ to get him out."_

_Neji's eyes widened, "I think I'll stay with him then."_

_Naruto smirked, "I thought so." With that Naruto turned around and ran towards Sasuke's open arms._

Neji smiled, that blonde really was a mystery. He seemed so oblivious to everything, but then all of sudden he showed a deep understanding of something. Neji wondered how Sasuke handled the ball of energy. He certainly wasn't a predictable one; then again that was probably what Sasuke liked about Naruto. He couldn't predict what he was going to do, which kept Sasuke on his toes.

A soft groan from Gaara snapped Neji out of his thoughts. Looking down he caught the sight of Gaara's eyelids fluttering slightly before they opened and revealed the jade orbs Neji loved so much. "Hey there," Neji said softly.

"Hey," Gaara answered rubbing his eyes as he straightened up in Neji's lap. He looked around his face scrunching up slightly. "Why am I on your lap?"

"Well you kind crawled onto it when I sat down beside you," Neji said with a secretive smile adoring his lips. "You know, you're like a cat when you are sleeping." Neji leaned over and kissed Gaara's nose causing the redhead to scrunch up his face further.

"I'm not a cat," Gaara growled.

"A tanuki then," Neji offered. Before Gaara could argue further Neji captured his lips. He pulled Gaara's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked softly. Gaara moaned and opened his mouth. He forced his tongue into Neji's mouth and quickly to control of the kiss.

BANG! The wagon shook as a loud explosion hit the ground nearby. "What the hell was that?" Gaara cursed breaking away from Neji. The two jumped up and exited the wagon. They quickly looked around and saw four figures off in the distance. "Shit," Gaara cursed. He brought his hands together and raised a wall around the caravan just in time to stop another explosion. "What is causing those?"

"I don't know," Neji growled. "Shikamaru!" Neji yelled as a man ran up to them alongside Temari. "Get to the top of the wall and figure out what the hell is going on."

"On it," Shikamaru said. He leaned over and kissed Temari before sprinting across the way.

"Temari get everybody to the wall, when Shikamaru comes down we'll go out," Neji instructed.

"Sir," Temari said running down the outer ring gathering up the battle ready members of the caravan.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Neji demanded.

"Right here," Sasuke called running up, Naruto close behind. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Neji bit out. He was getting tired of people attacking his home. "I don't know but I plan to deal with it."

The four quickly made their way over to Gaara's wall, which he had to put effort into holding up because of the constant bombardment from those explosions. Within minutes over a dozen people where gathering around them. Neji took everyone in. Kakashi, Iruka, Guy, Yamato, Lee, Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Itachi, Kisame, Sai, Tenten and so many others. After they were all gathered Shikamaru came down from the wall and reported, "There are four people on horses. The explosions seem to be coming from the only woman. She's playing a flute, which seems to be the source."

Gaara and Naruto went rigid as he announced the source of the explosions.

"The other three, what are they doing?" Neji demanded.

"Nothing right now, but they are a weird looking bunch," Shikamaru said. "One is a big guy with three tuffs of orange hair, another has six arms, and the final one seems to have two heads."

"The guardians of the four gates," Naruto whispered stepping away from the wall. Everyone turned to see Gaara stepping back with him. They were both the color of ash.

"Who?" Neji asked noticing the haunted look in their eyes. Their hands had reached and clasped together in the familiar gesture for comfort.

"They're the body guards of the treasures," Kisame spoke up. "Well at least that is their outward title. They're also members of the Order and seem to participate in the deeper inner workings of it."

Neji's eyes widened. _'That means they were been present when Naruto and Gaara were tortured and raped,'_ Neji all of a sudden felt a desire to rip the four on the other side of the wall to pieces. His eyes narrowed, "Temari, Kankuro." The two stepped forward. "Take Naruto and Gaara back to Tsunade and Jiraiya's wagon and stay with them. If anyone gets within so much as a five foot radius that you don't recognize kill them," Neji ordered.

"Right," they said. They quickly walked over to Naruto and Gaara and started to usher them back from the now crumbling wall. Gaara's mind was too chaotic, he just couldn't hold it.

Neji turned away from the zombie eyes that were now Gaara's jade eyes. He was lost to his memories, but Neji couldn't do anything about it. He had to take care of these four first. "Let's go," Neji said.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"Hey, hey should the ichibi's sand wall crumble so easily?" Kidomaru asked with a bemused expression.

"You got a point," Jirobo said. "That's unusual."

Tayuya stopped playing her flute and glared at them. "Why? Because my technique is actually working?"

"No, because it's crumbling even when you aren't attacking," Kidomaru pointed out.

Tayuya turned and realized he was correct. She narrowed her eyes and watched as the wall slowly fell apart, like a sandcastle being destroyed by a harsh wind or crashing waves. "Something's wrong with the ichibi," Tayuya declared.

"You don't think he's hurt," Jirobo asked. They all looked worriedly at each other. If something was wrong with one of the treasures they would be the ones to pay. Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased if the ichibi and kyuubi weren't returned in anything but perfect health.

"Only one way to tell," Ukon said gesturing towards a group of people that were now stepping out from behind the diminishing wall. "Let's go ask them."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tayuya.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

_Dark walls lit only by small candles. Bars surrounded them and locked them in, keeping them apart. Four people stood in the corners of the room, staring at them. Gaara and Naruto curled onto the pillows provided for them in the cages. They pulled their knees up to their chests and wrapped their arms around them. They knew what today was, they knew what was coming. They closed their eyes and prayed for a day that it would all end, that hopefully today would be the day they died from the fights, the experimentation, the rapes. They just wanted the pain to end._

_The four stepped forward. Two going to each cage and opening it up. Without saying anything they reach in and pull out Gaara and Naruto. The blonde and redhead fought to get away. They didn't want to do it all over again. Why must they constantly endure such torment? Whatever did they do to deserve this pain?_

"_Stop struggling runt!" said Tayuya smacking Naruto across the cheek. _

"_Naruto!" Gaara cried seeing the red welt rise on Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Don't! Stop! Don't hurt him."_

"_Then you two better obey," Kidomaru said as he placed Gaara inside the transport container. Naruto was quickly stuffed inside the box as well. The two treasures curled up together, their arms wrapped around each other. _

_The transport container was a small box, four feet by two feet. It had a window on each side and two long polls for which to carry it. Each of the guardians grabbed one end of a poll and lifted the box up. The small space shifted causing the two boys to jar against each other. They held each other closer, their eyes squeezing shut. They hated the box. It was small and uncomfortable. It was always dark, the windows were covered by black curtains so no one could see in, but also so Naruto and Gaara couldn't see out. _

_An hour passed and the box was placed down with a loud thud. The two boys whimpered as pain radiated up their bodies with the forceful landing. Kidomaru opened the container and reached in. He quickly extracted Naruto and threw him to Jirobo. The brunet then reached in and dragged Gaara out. The two boys looked around frantically. They saw the pit, both paled and tried to move away from it. _

"_No, don't make us hurt anyone!" Naruto cried._

"_Please stop this, we don't want to do this," Gaara pleaded._

_Their cries and pleas went unheeded. Soon a needle was forced into their arms and they were thrown into the pit. Pain raced up their arms and spread throughout the rest of their bodies, then their world went black. They could hear what sounded like the roar of an animal. They could feel slight stings of pain, but they didn't understand what was going on. It was like listening to a dog fight in the dark. It was horrifying and they were terrified to open their eyes and see what they were doing to each other. They knew it was their best friend their body was tearing up and it hurt._

"Naruto, Naruto," called Jiraiya shaking the blonde slightly. "Naruto wake up!"Naruto blinked several times and looked up into the worried gazes of Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Thank goodness you're up."

"Gaara, Gaara, please Gaara snap out of it," Temari pleaded while shaking her brother's shoulders. "Gaara, if you can hear me snap out of it!"

Gaara was shaken from his memories by his sister's pleading voice. He blinked repeatedly before locking his jade eyes with her forest green ones. "Temari?"

Tears collected in Temari's eyes and she threw her arms around Gaara's shoulders. "Thank you, oh thank you," she cried.

Gaara was confused, "What's going on?" Then he heard a loud boom resonate throughout the forest.

Naruto and Gaara's heads snapped around and their eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight before them. Neji was facing off with Kidomaru, and he was injured badly. Sasuke was facing off against Tayuya and he wasn't fairing any better. Kiba and Shino were panting harshly but so where their opponents, Sakon and Ukon. Kakashi was staring down the final guardian, Jirobo, judging how to make his next move.

"Wha?" both treasures were stunned by the sight before them.

"NEJI!" Gaara screamed as his shock wore off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he took in the wounds covering his lover's body.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"NEJI!" Neji heard his name, but he didn't dare turn his head and take his eyes off of the one in front of him. This wasn't going to end well. He was already horribly injured, but he didn't care. Everyone else was either fighting or injured as well, he would endure this, he had to.

"I see our little Ichibi is awake," Kidomaru purred. "I'll be taking him back now."

"Fuck you," Neji spat. He got into his stance and prepared for what he knew was his last move. He just hoped it was enough to take this guy down. If not he didn't want to know what would happen to Gaara and Naruto.

Kidomaru smirked. The brunet had put up quite the fight, but this was the end. His cheeks puffed up and soon he was regurgitating his thick golden saliva. It hardened as it left his mouth and molded into a spear. "I'm going to skewer you," Kidomaru jeered.

"Try it," Neji dared.

In that instant the two moved. Kidomaru threw the spear and controlled its path with his telekinetic ability. Neji had already figured out the guy's trick. He summed his Byakugan and traced the weapons path easily. Forcing power into his legs he sprang forward, quickly dodging the weapon and heading straight for Kidomaru. The six armed man smirked at the tactic. He easily redirected his spear. The weapon corrected its path and headed straight for Neji's back. Neji continued straight for Kidomaru, seemingly unaware of the spear aimed at his heart.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara watched with fear filled eyes as Neji approached Kidomaru, the spear flying towards him at a frightful speed. His breath caught in his lungs as Neji reach the six armed guardian and pierced his chest with his hand, then to his horror the spear pierced Neji's back. "NO!" Gaara screamed.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

"Sasuke!" Sasuke had to will himself not to look back and reassure Naruto that he was okay. He willed himself to concentrate on the person before him. He knew this was going to be hard to end. She was a long distance fighter and he couldn't get close enough to hit her with his lightning blade.

"Aw, kyuubi's awake, good," Tayuya smirked. "Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to know they are okay. He has missed his little pets so."

Sasuke released a low growl. He needed to end this now. He was running out of energy fast. Sasuke brought his hands together and focused his internal energy, heating it. It wasn't as strong as his lightning but he could use pyrotechnics. '_Take this bitch_,' Sasuke internally smirked. Taking a deep breath Sasuke released a rush of fire aimed directly at the red haired woman.

Tayuya's eyes widened substantially at the unexpected attack but she blew into her flute and easily pushed the flames aside. "You won't get me that easily!" she jeered Sasuke. But as the smoke cleared she couldn't see him standing in his last spot. "Where are you?" she called.

Soon the sound of birds chirping came from behind. Her eyes widened and she spun around just in time to see a blade infused with lightning driven through her chest. "I will never let you guys have Naruto," Sasuke growled in her ear as he removed the blade.

"Oro…chi…maru…sama," Tayuya gasped out as she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Sasuke spun around at the strangled scream from Gaara. He turned in time to see Neji falling to the ground, a spear sticking out of his back. "Neji!" Gaara cried as he ran towards him having broken free from Temari and Kankuro, Naruto close on his heels. Gaara reached his lover's side and dropped to his knees. "No, please no," Gaara shook savagely as he reached out for Neji.

"Don't touch him," Tsunade said coming up to him. Her command stilled his hands. Gaara looked up at her with pleading and desperate eyes. She smiled lightly. There was so much pain in those eyes, but for once it wasn't pain caused by his past. No this pain was because of what was happening to Neji. "Don't worry, I can save him," Tsunade promised. She wasn't lying. She could feel Neji's energy still flowing strongly. He had managed to avoid the spread hitting a vital point.

"Please," Gaara asked his voice full of forlorn hope. He looked back to Neji as Tsunade started to remove the spear slowly with the help of a woman with pink hair. Gaara reached out and grabbed Neji's hand when he heard him release a pained cry. "Neji," Gaara called softly. "Neji it's going to be okay. Tsunade's going to help you. So please hold on."

"Gaara," Neji whispered.

"Yes, I'm right here," Gaara squeezed Neji's hand tighter. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

At this point Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, and Shino came over. All four were exhausted and battered but their eyes were filled with worry for Neji. Their opponents were dead. They watched as Tsunade and Sakura worked furiously to heal the damage. They took in the broken and desperate form of Gaara by Neji's side. In that moment they all knew, if Neji didn't survive they would lose Gaara. Temari and Kankuro stood behind their brother each with a hand on his shoulder trying to give him some form of support. They had never felt so helpless before.

Naruto was in Sasuke's arms, his hands clenched in fists. This isn't what he wanted to happen. He didn't want Gaara to experience this. He didn't want the caravan to have to go through so much because they had rescued them. Sasuke, as if sensing Naruto's thoughts hugged him closer. "It isn't your fault, don't ever doubt that," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "This was never your fault. Neither yours or Gaara's." Naruto bit back a sob and held his tears in check at Sasuke's soft words.

They were all so focused on Tsunade and Sakura healing Neji that none of them noticed the hawk that flew off from Kidomaru's horse.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

The hawk landed on its perch and a young boy rushed over to it. His eyes widened when he saw all the blood covering the uninjured bird. He took off down the steps leading into the underground compound. "Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama!" the boy called as he ran. "Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama," he repeated as he pounded on the door to Orochimaru's private rooms.

"What is it?" scolded the snake like man as he opened the door. His eyes landed on the panting and panicked boy. "What is wrong?"

"Kidomaru's hawk is back and he's covered in blood. There was no message either," the boy informed.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Thank you, go back to the bird house," he instructed closing the door. Orochimaru walked over to the silver haired young man sleeping in his bed. "I'm going to have to send someone else to get back my pets. Those four have failed me." Kabuto stirred in his sleep and Orochimaru gave the sleeping male a predator's smile. "I'll sacrifice whatever I need to, to get what I want. All but you my favorite," Orochimaru cooed as he kissed Kabuto gently.

Orochimaru was still human no matter how much he wished differently. Due to this he knew there were some things he couldn't avoid. Affection was one of them. Yes he would give anything up to complete the Order's research, everything but Kabuto.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Gaara sat up in the back of his and Neji's wagon watching over his lover's sleeping form. It had taken Tsunade and Sakura hours to repair the damage, but they had finally been able to seal up the wound and heal the damaged tissue. "I love you Neji," Gaara whispered running his hand through the dark brown locks. "So don't you dare leave me. I'm tired of being alone. I won't have you taken away from me now that I have you."

Gaara looked out the window, his eyes narrowing. He was tired of his past ruling him. If he hadn't panicked when the four guardians showed up this would never have happened to Neji. He could have fought alongside him. Protected him from Kidomaru's long distance attacks. With a strong resolve to finish this Gaara stood up and walked out of the wagon. He found Naruto standing beside his wagon with Asa and Aiko behind him. Gaara smiled.

"Let's go," Naruto said handing Aiko's reins to Gaara.

"Yeah, let's end this," Gaara said.

They swung up on their horses, and with one last look at the caravan slipped out into the night.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, well, well I wonder how this is going to play out! **

**Voice: But you already know how it is going to play out!**

**Me: It was a figure of speech, idiot.**

**Voice: Oh what ever! Please review!**

**Me: Guess what! **

**Voice: *lifts eyebrow* what?**

**Me: I got mom and dad to watch Naruto today!**

**Voice: How on earth did you manage that?**

**Me: Months of mentioning they should watch it *proud***

**Voice: So you wore them down? *a little impressed***

**Me: Yep, hey why haven't you reviewed yet?**

**Voice: *glares* Review or I will make her stop writing! **

**Me: You can't do that!**

**Voice: Yes I can, *evil smile***

**Me: *steps away* Please review! I beg you. I'm on the line here!**


	8. Chapter 7: Towards Destruction

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Okay so I don't have much to say in terms of this chapter so let's just go with… on with the story!**

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

_Chapter 7: Towards Destruction_

Gaara watched as the sun rose over the forest. Two days, they had left the caravan two days ago. Thanks to Gaara's ability to control sand their trail had been wiped clean. Naruto's wind could easily disperse their scents so even Kiba and Akamaru couldn't find them. Gaara looked over to Naruto, who was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. Neither had really been able to sleep since leaving but it had to be done. They couldn't keep putting their home in danger like that. Gaara's chest filled with pain as the memory of Neji lying on the ground, a spear in his back, came to the forefront of his mind. He no longer saw the haunting images of his past when he closed his eyes. All he could see was his beloved Neji bleeding in his arms.

This would stop, and they would stop it. Gaara was tired of looking over his shoulder, of being hunted and hurt because of being born different. He was sick of Naruto being dragged into darkness, something that should never have touched the blonde. More than anything he never wanted to hear of another person being hurt because of him again. Their fathers had died, their lovers' fathers had died, and many others had been injured in the act of protecting them. Gaara bit his lip, his fists clenching at his side. This would stop, even if it meant his own destruction, this would stop.

"Stop it," Naruto said walking over to him. He reached down and took Gaara's hands in his. "Don't do this to yourself," Naruto instructed with sad eyes. For the first time since he had made love to Neji Gaara leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a quick kiss.

"Tell me what we're doing is the right thing," Gaara pleaded his forehead resting against Naruto's.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders pulling the redhead to him. "I can't," Naruto admitted. "But I can say that as long as the Order is after us, we will never know true peace."

"This could be our end," Gaara whispered.

Naruto pulled back and looked directly into Gaara's jade eyes. Green gems met blue gems. "Then we will meet destruction together, as we've done with everything else," Naruto said with conviction.

Gaara just nodded his head. He leaned back into Naruto's arms needing the physical comfort. He didn't try to kiss him again, it had felt wrong when he did earlier, like he was betraying Neji somehow by doing something so intimate with another person. Instead Gaara allowed himself the warmth and comfort of Naruto, something that no one and nothing could make him feel guilty over. Naruto and he were all each other had for the longest time. It was impossible to sever such a closeness completely so quickly. Gaara knew Naruto felt the same, he knew because the blonde's arms tightened around him pulling him closer.

Gaara could practically feel the longing loneliness that was inside Naruto for being separated from Sasuke. It mirrored what he himself was feeling with being parted from Neji. Still they wouldn't return, not until they had dealt with the cause of the horrors of their pasts. If only they could destroy the shadow that hovered over them, then maybe everyone would be safe. Then, maybe just then Neji would no longer have to put his life at risk for him.

Squeezing his eyes shut Gaara concentrated on the warm feeling coming from Naruto. He couldn't allow himself to be pulled into the sea of memories that was always so willing to pull him down and drown him. Now, along with memories of his torturous childhood, there were memories of Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and most of all memories of Neji. Of Neji's sweet touch, his gentle caress, his skillful lips and tongue, and his eyes. Eyes that refused to let Gaara go. Eyes that held more love for him than anything he had ever known. No matter how he tried he just couldn't banish that pale gaze from his mind, and he didn't want to. He wanted to remember Neji in their more intimate moments. He knew those memories would be enough to keep the shadows at bay.

Gaara felt Naruto's arms loosen so he pulled back and looked at his blonde friend. "I love him Gaara," Naruto suddenly said. "I love Sasuke so much. I don't want to see him hurt again because of me." Tears threatened to spill from Naruto's eyes.

Gaara reached up and wiped a tear away as it finally did fall. "I know you do," Gaara said. "I feel the same about Neji. I love him more than I thought I could ever love someone. And it's killing me to know I'm the cause of him almost dying."

"We'll end this," Naruto promised.

"Yes we will," Gaara responded.

The two looked into the other's eyes and found more resolve than ever before. They didn't know if they could face Orochimaru and Kabuto and not give in to the conditioned response to obey, but they would try. They would fight for the future they had been presented with. A future they hadn't known was possible for them.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Neji felt terrible, and not because of the wound in his back. It felt like his heart had been torn out by a savage beast and left in the mud created from his draining blood. Gaara was gone, worse he had left of his own free will. The second the two treasures' disappearance was known Neji sent out Kiba and Akamaru to track them down, they came up with nothing. With each new day that passed Neji felt like his life was slowly ending. He couldn't even begin to think how to continue now that he had known the perfection of being with the one he loves.

"Neji," Kakashi called softly from on top of his horse. Neji looked over to him, not even trying to hide the pain in his eyes. Kakashi almost flinched from the unrestrained heartache reflected in them. "We'll find them, don't worry."

Kakashi knew the words were a dry and hollow comfort. Neji didn't even grace them with a response. He looked behind him and saw Sasuke slumped over in his saddle. The raven was almost worse than Neji. He had discovered Naruto and Gaara's vanishing act first, and the letter the two had left saying goodbye. The two had even dared to say how much they loved them in it. Neji felt a growl threaten to spill forth.

He understood that Gaara was scared of them getting hurt. He understood that he was terrified of someone dying. But that didn't mean he had to leave like that! It didn't mean he had to leave him. A new pain coursed through Neji. It felt like Gaara didn't have any faith in his ability to protect him and keep him safe. Of course he knew that was ridiculous, the note had even flat out said he didn't doubt Neji's resolve to protect him, and it was that very resolve that scared him. Neji felt like cursing himself to an early grave.

Neji looked forward and saw Kisame and Itachi up ahead. The large man was leading the way to Otogakure, the pinnacle of the Order of the Nine Treasures. It was there that most of the terrible atrocities that had been done to Gaara and Naruto took place. And if they were correct, it was there that Gaara and Naruto were headed.

Tightening his grip on his reins Neji steeled his resolve once again. He had spent his whole life searching for Gaara, this was no different. His one wish was to free the redhead of the chains the Order had placed on him. Whether those chains were physical or mental, Neji would shatter them.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Orochimaru stood in front of a two people. One had dull grey hair and green eyes, the other had vivid orange hair and orange eyes. "Kimimaro, Jugo I would like you two to go and retrieve something of mine," Orochimaru hissed. "The last place they were seen was the ancient lands of the Land of Fire. Please head in that direction and bring back my little treasures."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the two said bowing their heads. Orochimaru turned his back to them and they quickly exited the room.

Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and went down on one knee. "Orochimaru-sama, is it wise to send those two after them?"

Orochimaru looked at his right hand man with a confused expression. "What do you mean Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked up, "I mean sir that those two have a unique mutation. Wouldn't sending them after the kyuubi and ichibi just create unnecessary problems?"

"No," Orochimaru said walking over to the silver haired male. He cupped the side of Kabuto's cheek with his palm and gazed down into the framed eyes of the one most precious to him. "They are expendable; I merely want my two little treasures to realize they have no choice but to return to me. For if they don't I will continue to send people after them."

Kabuto held his master's gaze. "What about me? Will you ever send me after them?"

Orochimaru smiled, "No. Your place is by my side." Orochimaru leaned down, "And I won't ever let you forget that," he whispered into Kabuto's ear. Kabuto closed his eyes as Orochimaru continued to whisper sinful things to him.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Naruto and Gaara were riding through an old forest, a forest they recognized from years of travel. With each moment they spent in the dark woods it was like they were traveling further into their own memories. Each shadow cast by a tree signified the dark past they were traveling to confront. It was unnerving how this very path had taken them to their destination so many times to be cut into. Now this path led them to answers, and hopefully the end of their suffering.

"Gaara," Naruto called. Gaara turned his head and looked at his friend. "We need to rest the horses."

"Okay." Gaara spotted a small stream and steered Aiko towards it. Naruto followed behind on Asa. The two stopped on the grassy bank and dismounted. Gaara quickly made sure his sand was removing their trail.

"You think their trying to find us?" Naruto asked resting his head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned his head against Naruto's. Images of Neji atop his large steed flashed in his mind. Memories of him riding in front of him, Neji's arms around him played out. Neji's soft smile greeted him when his eyes were shut. Those beautiful soft lilac eyes peered down at him with love and affection. "I know they are," Gaara said. "Which is why we have to get this over with before they catch up."

"I wish we could have told them where we're going," Naruto admitted.

Gaara knew Naruto was suffering from having to leave Sasuke, just like he was suffering from having to leave Neji. But this had to be done. They couldn't do this with them near. After all if it went bad they didn't want either of them present to witness the gruesome truth of what they are to be seen. Neji might have accepted Gaara for who he was but that didn't mean Neji wouldn't be scared of the full extent of what he could do. Hell it scared him.

"You know why we couldn't," Gaara whispered. He wanted to comfort Naruto, but he knew it would be a shallow comfort. He was in need of reassurance as well. This was hard, and with each passing hour it only got harder. Gaara couldn't push back the feeling that they were heading towards destruction, not salvation.

The soft whiny of a horse brought both of them out of their thoughts and they whirled around to see Itachi astride his mare glaring at them from the other side of the stream. Their eyes widened. "Itachi?" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto!" Naruto's entire body went rigid as Sasuke's voice rang out in the forest. They heard horses gallop up to them, heard someone jump out of a saddle, and soon Naruto found himself encased in Sasuke's arms. "You idiot! Why did you leave?" Sasuke whispered, tears falling freely from his eyes. Naruto collapsed, his knees giving out. The two fell to the forest floor, arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry," Naruto cried. "I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered his face burying into Naruto's golden hair.

Gaara watched the scene like on outsider, unable to enter but unable to tear his eyes away as the two kissed. He felt a sharp pain pierce his chest at the act. When two strong arms wrapped around him Gaara felt himself lose control as well. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Neji.

Neji was a little surprised but only held Gaara tighter. "Don't leave my side again," Neji whispered.

"I won't, I'm sorry," Gaara said softly.

It was like the two days of resolve just vanished the second they showed up. Gaara couldn't deny it, he wanted to be with Neji, even if it meant being hunted. Every ounce of pain he had been experiencing had fled the second Neji's arms encased him. Gaara didn't even bother fighting it, he never wanted to be parted from Neji.

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked pulling away from Sasuke slightly.

Gaara's face scrunched up, "Yeah how did you find us?"

Neji looked up and nodded his head towards Itachi and Kisame who had crossed the creek. "I had Kisame lead us towards Otogakure figuring that is where you two were headed. After that I had Shino use his ability to communicate with insects to try and find you considering Kiba's and Akamaru's noses weren't doing any good. Finally I used my own eyes to look for you," Neji explained.

"We picked up your trail when you entered the forest," Kiba said walking up to them. He shook his head in wonder. "You know Gaara I know Naruto's a bit of an idiot but I never thought you would do something like this. I mean really, running away to deal with everything by yourselves? Really?"

"Haven't we proven that we help each other out?" asked Shino stepping forward. "That's what it means to be part of the same caravan, we look out for the other."

"But that is why we left," Naruto admitted. "We didn't want anyone else to get hurt! We didn't want…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, it hurt too much to think about it.

"To see anyone else die?" Sasuke provided. Naruto and Gaara both flinched.

"Well that is sweet of you, but that is our choice," said Kakashi leaning against a tree. "Honestly you had us all scared. Iruka is pissed at you by the way, leaving like that." Naruto and Gaara both shivered in their lovers' arms at the thought of an angry Iruka.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Temari, and Kankuro aren't any better," Itachi informed walking over to Sasuke and Naruto. "Come on you two, let's go home."

"But," Naruto looked over to Gaara.

Gaara got the message instantly. They had come so far, they needed to finish this. "No," Gaara said pulling away from Neji. Naruto followed suit and the two stood next to each other. "We are going to settle this," Gaara declared.

The group sighed. "Fine," Neji said. Gaara felt a mixture of disappointment and happiness well up inside him. He was happy because Neji seemed to understand, but he was disappointed because Neji apparently wasn't going to even try and stop him. "But we're going with you," Neji added.

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened. Everyone else just nodded their heads. It was obvious that they couldn't talk them out of it, and they all came with the knowledge that they would most likely be continuing on to Otogakure even if they found the two runaways. Still Naruto and Gaara opened their mouths to argue. Sasuke and Neji quickly sealed their lips with a kiss.

Pulling away Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "I'm coming with you. You aren't allowed to argue dobe."

Naruto pouted but after a while smiled and said, "Okay."

Gaara was much more reluctant. Neji had just been dealt a nearly fatal blow less than three days ago. No he couldn't allow Neji to put himself in such a position again. "Neji you go back," Gaara instructed. Neji lifted an eyebrow at the order.

"And why should I?" Neji asked. He knew Gaara's answer but wanted the redhead to voice his concerns so he could banish them.

Gaara glared at his lover. "You know why! You barely survived the last fight! I don't want to watch you die. You're injured, go back," Gaara pleaded.

"No," Neji said. He wrapped his arms around Gaara and held him close. "I have the virus inside me too. I might not heal as fast as you and Naruto but I still heal at a pretty rapid rate. Add that to Tsunade and Sakura's abilities and I'm perfectly fine. You can check if you want," he teased.

Neji wasn't expecting Gaara to break out of his arms, grabbed his hand, and drag him away from the group. Neji was shocked when Gaara pushed him against a tree gently, and reached to pull off his shirt. Neji smirked and allowed the redhead to strip his torso. Once the material was removed Neji felt Gaara's hands explored his chest. "Turn around," Gaara ordered with a slightly husky voice. Neji closed his eyes and did as he's told. He felt Gaara's hands touch him again and this time he couldn't hold back a shiver.

Gaara licked lips as Neji shivered under his touch. As he ran his fingertips over Neji's pale skin he could feel the muscles flexing underneath him caress. His fingers traced the light, barely noticeable, scar on Neji's shoulder. Unable to resist Gaara leaned in and kissed the mark causing a soft gasp to escape Neji. Gaara put his hands on Neji's shoulders and turned him around.

Their eyes locked. Neji's arms went around Gaara's waist and pulled him close. Gaara's arms went from Neji's shoulder to around his neck. Gaara leaned up and Neji bent down. Their lips brushed lightly, then pressed together in an open mouth kiss. Neji's tongue met Gaara's and quickly started to battle, neither backing down this time. Gaara's hands quickly found their way into Neji's hair and tangled in the long tresses. Neji's hands traveled down until they cupped Gaara's ass. He squeezed lightly causing the small redhead to moan softly into the kiss.

Their bodies were flush against each other, their mouths fused, breaths melded. For a moment they weren't in a forest on their way to headquarters of the Order. Just for a moment they were the only two people in a world all their own.

"Break it up," Kakashi said walking over to them. Gaara growled but pulled away from Neji he turned around and tried to bar Neji's bare chest from Kakashi's view. This caused the silver haired male to lift an eyebrow. '_Protective little uke isn't he?_'

"What is it Kakashi?" Neji asked. He had finished pulling his shirt on and stepped in front of Gaara.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and shrugged, "Well you know everyone was just wondering when you two would be getting back so we could be on our way." Gaara and Neji both blushed and lowered their heads like two scolded children. Kakashi nodded his head at their reaction in approval, "Alright, let's head back." The three walked back towards the creek and the others.

Naruto smiled at Gaara as he approached and handed him Aiko's reins, "Let's do this." Gaara nodded and swung up into the saddle. Naruto followed suit as did everyone else. Soon the group was back on the road continuing on towards Otogakure, and the Order.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kankuro was seated up in a tree looking out over the hills. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that would tell him they had found Gaara and Naruto. When a hawk's screech filled the air Kankuro looked up. Smiling he jumped out of the tree and headed towards the caravan. Jiraiya was already extracting the message from the pouch on the bird's back. "What's it say?" Kankuro asked walking up to him.

Jiraiya held up his hand. "Give him a chance to read it," scolded Tsunade, though she was in just as much a hurry to know.

Jiraiya's eyes quickly scanned the small scroll. After reading it he sighed and passed it to Tsunade. "It appears they found them, but they aren't going to be returning any time soon," Jiraiya announced to the worried group that had assembled.

"What?" Temari gasped. "Why not? Is everything alright?"

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and looked at the worried blonde. "Everyone's alright," Tsunade said. "It seems that Gaara and Naruto just want to end this matter now before it can get any further out of hand."

"What does Neji want us to do?" asked Sai standing beside Sakura.

Tsunade sighed, "It seems I'll be coming out of retirement for a while. Neji has left me and Jiraiya in charge until they return. We are to continue on to our destination. They will meet us at the ruins of Konohagakure when they are done."

"Okay everyone," Jiraiya said standing up. "Get everything packed up, we head out in an hour. Let's try and put some road behind us while we can."

With reluctance everyone started to filter away and head to their wagons to pack up and get ready to get back on the road. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Hinata were the last ones standing beside the healer's wagon. "I want to join them," Temari admitted her arms wrapping around her stomach.

"No you can't," Shikamaru insisted. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

"He's right Temari," Kankuro said placing a hand on his older sister's shoulder. "Otogakure is an underground city. There would be no place for you to fight from a distance. You can't fight close courters in your state."

Temari glared at her brother, "You make it sound like I'm ill!"

"No, but he's right," Tsunade said cutting the bickering off. "We can't take a chance with you. Pregnancies are rare, we can't risk you."

Temari's grip tightened a bit, both in protection and in aggravation. She wanted the child, but she wanted to be there for her brother. With a sigh Temari nodded and allowed Shikamaru to lead her away. Kankuro watched his sister walk away, "She isn't going to be able to rest until they get back."

Tsunade grumbled under her breath before digging inside a chest of herbs. "Here," she said holding out a bag of crushed leaves. "Make a tea with this and make her drink it. I don't care if you have to force it down her throat."

"What will it do?" asked Hinata taking the bag knowing Kankuro was no good with these things.

"It will calm her nerves," Tsunade answered.

Hinata nodded and pulled Kankuro away. Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged quick worried looks. Truthfully they both wanted to leave and ride to Naruto's side, but they couldn't. Neji had left them in charge, they had no choice but to follow his orders. With one last look in the direction they knew their godson and the others were traveling they set to loading up their wagon.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Jugo and Kimimaro were passing through a prairie, the sun setting behind them as they headed towards the Land of Fire. They continued to ride until the sun had fallen completely from the sky and the stars began the shine down onto the Earth. "We need to rest," Jugo said to his companion.

Kimimaro turned his head and nodded. They found a lone tree and pulled the horses up to it. Climbing down from the saddles they tied the reins to the thin tree, pulled out their bed rolls, and laid them out. They didn't bother to set up a fire, instead the two quickly climbed into the warm comfort of the blankets, their hands clasped as they fell asleep.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

The group had made it out of the forest only to be met with a wide open prairie. "We'll camp here for the night," Neji said noticing a couple of trees a little off of the road.

"Sounds good," said Kisame. "We'll be at Otogakure by tomorrow afternoon at this pace."

Naruto and Gaara's gripped tightened on their reins. Tomorrow would be the deciding day. The pair closed their eyes and reminded themselves that they had nothing to fear. They weren't the same. They had grown, become stronger. Orochimaru and Kabuto no longer had a hold on them. Even with their inner pep talk they couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen before they reached their destination. Something that would test their resolve and prove if they were truly free of the chains of their past.

The group tied their horse to the trees and got out their bed rolls. "I'll take first watch," Kakashi said.

"Okay, wake me up at midnight," Itachi said.

"I'll take over after that," said Shino.

"I guess that means I get final watch," said Kiba.

"What about us?" asked Naruto.

"No way," said Sasuke wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Neji and I aren't going to let either of you go until the sun rises. No way are we letting you two sneak away again."

"You don't trust us?" asked Gaara looking over to Neji who had joined his and Gaara's bed rolls to form a larger bed.

"I trust you Gaara," Neji said walking over towards him. "But I prefer to be cautious. And you have already ran off once. Now get into bed." Gaara growled at being ordered but still did as he was told and climbed into the bedding. Neji followed him and wrapped his arms around his little redhead. "I love you Gaara, please understand that."

"I do," Gaara whispered. He did understand that. Which is why it was so hard to let Neji come with him to do this. Gaara closed his eyes. He knew it was pointless to argue, so he would save his breath and not even try. He sighed, leaned back, and allowed the comfort of being in Neji's arms wash over him. Soon Gaara found himself slipping into the deep sleep he only found in Neji's presence.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**I know it is shorter than the others but I really was trying to stretch this one out without having another fight take place. Okay I'll say this now, the next chapter is most likely the final chapter, so yep just thought I would tell you. Don't worry that chapter will be much longer to make up for this short one. **

**Voice: You're ending it already?**

**Me: Hey these chapters are long compared to my normal ones! If you think about it each chapter is like three times the length of my usual chapter. So this story is perfect length in my opinion.**

**Voice: I disagree.**

**Me: I didn't ask you.**

**Voice: The readers agree with me!**

**Me: *looks at readers* do you?**

**Voice: Review and let her know!**


	9. Chapter 8: End of the Tunnel

_**Nine Treasures**_

**Okay so I would like to say this is late because of my own desire to be lazy for a bit. I just didn't want to do anything – other than school work, I have to do that – so I just haven't written anything to in depth. But laziness is over so now back to writing! **

**Plot Bunny: Cream Puff**

**Rating: M (violence and smut)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_Chapter 8: End of the Tunnel_

Gaara's eyelids fluttered open as he felt someone shake his shoulder gently. "Gaara it's time to get going," Neji spoke softly as he roused the dazed redhead. Gaara rubbed his eyes frowning at his surroundings. There was a lot of tall yellow grass, a couple trees, and a fire pit missing a fire. As Gaara stood up his mind finally made sense of his surroundings.

They had camped out at the edge of a prairie last night. Gaara looked around the small group noticing Shino kissing Kiba softly, Itachi and Kisame were discussing something beside their horses, Sasuke and Naruto were helping Kakashi pack up the rest of their makeshift camp, and Neji was presently rolling up his and Gaara's bedding. Gaara leaned down and helped Neji with his task.

"Thanks," Neji said as they finished getting the last of their bedding onto the horse. Neji pulled Gaara into his arms and kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss Neji's arms tightened around his lover. "Are you reading for this?" Neji asked softly.

Gaara stiffened minutely, but nodded his head. "As ready as I will ever be," Gaara answered just as softly, his hands fisting in Neji's shirt.

Neji pulled back and looked into Gaara's eyes. He searched the green pools looking for a hint of uneasy or uncertainty, he found none. There was wariness and caution, but nothing that would indicate the redheaded treasure wanted to back down. Sighing Neji rested his forehead on Gaara's. "I'll be next to you the entire time. If at any point you feel that it is getting to be too much, or if you feel that you can't fight reach out and I'll support you," Neji promised.

Gaara closed his eyes and reconnected his lips with Neji's. The kiss was chaste but meaningful. "Thank you Neji. That means so much," Gaara whispered breaking the kiss. Gaara opened his eyes and looked into Neji's. "Don't let me fall into the darkness, please be my light."

Neji's eyes widened at Gaara's request, but they quickly softened and a small loving smile graced his lips. "Of course, you don't even have to ask," Neji responded.

"Ready?" called Kakashi from on top of his horse. He had an irritated look in his eyes. '_Damn everyone's being lovey dovey. I miss my dolphin_.'

"Ready," called Kiba swinging up onto Akamaru. The large dog barked in recognition.

"Ready," Shino responded softly astride his own horse.

"Ready," Itachi and Kisame said in unison.

"Ready," Sasuke said.

"Let's go," Naruto grinned from atop Asa.

"Yeah, let's go," Gaara said getting onto Aiko.

"Move out," Neji said clicking his reins.

The group of nine left their campground behind and continued to head towards Otogakure. As they rode Gaara's eyes remained fixed on the path ahead of them. They would reach their destination today around mid-afternoon if everything went well. Keeping at a steady pace they should only have to stop and water the horses about three times; and the road they were traveling on wound near several streams, meaning they wouldn't have to travel far from the path.

Gaara hands tightened on the reins as he thought about their destination. That cold, underground labyrinth that held Naruto and him captive for years. He could clearly see the spiral design on the wall darkened by the torches. "Gaara," Neji's voice broke him out of his memories. Gaara looked to his side and smiled at his dark haired lover. "Try not to think about it, okay?" Neji said.

"Easier said than done," Gaara stated.

Neji bit his lip. Reaching over he took Gaara's hand in his and held it tightly. "Then think about me," Neji said.

Gaara's eyes widened. "This isn't the time to be cocky," Gaara said jokingly.

Neji smiled at his redhead. "I'm not. I'm being completely serious. Remember I promised, if at any point you get lost I'll guide you back," Neji whispered in Gaara's ear leaning over in his saddle.

Gaara blushed and pushed Neji away from him. "You're embarrassing," Gaara hissed.

"Only to you," Neji said shrugging. He squeezed Gaara's hand one more time before releasing it. "But I'm serious. Don't think about it. You'll only drive yourself into a corner."

"I know," Gaara said looking in front of him. He saw Naruto facing Sasuke, his lips moving as he spoke to the raven haired man. "I can't help but think that perhaps this will be our final decision," Gaara admitted.

Neji reached out and stopped Gaara's horse. "You guys go ahead, we'll catch up," Neji called.

Everyone turned around at the sound of Neji's voice. "What's up?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing to be worried about," Neji answered. "Go on, we're right behind you. I just need to talk to Gaara alone for a moment."

"Okay," Kiba said. The others nodded their heads and continued down the road.

Neji turned back to Gaara and pinned him with a hard stare. "If that is how you feel then it might as well be the truth," Neji stated. Gaara's eyes widened and filled with hurt. "If you are heading towards this thing with thoughts of it all ending then it will. I don't want you thinking like that. Since we are going to face this together you need to believe we will also be going home together. Gaara, look at me," Neji demanded. The redhead's eyes had shifted away from him and were staring down at the horn of his saddle. Neji reached over with his hand and tilted Gaara's face up gently so their eyes locked. "You can't let that thought rule you. We will go home. I want to share my life with you, so I refuse to let it end here."

Gaara bit his lips. Neji's words struck so many cords inside him. He knew that he was worrying needlessly and just filling himself with grim thoughts. He knew that by doing that he only made it more possible for those thoughts to become reality. But he couldn't help it. He had come to expect the worse in life. Closing his eyes Gaara tried to banish the negative thoughts that plagued him. He wanted to believe in Neji's words, no he would believe in them. Gaara wanted to spend his days with Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of the caravan Konoha no Kaze.

Neji watched as a small smile formed on Gaara's soft pink lips. Gaara's lids lifted revealing jade orbs filled with new resolve. "Okay Neji. Let's spend our lives together," Gaara said.

Neji smiled and kissed Gaara deeply. Pulling away Neji said, "We'll design our necklaces once we get home."

Gaara laughed and nodded his head. The two straightened up in their saddles, clicked their reins, and started to catch up to the others.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Temari watched as trees passed by the moving caravan. She was seated in the driver's seat reins clasped in her hands. Shikamaru was riding beside the wagon, his lazy eyes drifting over to her every now and then. "Will you stop that," Shikamaru said as Temari bit her lip for probably the dozenth time that morning.

"I can't help it, I'm worried," Temari growled.

"They'll be fine," Shikamaru said with absolute certainty.

Temari frowned at her partner. "How do you know? You aren't physic last time I checked," Temari bit out.

Shikamaru sighed. '_Who said mood swings don't start until later?_' he wondered. "I know enough about them to know that it will take a lot to keep that group from coming home. We've all put too much into freeing Naruto and Gaara to just give in now."

Temari's face softened and then it was her turn to sigh. "Yeah you're right, like usual," she admitted. "I just hate that I can't be there to help. I'm his sister; I'm supposed to protect him."

"I'm sure Kankuro feels the same way," Shikamaru soothed. "But we need people to protect our home as well. We can't all go and help. I want to help to, so does Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. But we just have to be patient and believe in them."

Temari lifted an eyebrow, "Since when do you spout such philosophy?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Since you stopped being rational." Temari laughed at that and turned her eyes back onto the road. Shikamaru watched her for a bit longer. He could still see the firm set to her shoulders and her tight grip on the reins, but at least now her eyes weren't filled with unanswered questions.

"Shikamaru," called Kankuro riding up to him.

"Yeah?" the lazy genius called back.

"Jiraiya wants to speak with you about where to stop for the night. Him and Tsunade are arguing over the best location," Kankuro explained.

"What a pain," Shikamaru grumbled. Temari smiled as she heard the ever familiar complaint from her brunet man. "Fine, keep an eye on this troublesome woman while I'm gone."

"Watch it," Temari growled at the comment.

"Will do," Kankuro assured. Temari let out another growl. Both men looked at her warily. Shikamaru waved as he fell back and headed towards Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kankuro waited until Shikamaru was out of earshot before saying, "They'll be fine."

"I know, Shikamaru keeps saying the same thing," Temari sighed.

"Neji won't let anything happen to Gaara," Kankuro stated with finality.

"They've known each other for such a small amount of time. How can we be sure of anything?" Temari asked.

Kankuro glared at his older sister. "Neji has done nothing but fight to get those two back. That determination isn't about to vanish just because of a little bit a success. If anything it will be strengthened," Kankuro declared.

Temari looked at her brother with hopeful eyes. She knew what he was saying was the truth, but in the end she couldn't stop herself from worrying. After so long she was finally able to see her baby brother again and now he was gone all over. No one could blame her for the feelings of dread that were taking root in her. She just wanted her brother's suffering to stop. It was because of this want she hadn't protested when the others said they would help Gaara and Naruto in their final endeavor to free themselves. Temari was a bright woman; as such she knew why her brother and Naruto had left and what they were seeking. "I know," Temari finally said. Kankuro looked at her with a quizzical look. "I know but that won't keep me from worrying, not until I'm able to see his face again."

Kankuro's eyes softened and he smiled at the pregnant woman. "You know I think that is probably the smartest thing you have ever said," Kankuro declared.

"Shut up," Temari growled. The two siblings laughed and continued traveling along with the rest of the caravan.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Kimimaro and Jugo had awoken early and packed up. They were now back on the road heading across the prairie, their eyes searching the distance for signs of other travelers. Though they knew Konoha no Kaze's general location, the ancient Land of Fire, they still would take advantage of any new information they may be able to get from a spare traveler.

"We should have made it to the Land of Fire by this time tomorrow," Jugo said looking over to Kimimaro.

"If everything works out right," Kimimaro acknowledged.

"Why wouldn't it?" Jugo asked.

"Always prepare for the unexpected," the white haired man stated.

Jugo sighed. He knew Kimimaro expected much from himself when doing a job for their lord Orochimaru, but he wished his friend could relax. He was always so concerned with being of service to Orochimaru that he could forget other more basic things, like his health. "Don't push yourself, please," Jugo said. Kimimaro looked over to the orange haired male. "You always forget about such important things while working. So promise me you won't push yourself," Jugo implored.

Kimimaro wanted to make that promise but couldn't. He knew that if it pleased Orochimaru-sama he would most likely push himself to his absolute limit and beyond to succeed. "I can't," he admitted.

Jugo bit back his retort. It was selfish to demand that Kimimaro change himself because he was worried about him. "Fine," Jugo said in defeat. The pair continued to ride in silence.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Orochimaru flipped through pages upon pages of data, his eyes narrow as he read result after result. The last experiment was a complete and utter failure. Even when transferring the virus from someone who wasn't a treasure into someone else to increase the level of contamination there was a high risk of back fire. The subject this time didn't burst into flames but the injected cells and subject's own cells started what Orochimaru couldn't only discern as an internal war. They destroyed each other killing the subject. "I was certain it would work," Orochimaru hissed. "The blood types matched, his body shouldn't have rejected the sample."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said approaching the bent over figure. Kabuto tentatively placed his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder causing the snake like man to turn and look at him. "How about you take a break? You've been looking at those sheets for hours. Rest will do you good, clear your mind."

Orochimaru turned around completely so he was now facing the silver haired youth. His yellow eyes roamed over Kabuto's body taking him in. It wasn't just his own ambition that drove him to seek the answers to the virus. No, ever since he found Kabuto on the roadside and learned of the boy's abilities he needed to know more. What was it that caused the differences in them? And why was it slowly killing his beloved Kabuto?

Through his research and time spent with the youth he had learned several important things. One being Kabuto's ability to heal rapidly was also causing him to age at the cellular level at an alarming rate. Kabuto only had several years to live, unless he could find the secret to the virus, the key that kept the treasures alive and healthy even with their rapid healing and amazing abilities. Orochimaru locked his yellow eyes with Kabuto's black ones. Of course Kabuto knew none of this. Orochimaru had made it a priority to not reveal his true intentions; it would be seen as a weakness.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto spoke softly.

Orochimaru reached out and drew Kabuto close to him. Kabuto's eyes widened at the act but he melted into the older man's embrace. Ever since he was young and Orochimaru found him he would do anything for him, including leaving Konoha no Kaze, betraying them, and taking two of the caravan's children. "I'll find the answer," Orochimaru whispered. Kabuto looked at the black haired male with a quizzical look. It wasn't unusual for his lord to say such things, but they puzzled him none the less.

Kabuto just smiled and answered like he always did, "Of course you will Orochimaru-sama. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way." There it was again, that pained look that would flash across Orochimaru's eyes when ever he'd say that. Kabuto bit his tongue to keep himself from kissing the other male. It wasn't his place to initiate such contact; unless they were already in bed only then did he feel okay with being bold in his action. Instead he rested his head on Orochimaru's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," he suddenly whispered. "I'll always be by your side Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru's arms tightened around Kabuto as if by doing so he could make those words a reality. This was torture knowing that despite all his knowledge and abilities he couldn't help this one person. No, Orochimaru banished the thought. He would find the secret under the disguise of benefitting the Order. He would sacrifice anything and anyone as long as it meant he could keep Kabuto.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

The group came to a stop for lunch. They ate quickly not saying much. Sasuke had kept his arms around Naruto almost the entire time. Neji was practically glued to Gaara, and he didn't mind. Neji's closeness served to remind him he wasn't alone in this, that he had someone there who was willing to go through so much for him. Gaara leaned up and kissed Neji's cheek softly. Neji looked down to him and smiled. "What was that for?" he asked.

"A thank you," Gaara answered.

Neji's face scrunched up and Gaara couldn't help but laugh at the image. Neji just looked so adorable with his nose wrinkled and his eyebrows pulled close together. Before Neji could ask for a further explanation Kakashi called an end to lunch and they were once again back on the road. Neji watched his redhead talk with Naruto softly. The two had been in deep conversation for some time when suddenly they froze, their eyes locked to a small incline in the road and two figures astride horses there.

"Kimimaro," Gaara whispered.

"Jugo," Naruto said just as softly.

The pair ahead of them stopped their eyes also locked on them. It was like everything fell away. All that existed was their group and the two in front of them. Suddenly there was an urgency, an energy in the air that spoke of danger. It was like sparks were flying between the two treasures and the two across from them.

As the others slowly turned to take in what was going on there was suddenly a gust of wind and several spikes of sand flying forward. Kimimaro and Jugo jumped off their horses landing on separate sides of the road crouched in the tall yellow grass. Gaara directed sand towards Kimimaro while Naruto's wind raced after Jugo.

"What is going on?" demanded Kiba unsure of the sudden hostile situation.

Kisame quickly explained, "Those two are Jugo and Kimimaro. They are with the Order."

No more explanation was needed. Neji moved closer to Gaara while Sasuke sidled up closer to Naruto. The two treasures paid no heed to them; their only thought was to keep the two Order members as far away as possible. Out of everyone within the Order those two were by far the most dangerous. Suddenly small white objects came flying at Gaara at a frightful speed. Gaara quickly called up a shield blocking the objects.

Kakashi moved to Gaara's side and plucked one of them from the sand shield. "It's a bone," Kakashi exclaimed horror evident in his voice.

"Kimimaro can control his bones and use them as weapons," Gaara stated never letting up on his attack. Regardless Kimimaro was gaining ground. "Jugo can manipulate his skin making it shift and strengthen. Be careful their stronger than the guardians of the four gates," Gaara warned.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the large orange haired male as he advanced closer to the group, his orange eyes trained on Naruto. With a quick concentration of his energy Sasuke took a deep breath and released a giant ball of fire. His attack was joined by another from his brother, several smaller faster fireballs flew towards Jugo.

Naruto continued to batter him with wind, but he could tell Jugo had manipulated his skin to rock hard levels. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as Jugo jumped into the group tackling him off of his horse.

Gaara's attention was quickly diverted as he heard Naruto cry out. "Naruto!" Gaara yelled. His moment of distraction was all it took for Kimimaro to close the gap between them. Gaara turned around and watched as the white haired man pulled a bone from his arm, it sharpening to a deadly tip.

"Get back," Neji said jumping off of his horse and pulling a knife from a holster at his leg. He blocked Kimimaro's bone blade grunting under the pressure of his strength.

"Give us the ichibi and kyuubi," Kimimaro stated calmly. "Our lord requires them to complete his work."

"Go to hell," Neji growled as he pushed Kimimaro back.

Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi joined Neji and surrounded Kimimaro. "We won't let you have them," Kiba growled. Akamaru released a growl of his own.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame had pried Jugo off of Naruto and were now cornering him. "Naruto, do they have a weakness?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted getting up. "But I do know he can harden his skin turning it into a impenetrable shield."

Itachi smirked, "So we just wave to crack that shield. Sasuke continue to send fire at him, I'll do the same. Kisame after we have him nice and hot you cool him down. Naruto you will finish him by ripping the cracks that appear apart with your wind."

Everyone looked at the older Uchiha confused as to what he was talking about but didn't argue. Jugo went to lunge to the side; Naruto pushed him back with a gust of wind. Sasuke and Itachi gathered energy, took deep breaths, and released a stream of fire that engulfed Jugo. "That won't work on me," the orange haired male said.

As the stream of fire died revealing a bright red Jugo Itachi said, "Now Kisame!"

Water rose from seemingly nowhere and engulfed Jugo's extremely heated skin. Steam billowed up and out and soon small cracking sounds could be heard. "What the hell?" Jugo exclaimed looking at his arms.

"Naruto!" Itachi called.

"Right!" Naruto sent needles of wind towards Jugo, jamming them into the cracks in his armor that appeared. With a flick of his wrist the needles erupted and a huge gale surrounded the orange haired man. Jugo's cry of pain rang out in the vast empty space of the prairie as his skin was peeled from his body.

As Naruto's attack died down Sasuke rushed forward, his sword drawn and lightning arcing around it. Swiftly he removed Jugo's head.

Kimimaro watched with horror as he friend was beheaded before him. "NO!" he cried out. He attempted to rush to his side but his path was blocked by Shino. The taller man kicked his leg out sending Kimimaro back into the center of the small circle. "Jugo," Kimimaro cried softly tears falling from his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He looked up, his eyes locking with Gaara's. "I'm taking you back no matter what."

He lifted his hand and released several of the previous bone projectiles from his fingers. Gaara easily blocked them and sent his own attack right back at him. Gaara was shaking slightly. Kimimaro's presence was calling up the dark sea of his memories but Gaara pushed the waters back. He filled his mind with Neji's words from earlier and concentrated on the present. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he sent volley after volley of attacks at Kimimaro. As expected the man easily dodged them.

Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and Neji watched as the two fought neither taking a hit. Their eyes were trained on Kimimaro looking for an opening, a weakness of some type that they could extort like with his friend. They couldn't find any. His weapons were his very bones, which meant breaking one wouldn't do any dame good. Suddenly a wave of sand rose up and wrapped around Kimimaro.

"I'm not going to lose," Gaara said as he closed his hand. The sand caved in crushing the white haired man, not just his bones but his internal organs as well. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he removed the sand and looked at the body lying limping on the ground. It was easy, too easy. But Kimimaro really was dead. Gaara looked over his shoulder to Naruto and the rest and saw Jugo's dead body. He understood instantly. Kimimaro didn't fight to his fullest because he was wracked with grieve.

Kakashi stepped forward, "Better be safe than sorry." Lightning collected in his hand and he brought it down on Kimimaro's corpse frying it. The scent of burning flesh filled the air causing Gaara to gag.

Neji wrapped his arms around his lover holding him close. "You had no choice," Neji whispered.

"I don't regret what I did," Gaara said. "I just feel sorry that they had to die because they follow Orochimaru."

Neji closed his eyes and held Gaara closer. "People make their own choices."

Gaara hugged Neji knowing what he said was the truth. After all he had made his choice and this battle had proven it. He could face his past with Neji by his side. He would get through this, and then he would go home and live his life with his pale eyed lover.

He thought about Jugo and Kimimaro and how close they were. In a way he was glad they didn't have to live without the other. Gaara's eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Naruto," Gaara called breaking out of Neji's arms. He rushed over to his blonde friend and grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto I know how to defeat them!"

Naruto blinked rapidly as Gaara shook him roughly. "Gaara stop that," Naruto complained. Gaara's hands stilled instantly. "No what do you mean?" Naruto asked once the world had stopped spinning and there was once again only one redhead standing in front of him.

"I know Orochimaru's weakness!" Gaara said with a huge grin.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait what? How? What is it?" Naruto demanded grabbing Gaara's shoulders; it was now his turn to shake his friend.

Gaara reached up and removed Naruto's arms before he could become to dizzy. "Kabuto," Gaara said with clarity. "Think about it. Kabuto is always with Orochimaru, he's his strongest subject but he has never once sent him on a =n assignment that could possibly endanger him." Naruto's eyes widened. "Orochimaru cares for Kabuto, he is his weakness."

"That makes sense," Naruto said bring his hand to his chin. "But how would we use that to our advantage. As you said, Kabuto is the most skilled out of the senior members of the Order. We won't be able to just walk up to him and say 'hey will you let us use you as bait?' you know."

Gaara frowned, "I know that. I'm just not sure how to go about it either."

"Maybe we can be of some help?" Kakashi said walking over to them. "Besides I think it's about time you guys learned some things." Naruto and Gaara tilted their heads to the side. "Orochimaru and Kabuto, they're from Konoha no Kaze." Naruto and Gaara's eyes went wide with disbelief. Kakashi sighed as he started to explain everything Jiraiya and Tsunade told him before they had left in search of the two little runaways.

_Kakashi was saddling his horse, Iruka standing beside him making sure he hadn't missed anything. Jiraiya and Tsunade came up to them serious looks on both of their faces. "We need to talk to you Kakashi," Jiraiya said._

_Kakashi stilled in tightening down his saddle bags, "Okay. Alone?"_

"_No, that isn't necessary," said Tsunade. "You'll just tell Iruka later." Kakashi just shrugged unable to deny that. He leaned against the wagon pulling Iruka into his arms as he did so. The silver haired male had a funny feeling that what the older pair was about to tell them was serious, and would most likely upset Iruka._

"_It's about that night fifteen years ago," Jiraiya started. Iruka and Kakashi both tensed. The subject was a sore spot for many of the caravan. "As you know someone revealed that we had two treasures born into the caravan, but the problem is there is no way it could have been an outsider. We kept Naruto and Gaara to closely guarded for that. Gaara's forehead was always covered, and Naruto's stomach was never seen. The only ones who knew were those close to their families."_

"_We know all this Jiraiya," Iruka said._

"_Yeah well this is where it gets to new information." Tsunade said stepping forward. "You guys remember Jiraiya's and my old friend Orochimaru?" Both Kakashi and Iruka nodded. "Naruto and Gaara both mentioned someone named Orochimaru when they spoke of their past. They made it sound like the man was the ring leader. Normally I would want to think it is a coincidence but the other name they mentioned makes me think differently."_

"_What was the other name?" Kakashi asked._

"_Kabuto," Tsunade said. Kakashi and Iruka's eyes widened. They remembered the youth that Orochimaru had picked up on the side of the road. They had disappeared together during the attack on the caravan. It was believed they had died. "Orochimaru knew about Naruto and Gaara's true identities, and before the attack he started to ask me if he could see the ancient medical records." Tsunade looked at both of them with hurt filled eyes. It was clear that she was feeling the years of pain that this new information only deepened. "Jiraiya and I have talked it over and we believe Kabuto and Orochimaru are the ones responsible for the attack and betrayal."_

"_Why?" Iruka asked. He couldn't believe this. Those two had been so close to both Naruto and Gaara's families. The fact they would betray them was hard to accept._

"_We don't know," Jiraiya declared. "But it all fits. The time of their disappearance, the attack, the fact that the Orochimaru and Kabuto Naruto and Gaara described matches their descriptions, and Orochimaru's sudden interest in the virus it all adds up to one thing…"_

"The ones responsible for the attack were the two who tortured and caged you for your entire lives," Kakashi said looking at the two now shaking teens. "I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered.

The others had filled with anger as Kakashi filled them in. Now that they had a target for their years of suffering it was like it was all rising to the surface. Suddenly Naruto's voice filled the tense air, "That doesn't matter." Everyone looked at the blonde watching as his blue eyes narrowed and filled with determination. "Even if they were the ones to start it all, we're ending it today."

Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Naruto's right," everyone turned their gaze to the redhead. "It doesn't matter who was the cause. It won't change the fact that it was done. Besides it ends today."

Neji smiled at his lover, proud of the strength he was showing. "Well then let's go," Neji said.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded. "After all unless we get there we can't settle this."

Naruto and Gaara smiled up at their lovers, nodded, and swung up into their saddles. Nice thing about horses bred for caravans, they did run away. The group all spared one more passing glance to the now ashen bodies of Jugo and Kimimaro. Turning away they continued on their way towards Otogakure. This time as they rode Gaara felt a sense of strength he hadn't possessed earlier. It was like that fight with Kimimaro had provided him with the answer he needed. He could face his past, he would, and he would overcome it.

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

They had been traveling within the thick forest for some time now. Sunlight barely shone through the canopy, ferns littered the side of the road. At this point they had to ride single file. Neji had his byakugan activated as he kept vigilance for anything that might be seen as a threat. "We're getting close," Kisame called from the head of the line.

Gaara and Naruto, who were between Sasuke and Neji, tightened their grips on their reins. This was it. The trees thinned revealing a small clearing. There was a ladder leading up into the top branches of a large tree. Beside the tree was a stable. Several people milled about rushing back and forth. A cold sweat instantly broke out on Gaara and Naruto's skin. Sasuke and Neji were at their sides instantly, grabbing their hands, and squeezing lightly.

A boy stopped his eyes falling on the group. Then his eyes landed on Naruto and Gaara. "You're back!" the boy cried. Everyone stopped and turned. The group sat frozen as everyone gathered around, their eyes looking up at Naruto and Gaara with reverent expressions, it was sickening. The worshiping love they held for the blonde and redhead based off of lies made the others feel bile rise in their throats.

"We need to see Orochimaru," Gaara said his voice a lot steadier than he felt. It was like being back in the temples with hundreds of people looking at him adoringly. Their looks caused his skin to crawl with memory. He squeezed Neji's hand tighter looking for support, he felt relieve flood him when Neji returned the gesture.

"Of course, right this way," the boy who noticed them said.

"We'll be fine we know the way," Gaara stated.

The boy paused and bowed his head, "Forgive me."

Gaara had to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling the boy to not act like that, but it was expected of him so he swallowed his words. The group dismounted and headed towards the entrance to the underground city, which the others now realized was at the base of the tree. They gave instructions not to touch their horses and then descended.

As they traveled further and further into the bowels of the earth Gaara's grip tightened on Neji's hand. He knew he was probably hurting him but he needed to know he was there. Neji didn't complain and just squeezed back. When they reached the bottom Gaara and Naruto moved to the front and lead the way through the complex maze of hallways.

Neji's eyes ran along the red walls of intricate swirls and shuddered. The area was so desolate; it was hard to believe that this was the central headquarters for the Order of the Nine Treasures. It didn't look like it could support any human life. The two teens led them down hallway after hallway as if they had memorized the way, which Neji was sure they had. Suddenly two large doors rose up in front of them and Naruto and Gaara stopped. They were shaking and fear had taken root in their eyes.

Neji walked forward and wrapped his arms around Gaara. "I'm right here," Neji whispered in Gaara's ear knowing Sasuke was doing the same for Naruto. "You are not alone. I'm right here."

"Neji," Gaara whispered as if hearing his voice after years of being apart. The loneliness in Gaara's voice caused Neji's heart to constrict.

Holding him tighter Neji said, "Yeah it's me. I'm here, I'll always be here."

Gaara swallowed, took a deep breath, looked over to Naruto, the two nodded, and at the same time reached forward and pushed the doors open. A large room was revealed, four pillars situated in a square surrounded a stone chair sitting on a platform.

As the doors opened two sets of eyes turned and locked onto them. Kabuto and Orochimaru's eyes were wide with disbelief. There standing in the doorway were the very ones they had been searching for, and behind them was the traitor and more of Konoha no Kaze's people.

Orochimaru recovered first. He stepped forward and held out his arms, "Welcome back my dear trea-" he was cut off by a gust of wind throwing him back and against his stone throne.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled. He rushed to the long haired man's side. Helping his lord to his feet he glared at Naruto knowing it was him who had thrown Orochimaru. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"We're putting an end to this," Naruto said.

Kabuto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. They were attacking them. After years of mental manipulation to make sure they obeyed them entirely they were rebelling. Suddenly Kabuto fell to the floor and was being pulled along the floor towards the group. He looked down to his feet and saw a tendril of sand wrapped around his ankle. His eyes went back up to Gaara widening further as he took in the gourd on his back that sand was pouring from.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called as he watched in fear as his most important person was dragged away from him. Hate filled eyes rose to Gaara's determined jade orbs. "Release him!" he hissed.

"No," Gaara said calmly as he wrapped Kabuto in sand. "Why?" Gaara asked. "Why did you do all that to us? Why did you put us through it all?"

Orochimaru glared at the redhead and didn't answer. Gaara tightened the sand around Kabuto causing the man to cry out. "To get answers," Orochimaru provided instantly.

"For what?" Naruto demanded.

Closing his eyes Orochimaru forced himself to stand straighter. A shrill cry of pain filled the air causing his eyes to snap open. "Stop it!" he yelled as he watched the sand tighten further.

"Tell us!" Gaara growled. "Why did you torture us? Experiment on us? Make us fight each other?_ RAPE_ us?" Neji watched a little afraid of Gaara. The redhead's eyes were filled with rage, there wasn't even a trace of fear. It was like the mere sight of these two had filled him with a seething sea of anger and hate. Neji could believe that, but this cruel side was something he wasn't use to. It frightened him, but he wasn't going to stop Gaara either. They deserved answers and if this was the only way to get them then so be it. Neji felt no sympathy for either Orochimaru or Kabuto, after what they had done to Gaara and Naruto he could feel nothing for them even in this situation.

Orochimaru hung his head, "I needed to know the secret behind the treasures' ability to heal without shortening their lifespan."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru's yellow eyes flickered to Kabuto. "I couldn't let him die," Orochimaru said.

Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened. They were expecting a dozen of different answers but definitely not that one. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Kabuto's strain virus allows him to heal at a rapid rate, but in return it is shortening his lifespan and killing him quicker. He's dying on a cellular level," Orochimaru explained.

Kabuto's eyes widened, he had hoped Orochimaru hadn't noticed that. '_That's why he became so frustrated when every experiment failed_,' sadness filled Kabuto's eyes. "Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered. Orochimaru's eyes locked with his and Kabuto smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Kabuto no don't!" Orochimaru ordered. Too late, Kabuto sent a rush of energy through the sand breaking free from it. He rushed forward and took a defensive crouch in front of Orochimaru.

"We'll be taking the ichibi and kyuubi back now," Kabuto instructed.

Sasuke and Neji smirked stepping in front of their lovers. "I don't think so," Sasuke said drawing his sword. "You see we have a reason for protecting them."

"And we aren't going to let you have them," Neji finished pulling his knife.

"Same here," Kiba said stepping forward. Everyone else also stepped forward either standing in front of or beside Naruto and Gaara.

"I see, so Konoha is still going to try and get in my way," Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto suddenly rushed forward his blade directed towards Gaara. Kakashi met him halfway.

"Don't be in a rush to die," Kakashi smirked. Lightning arced around him and Kabuto jumped back. "Where are your records?" Kakashi asked.

"Like I'll tell you Kakashi," Orochimaru hissed from behind the silver haired man. Kakashi spun around and barely had time to block the dagger aimed at his stomach. "You've grown big Kakashi, but you are nothing compare to me."

"Kakashi," Itachi called. He rushed forward knocking Orochimaru away.

Kabuto's eyes widened and he rushed to intercept the older Uchiha but Kisame stepped in his path. "How about we let them play?" Kisame asked. "I'll take care of you."

"Stop it!" Naruto screamed. Everyone paused. "We are the only ones who are going to fight."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at his lover.

Neji smiled and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. "Trust them," he said. Neji smiled at Gaara letting him know he supported him fully. Gaara smiled back and stepped forward. The others broke apart.

"Let's get this over with then," Kabuto sneered. Kabuto rushed towards Naruto, a wall of wind pushed him back. Orochimaru came at Naruto's side just to be met with a wall of sand. Gaara moved in front of the sand his eyes locked onto Orochimaru.

Several tense moments passed as the four stared each other down. All the others could do was watch as a flip was switched as soon a battle on a scale they had never seen before took place. Naruto and Kabuto stood toe to toe most of the time, daggers held up and clashing together. Gaara and Orochimaru mainly fought from a distance but they were still delivering damage. Neji watched Gaara's fight with growing wary. His hands clenched at his side. He couldn't move all he could do was watch as his love fought the hardest battle of his life.

A cry of pain filled the air and every eye turned to see Kabuto holding onto his side. Naruto's dagger was embedded between two of his ribs. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing red. "This is the end!" Naruto snarled. Energy gathered in his hand spinning faster and faster until it formed a ball. Naruto pulled his arm back and drove the ball of condensed energy through Kabuto's chest.

Orochimaru watched in horror and grieve as Kabuto's chest was torn open and he fell. "Kabuto… NO!" the snake like man screamed. He broke away from Gaara's attacks and rushed Naruto. The blonde turned in time to see a spike drive through Orochimaru's back. Naruto blinked several times as blood splattered him and Orochimaru fell to the ground. With the last of his energy the older long haired man pulled himself over to his fallen lover and held him close as he dragged in his last breaths.

Naruto fell to the ground breathing harshly. "Naruto!" Sasuke called rushing forward and wrapping the shaking blonde in his arms.

Gaara stood in his spot shaking. He had barely made it in time, a moment later and he would have had to watch Naruto die. He felt his knees give out on him but before he met the floor Neji's strong arms were there wrapping around him and holding him close. "It's over," Neji whispered. "You did it. It's over." Gaara latched onto Neji and cried. Neji held him closer kissing his red locks. "Well done Gaara, you're free. You and Naruto are free."

_xXx Nine Treasures xXx_

Temari and Kankuro were sitting around a fire watching as the sun went down. Konoha no Kaze had reached the ruins of Konohagakure four days ago and now they were just waiting for everyone to return. They hadn't heard so much as a word from them, but no one would allow themselves to believe anything besides the best. Temari looked up from the cup of tea she had been sipping for a while. A loud whistle drifted on the wind causing the two to look up and behind them. Their eyes widened as a group of nine slowly rode in toward the caravan.

"Gaara!" Temari said jumping up and running towards them. Kankuro was right behind her. Gaara quickly found himself pulled from his horse and embraced tightly in his sister's arms. "You're okay, I'm so glad." Temari had tears falling from her eyes and Kankuro was doing a good job of pretending he wasn't half as emotional as he really was.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had similarly grabbed Naruto and were embracing him in joy. Neji and Sasuke watched from the side a little worried about their lovers getting squashed. Kakashi was hugging Iruka closely and kissing him deeply, he really had missed his dolphin. After many tearful reunions Neji finally got Gaara away from the groups of people and back to their wagon.

"Thank you," Gaara breathed a sigh of relieve as he fell to their bed utterly exhausted. "That was getting scary." At some point a huge bomb fire had been built, instruments were brought out, and people had started dancing. Their homecoming had turned into a festival for the caravan.

Neji smiled down at his redhead. Lying down next to him Neji said, "I was sure you didn't want to experience Guy drunk, or anyone else for that matter. Besides these things only ever lead to one thing."

"Hmm, and what's that?" Gaara asked resting his head on Neji's shoulder.

Neji's smile turned into a smirk. He rolled over so he was hovering over Gaara. "Well normally everyone gets drunk, finds a partner, and then," Neji thrust his hips down onto Gaara's causing the smaller redhead to moan.

Gaara looked up into Neji's eyes with a devious look. "You know I actually like where this party is going after all," Gaara purred reaching up. He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and pulled him down. Their lips connected in an open mouth kiss, their tongues instantly intertwining.

"Me too," Neji moaned as their hips thrust together again.

Neji's hands traveled down Gaara's side until he gripped the bottom of his shirt. Breaking the kiss Neji removed Gaara's shirt. He felt Gaara reach for his and pull it up and over his head. Gaara pulled Neji back down and reconnect their lips. Neji rocked his hips against Gaara's causing moans to escape the small redhead and making both of them hard. "Neji," Gaara growled. Before Neji could react he was flipped over with Gaara straddling him.

Gaara's nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on Neji's pants. He easily pulled them down. Standing up Gaara removed his own pants, he kept his eyes locked with Neji's the entire time. Neji enjoyed the show his hunger slowly rising as he watched Gaara bend down and step out of his pants. Gaara kicked the material aside then crawled back on top of Neji. Neji's hands moved to Gaara's hips, then went to his ass, and squeezed lightly. "Ahn," Gaara moaned softly. He reached behind him and brought one of Neji's hands to his mouth. He slipped three fingers into his mouth and sucked.

"Mm, Gaara," Neji purred as he thrust his hips up causing their leaking erections to slick up and slide against each other. "Gaara I want to be inside you."

Gaara thrust his hips down and hummed around Neji's fingers showing how much he wanted the same thing. Once the fingers were well coated he slipped them out and allowed Neji to trail them back to his ass. The green eyed redhead bit back a moan as he felt the first finger enter him and start to move. He couldn't hold back the soft gasp that Neji adding a second finger caused. Soon Gaara was thrusting against Neji's fingers wanting them to go deeper. Neji added the third finger and this time Gaara did release his voice. "Mmm Nn-Neji… ah," Gaara called out as Neji's fingers curled and rubbed against that specific spot. "No more," Gaara panted. "Please just put it in."

"Are you sure?" Neji asked thrusting his fingers harder against Gaara's prostate and rubbing their erections together. A soft growl was his answer. Neji removed his fingers, grabbed Gaara's ass cheeks, parted them, aligned his erection to Gaara's prepared hole, and thrust forward driving all the way in, in one go.

"Ah!" Gaara cried out as Neji's penis found his prostate instantly. "Good… move now," Gaara instructed raising his hips and then thrusting back down.

Neji's eyes narrowed as Gaara started to ride him. Biting his lip he switched positions. Gaara let out a startled yelp. His breath froze in his lungs as he felt weight settle on top of him. "Please give yourself to me Gaara," Neji whispered in Gaara's ear. "Let me take you."

Gaara closed his eyes and let out a wanton moan at the sound of Neji's pleading voice. Opening his eyes he looked into Neji's pearl orbs. "Okay Neji," Gaara whispered back his hands coming up to cup Neji's face. "Take me."

Neji sealed Gaara's lips with his own as he thrust forward. Gaara's hands went to Neji's hair and tangled in it as he held on. Neji's pace was slow at first, but soon Gaara was urging him to pick it up. Grunting Neji sped up his pace and thrust harder and deeper into Gaara's now writhing body. This was actually the first time Neji had ever taken Gaara like this. Gaara had always ridden him in some way, so he couldn't help but think he had finally pushed past Gaara's final wall.

"Neji…oh gawd, I'm close," Gaara moaned into Neji's mouth.

Neji thrust harder, his hands fisting into Gaara's red hair. "Me too," Neji managed.

"Together," Gaara whimpered.

"Okay," Neji responded.

Neji's pace became erratic as he searched for both his and Gaara's release. He felt Gaara's legs and walls tighten around him, then he heard Gaara cry out his name as he came. Neji released at the same time moaning out Gaara's name. Their names were caught in the other's mouth and swallowed. Neji collapsed on top of Gaara spent, his breathing rough against Gaara's ear.

Gaara's arms wrapped around Neji holding him close. "I love you Neji," he whispered.

Neji smiled. Leaning up he kissed Gaara softly, "I love you too."

The Hyuuga moved to pull out but Gaara's legs locked around his waist. "No stay," Gaara said. Neji's eyes went wide but he smiled and moved so he could remain inside his lover but not crush him. They fell asleep entwined with each other, held as closely as they could possibly get.

_xXx Epilogue xXx_

One Year Later…

Gaara sat by a fire a small brunet baby boy with dark green eyes in his arms playing with the black half of a yin-yang that was his commitment necklace. It's other half was around Neji's neck. Gaara smiled as his small nephew tried to reach for his red hair. "Gaara," Temari's voice broke him out of his observation of the small child. "I'll take him now."

"Do you have to?" Gaara asked looking back down at his nephew who was now blowing spit bubbles. The child just couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted to do.

"Afraid so," Temari said with a small smile. "Shikamaru will kill me if I don't get his baby boy home soon."

"Oh alright," Gaara said standing up. "Bye Kouki*." Gaara handed the small bundle to his sister who gentle cradled her son in her arms.

"Thanks for watching him," she said with a small smile.

"Anytime, Neji likes having him around as well," Gaara stated.

"Where is that brother-in-law of mine?" she asked with a frown causing Kouki to laugh.

Gaara pointed towards the wagon behind him. "He is getting things for dinner," Gaara answered.

Right then Neji came out of the wagon. "Oh hey Temari. Here to pick Kouki up already?" Neji asked

"Yeah, thanks for always watching him," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Neji responded.

"Well, see you later," Temari said.

"Gah!" Kouki shouted.

Neji and Gaara both laughed as Temari walked away. Neji set down the plates he was caring and the platter of sliced meat. He went over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you," Neji whispered.

Gaara looked over to him with a puzzled look. "For what?"

"For choosing me, for living, for just being you," Neji answered. "But most of all for giving me such a fantastic life."

Gaara laughed and turned around in Neji's arms. He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and said, "I should be the one thanking you then." Gaara leaned up and kissed his partner's lips softly. Breaking away he whispered, "Thank you for setting me free." Neji smiled and leaned down and captured Gaara's lips.

"Oh come on, break it up," Naruto's voice broke them apart.

"We having dinner or not?" asked Sasuke his arm wrapped around his blonde. Around Sasuke's neck was an orange spiral with three holes for something to be attached. Around Naruto's neck was a circle with three black comas that connected with the spiral around Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah we are," Gaara said moving out of Neji's arms and to the fire. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the evening. The two treasures were free and loved. Tsunade had burned all records pertaining to the virus and the nine treasures so that another situation like theirs would never surface again. They had a home and warm arms to keep them safe. Gaara, the ichibi first treasure, and Naruto, the kyuubi ninth treasure, could finally say they were free from the darkness that had encased them for so long. Gaara looked over to Neji and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Neji."

_The End._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

***Kouki means light or hope. In this case it means "hope"**

**Well there it is, the final chapter. **

**Voice: *sniff***

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Voice: NO! *tears fall* maybe**

**Me: *smiles* well I know Voice's reaction but what is yours? Please review!**

**Voice: OH! And don't miss aliendroid's next NejiGaa "Tainted Love". Being posted now!**

**Edited!**


End file.
